Chuck vs the vacation
by Krisrath
Summary: First try at a Chuck fanfic. Chuck gets to take a vacation.... well what Beckman considers a vacation at least. Started off as an idea of what could happen post season 2 but knowing the writers this is definately AU because its Charah.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic and I'm just freehanding it so I have no idea what direction this story will take. Buckle up it will probably be a bumpy ride.

No I don't own chuck.

Set sometime after season 2 ends....

* * *

Chuck stared out over the water as the waves lapped against the beach. Overhead the moon slowly arced its way across the night sky. The stars looked down upon our unlikely hero as he sat in the same place that he considered the starting point for this whole adventure.

The morning sun was beginning to color the sky as Sarah sat down beside Chuck in the sand. A comfortable moment of silence passed between the two.

Finally Sarah broke the silence, "How long you been here?"

Chuck looked over and smiled, "All night, but you already knew that."

Sarah smiled, "What kind of CIA agent would I be if I didn't?" Sarah leaned into Chuck's side and held his hand, "Talk to me Chuck."

Chuck laughed softly to himself before he answered, " This is so much like the first time we were here together in some ways. And in others its so much different. Two years ago I looked at having the intersect in my head as a curse. I hated Bryce for what he had done to me and couldn't understand why he had done it. I was worried that my normal life was going to be ruined forever by all these government secrets in my head. And in most every way it was ruined. My life was anything but normal for these last 2 years."

Sarah's grip tightened on Chuck's hand but he pushed on.

"But somewhere along the way I fell in love with the most amazing and non normal girl I've ever met. And I slowly realized that if I'd had my normal life that I'd have never met her. Along the way I've helped saved lives, lots of them. In some tiny way I think I've helped make the world a better place. And I've come to understand why you love what you do so much. That feeling of having helped people and dare I say having been a hero, it never gets old."

Chucked paused a moment before continuing, "But it doesn't compare to the feeling of having you in my life for real. Nothing compares to that feeling. You can't imagine how my heart nearly exploded when Bryce told me you had decided to stay with me." Chuck winced as he felt Sarah stiffen up against his side and speak, "You knew? And you still uploaded the new intersect?" Sarah took a deep breath and Chuck realized he better cut her off before she blew a gasket, "Sarah please let me finish."

Sarah let the air out in a sigh but didn't relax as Chuck continued, "Bryce told me that Fulcrum is only part of a bigger group of bad guys he called the Ring. We managed to take apart Fulcrum piece by piece even when I hated having this thing in my head. When I felt like it had been forced on me and I resented the hell out of it."

Chuck looked down into Sarah's eyes as he continued, "But when I was standing there at the new computer I thought back over the last 2 years. And I realized that for once I understood why Beckman worked so hard to keep the intersect in my head. Because our team can accomplish what many other teams can't. We can destroy Fulcrum and possibly the Ring as well. I hope you don't hate me for the fact that I had to upload the new intersect. I hope you know that I did it because it was the right thing to do. I hope you will still stay with me because I'm not sure I can do this without you. And I hope you still care about me in spite of the roadblock I've placed between us."

Sarah barely hesitated before swinging herself over to straddle Chucks lap. She gave him a quick but passionate kiss before she replied, "How could I ever hate you for doing the right thing? The fact that you always do the right thing is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. How could I ever leave you? I was giving up being in the CIA for you. The only thing that's ever made sense and felt right in my life until you came along. But there are 2 problems. First is that I cannot go back to the way we were. It was tearing us apart and I cannot lose you Chuck. Without you I have nothing."

Chuck gave her a huge smile, "Agreed, I cannot imagine having you in my life and it not being real anymore."

Sarah smiled back, "Good then we will talk to Beckman today. And it really doesn't matter what she says because if she tried to reassign me I'll just resign and stay with you anyways. Which will mean that I'm going to be out of the loop for the most part. But I'll still protect you as much as I can. And if she lets me stay as your handler then its not really a problem at all."

Chuck nodded and Sarah continued, "The second problem is the fact that you never listen when Casey and I tell you to stay in the car. I know that the intersect has downloaded some abilities in you. But that isn't training, and it surely isn't field experience. If you want to do this then we are going to have to train you as a real agent. The intersect will make certain things easier but it will still be hard. I want you to be able to take care of yourself as well as being protected by me. I want our normal life together when this is all over with, and I can only do that if your still alive."

Chuck gave Sarah an intense look, "It took us 2 years to get to this point. I'm not letting anything take me away from you or you from me. I need you to trust me on that....."

Sarah's phone began to vibrate. As she attempted to fish it out of her back pocket Chuck stretched out in the sand. Sarah laid down on top of him and laid her head on his chest as she answered it. "Walker, Secure......Understood........Yes, he's here with me..........Yes I'll bring him......No he's not dehydrated........I'm not sure honestly but we are going to talk to Beckman about it.........Well you would probably try.......See you then."

Sarah put her phone away and relaxed on Chuck again, "That was Casey, we have a meeting at 1800. Let's grab some breakfast and a nap at my hotel room before we head over for the briefing."

Chuck laughed, "A nap huh? The briefing is like 12 hours away. I'd hate to see what you classify as truly sleeping."

Sarah stopped and gave Chuck a smoldering look, "And you'll be lucky if you get 2 hours sleep between now and then."

Chuck did the only smart thing he could think of, he shut his mouth and took off at a run for the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No I don't own Chuck.

Thanks for the reviews so far. They sort of jump started the creative process and helped me get the next chapter out there.

Chuck and Sarah showed up at Castle about an hour before the meeting was scheduled to begin. To their surprise Casey was already there, reading a report with one hand and wielding chopsticks with the other. He looked up and motioned to the other end of the table, "I picked up some takeout on the way over. I had a feeling the kid would be starving."

Sarah tried to keep her cheeks from coloring and leveled what she thought was a cutting glare at Casey. But Casey was too busy laughing at the permanent grin attached to Chucks face to notice. Chuck just grabbed some sizzling shrimp out of the box and started wolfing it down. Sarah and Casey made small talk as Chuck wandered around the base while he ate.

Chuck really didn't have any destination in mind but he eventually found himself in the armory. Chuck had never really been a fan of firearms. There were a lot of reasons, but by far the biggest reason was that he didn't feel like he knew how to use one safely and effectively. Chuck really couldn't live with himself if he killed someone on accident. But as Chuck let his eyes linger on a gun here and there he was hit with the familiar, yet knew for this version of the intersect, sensation of flashing.

Sarah noticed where Chuck had been standing for the last few minutes and walked over to him. Casey was also intrigued at this point and followed her over. As Sarah reached Chuck she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chuck twisted her around to his side and smiled at her as she spoke, "What's got your attention in here?"

Chuck grabbed one of the pistols from the rack, "These actually. Watch." Chuck quickly field stripped the pistol, checked it thoroughly, and reassembled it. His actions were precise and quick. Few instructors would have found fault with his performance. Needless to say Casey was impressed and curious. He handed a couple other firearms to Chuck. With each new one he quickly flashed and then was able to field strip, assemble, and reassemble the gun without fail. Chuck looked up from the last firearm, "I know pretty much anything you could want to know about these weapons. I know how to modify them, I know the best situations to use them in, I'm even sure I could fire them with at least a basic proficiency. I'm sure I could use one to protect you or Sarah, but any other situation? I really can't say."

Casey looked over at Chuck for a moment before he spoke, "You better pay attention Chuck, because I'm only going to say this once and I damn well won't repeat myself. You made a choice in that room when you re-intersected yourself. The same choice that Walker and myself made many years ago. You made the choice to put the greater good ahead of your own happiness. You've impressed me now and again over the last 2 years Bartowski. But when you made that choice I was actually proud of you."

Casey grabbed a Colt 1911 off the rack, slid home the clip, chambered a round, and decocked the pistol before putting it on the table in front of chuck, "But you need to realize something, and you need to realize it quickly. You chose to be part of this fight this time around. We are in a defacto state of war with Fulcrum, and this Ring group as a whole. War is ugly. War is the reason there are words like collateral damage and acceptable losses. I suffered through babysitting you when this was dumped on you and you didn't ask for it. But that time is over. I'll be happy to watch your back, but I need to know that my _partner _is going to have my back as well. So what do you say Bartowski, are you up for really being a part of this team?"

Sarah started to speak up but as she watched Casey and Chuck looking at one another for a long moment she decided to stay quiet. She realized that if they were going to get Chuck through this they were going to have to do it together. Sarah was too close to him to say the things that needed to be said sometimes. And as much as she would love to keep her purely innocent Chuck, she knew that Chuck had to change in some ways if he was going to survive this. Sarah also knew that as long as they stayed together they would keep each other from getting lost like Sarah had been when she first came to L.A. So she stayed quiet while Casey hammered a little bit of reality home on Chuck.

Chuck finally looked away from Casey and down at the gun. He reached out and slid it back over to Casey, "I think I'd prefer to have one of the Springfield Armory Xdm. The accuracy is better due to the match grade barrel and it has fewer failures per 1000 rounds than the 1911. Last thing I want is a misfeed while I'm trying to save your ass."

Casey smiled slightly and gave a grunt that chuck thought sounded slightly approving, well for Casey at least. Casey then turned and headed back for the main room, "Meeting starts in 10."

Sarah looked up at Chuck with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Chuck's brow furrowed as he looked back at her, "What's wrong love?"

Sarah sighed as she hugged herself up to Chuck before speaking, "I know that this isn't going to be easy for you. God who am I kidding, this is going to push you to your very limits. Just remember you can always talk to me, I'll always be there for you." Chuck hugged her briefly and kissed her hair before speaking, "That's what I'm counting on. I told you earlier, I can't do this without you. I was never a heroic kind of guy until you came along. You bring out parts of me that I never knew existed."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah just like any other red blooded male. Always trying to impress the girls huh?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "Would you expect any less from Special Agent Charles Carmichael?"

Sarah shook her head and replied sarcastically but with a smile, "Okay lets get this meeting over with before you head swells up too large to get out of the armory."

Chuck sat down at the head of the table, Casey to his right, and Sarah very close to his left. They watched the screens as the minutes stretched out. Finally Casey broke the silence, "That's odd, as long as I've been reporting to Beckman I've never known the woman to be late."

All three of them looked up as them jumped from their chairs and reached for weapons as the door to Castle from the Orange, Orange opened. In walked all 5'2" of General Beckman. Followed closely by an agent in the very stereotypical g-man suit. Behind him were 3 people with black bags over their head. And one more agent followed in that suit that the NSA must have bought in bulk.

Casey, Sarah, and Chuck quickly put away their firearms as the 3 new guests were seated at the other end of the table. Beckman nodded to the 2 agents with her and they removed the bags from the guest's heads before moving to stand near the entry points to the base. The guests looked up and upon seeing Chuck they all 3 started talking at once. Chuck tried to calm them down for a moment, then Casey let out an ear piercing whistle. Capitalizing on the silence Chuck spoke up quickly, "Look I'm sure you have a million questions right now, as do I. But I think we should listen to what the general has to say first. Then we can go over and questions you still have."

General Beckman retrieved 3 sets of paperwork from her briefcase and handed them to the guests, "First things first. These are our standard "Matters of National Security Non Disclosure Agreements'. In a nutshell by signing these you agree that talking with anyone else about what we talk about today you will be committing treason and subject to be prosecuted to the full extent of that law. If you choose not to sign you will be given a dose of a beta blocker which with inhibit your short term memory and you'll never know you were here. You have 5 minutes to decide."

All three of the guests looked up at Chuck, who gave them a smile and the slightest nod of his head. The guests looked between themselves and then as a unit seemed to shrug and start to sign. After the papers were signed and checked by Beckman she took a step back from the table and seemed to gather her thoughts for a few seconds.

Her eyes opened and she began to speak, "Dr's. Woodcombe and Mr. Grimes I would like to introduce you to Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA, Agent John Casey of the NSA, and Special Agent Charles Carmichael of both the CIA and the NSA which you all know as Chuck Bartowski."

Ellie looked at both Sarah and Chuck with a look that said... _We are all going to have a VERY long talk later._

General Beckman gave that news just a moment to sink in before continuing, "Now I'm sure the three of you are wondering what's going on and why you've been brought here. Well we have a lot of ground to cover and not much time in which to do it. So I'm going to hand the floor over to Agent Carmichael. Please brief them on the overall scope of the Intersect project from inception until now. Lets be brief on mission details to save time."

Chuck looked over at Sarah and received a warm smile in return before standing up, "Well it started 2 years ago right after the birthday party you threw for me Sis. I received an email from the last person I ever thought I'd hear from again............."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No I don't own Chuck

Chuck drained the last of the second water bottle Sarah had gotten for him. He looked around the room apprehensively, "And the new intersect seems to have the ability to flash me with abilities as well as information. And that's pretty much what's been happening for the last 2 years of my life. I'm glad I was finally able to tell you all, I've hated lying to you about things even if I knew it was keeping you safe. Speaking of which, why am I now allowed to tell them about things General?"

Beckman's mouth quirked up in what could almost be considered a smile, '_naïve as this kid is he sure has a quick mind, I hope that's enough.....' _"For several reasons Agent Carmichael. The first being that L.A. has become too dangerous for you, and those closest to you. The second being that you need time to complete Agent training which both Agents Walker and Casey are adamant you take. Thirdly I think its time to expand the Intersect team."

Chuck stood up and as his mouth opened to object to his friend and family being part of this dangerous life, Sarah grabbed his forearm almost painfully hard. Chuck looked down at her and they had one of those silent conversations that happens between the closest of couples. Chuck finally relented and sat down but Sarah knew he was not happy about it.

Beckman watched the two of them without betraying a single facial muscle, '_Look at those two..... I really have no clue what to do with that situation. I should have gotten Walker reassigned months ago. But I also agree with Casey's assessment. I think Chuck would fall apart without Walker. And I can't deny the fact that in spite of their romantic entanglements this teams performance has been outstanding so far. There have been times that she has put his safety above the mission. But he's the single most important piece of intelligence the nation has right now and I would not have it any other way. He's just too important right now..... I know there are some rules I'm going to have to relax about in order to keep him working out in the field. I don't like it one little bit but I've lost more agents to this fight than I care to count and only this team has survived. We even lost Agent Larkin. That man was the best deep cover agent I've ever had the privelage of working with. He outsmarted Fulcrum for two years. Brought me the first intel on the ring. He gave up so much in an effort to keep his friend safe. One cannot deny the loyalty Chuck recieves from those around him without asking for it.'_

Beckman is jostled from her thoughts by the sound of Chuck sitting down. All eyes turn to her as she continues, "Agent Walker you will continue to lead the new Team Intersect. Agent Casey with the loss of your team I'm hoping that you would like to stay on with this mission as it moves forward."

Casey looked up, "As long as this isn't just some continuation of the babysitting mission. If we are going to win this fight its time for Chuck to shape up."

Beckman nodded, "I agree Agent Casey. When I referred to Chuck as Agent Carmichael that was intentional. This is no longer a handler and asset situation. Chuck needs training and he needs it fast. We have 3 locations in mind for Team Intersect to lay low for the next couple of months. These locations are complete with a bunker like this only expanded and geared towards training. That may seem like a short time but remember Chuck has access to every bit of training either of you have ever had he just needs polish with it. The biggest thing he needs is to get into better shape."

Chuck looked a little worried at this point, but continued to keep his mouth shut. After all he chose to be here this time around. Not like he had any right to whine about it.

Beckman turned to the three newcomers, "Which brings me back to you three. Devon you are more than qualified to help train Chuck to withstand not only the physical rigors of his new profession but I think you could prove to be valuable in your own right at times as a member of this team. I'm not going to lie to you if you choose to help out on this mission you will be walking away from your old life. Everyone not in this room will think that you have dissapeared or died in some fashion. You will be allowed no contact with your family for the forseeable future. You will be part of a mission that is more important than you can possibly fathom, but it is a big sacrifice. I also understand that this isn't a decision you can make without consulting your wife.

Eleanor, I too hope you will choose to be a part of this mission. You are a gifted doctor for one. But I also believe that you will provide a leadership to this group that will run parallel to Agent Walkers. While Agent Walker would hold things together by her force of will alone. I think you have and will continue to glue this group together in a way that no one else could. Now if you two would like a private moment to discuss things?"

Devon looked over at Ellie, "I pledged my life to you and you alone Ell. I would love to help Chuck out with this. But if its too much and you just want a normal life I'm with you babe, forever."

Ellie looked around the room for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, "This has all got to be a dream. I find out that my Dad really didn't leave us, he ran away to try and protect us. I find out that my brother is part of the CIA and NSA. The girl I thought was his girlfriend is a spy that's been assigned to protect him. For the last two years everything has been a lie with you Chuck. And now I have to make the choice on whether or not to get wrapped up in this web of lies? What happens if I decide that I can't handle this? Will I ever see you again Chuck?"

Beckman spoke up, "No you won't. By the end of the week Charles Bartowski, Sarah Walker, and John Casey will all be dead and buried, never to be seen again. Should you choose not to accompany them you both will be offered positions at a prestigious hospital somewhere away from Los Angeles. Should you choose to accompany them you will assume a new identity and help with the mission. You will be able to stay with your brother and even see your father from time to time as he updates the Intersect."

Ellie looked at Devon pleadingly, "I just don't know....."

Devon reached across the table and held her hands in his, "Look at it this way babe. We became Doctors to save lives. We save a handful of patients lives every night. But if we choose to help them out we may be helping save lives on a scale we couldn't even imagine. Besides they made Chuck work at the Buy-More for the last 2 years, I'm sure they will find us a cover where we can still practice medicine and keep our skills up to par."

Beckman nodded her agreement, "Yes a large part of having you two become part of this team is based on your excellent medical skills. We will set up Identities that allow you to continue those careers."

Ellie looked at Devon sadly, "But what about your parents and your brother? You'll never be able to see them again."

Devon looked at Chuck and then Ellie, "I'm not gonna lie. It will be hard on me, I love my family. But you and Chuck are also my family. And while I know they can never know I'm sure that my parents would approve of my decision to help Chuck. This is one of those times where we are called on to step up and help with something bigger than ourselves. Even knowing I'll be walking away from part of my family I still think it will be awesome."

Ellie leaned over the table and kissed Devon, "Thank you for being such an awesome husband. General we are in."

Morgan having been uncharacteristically quiet finally spoke up, "Well most of this makes sense. Sarah and John are obviously great spies. Chuck..... well he's always been my hero so I'm not surprised he's a hero. Ellie's an amazing doctor. And Devon is well.... you know we don't call him Captain Awesome for nothing. But I can't really see how I can help with this, besides I don't know if I can leave my Anna Bananna. I mean I love ya Chuck your the best friend a guy could ask for, but I'm in love with her ya know?"

Chuck looked at his friend sadly, "I understand buddy. I'm going to miss you, but you have to follow your heart."

Beckman spoke up, "Don't be so hasty here Mr. Grimes, lets make sure you have all the details before you make a decision." Beckman set a folder down in front of Morgan.

Morgan scanned through the documents in the folder, "Your joking right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No I don't own Chuck.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. This story is kind of taking on a life of its own, I know the setup is taking a while but hang in there we will see it begin to move along soon.

Morgan looked around with a shocked look on his face, "My Anna is a spy in training??"

Beckman nodded, "Agent Casey submitted her for review a while back. She was approached to join the NSA. Originally we looked at her as a possible replacement for Agent Walker in case the fact that she was compromised put the Intersect in danger. So we agreed to her condition that she would join as long as she was allowed to continue her relationship with you. Her placement would have allowed her to assimilate into the team seamlessly. When it became evident that Agent Walker was integral to the success of the mission we changed focus to train her to expand on the Intersect mission."

Beckman looked at Morgan, "We still want her to become part of the team. But we have also come to realize that you could also play a part in the new team. A couple of our analysts have become quite enamored with you. They seem to think that you have a natural talent for strategic planning and mission support. We would like to offer you the chance to join Anna in her training and become an analyst for the NSA. Your focus would be mission planning and surveillance."

Morgan shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs, "Wait so let me get this right. My best friend is a spy, so is my girlfriend, and you want me to become one as well??? Not to step on your toes Devon but this is awesome!!! Of course I'm in."

Beckman turned back to Chuck, "Well now that that is settled and everyone is on board. I've said this to you before but I'm going to say it again. We are at war here, a war that hardly anyone will ever know about. And as I said before I think that the outcome of this war will rest squarely on your shoulders Chuck. This team has always been somewhat unorthodox in nature. And the additions we have made only expand on that."

Beckman's lips quirked up in what could almost be a smile, "But even as unorthodox as this team has always been I cannot argue with the fact that your results have always spoken for themselves. You will be in more danger than ever as you continue with this mission. We have no idea just how far the Ring's influence extends, nor whom we can trust in any branch of the intelligence community. So I've done the only thing that makes sense. I've helped you form a team that you can trust without hesitation. Agent Walker have you made a decision?"

Sarah handed Beckman a folder, "Yes General I have."

Beckman flipped through the folder for a moment, "Good choice Agent Walker. I was hoping you would choose this one." Beckman took all of the folders and put them back in her briefcase, "Agent Walker you will leave at 0800 to set up the the new operation. Your new identity will be waiting for you at your hotel room."

Beckman turned to Ellie and Devon, "You two will leave on an extended honeymoon that you will say has been provided by your father as a going away present. After approximately 2 weeks Agent Casey will make contact with you. You will be provided with your new identities and your deaths will be staged. You will then rendezvous with Agent Walker at the Alpha site."

Beckman turned to Chuck, "You will stay at home for the next two weeks under the care of two of my own personal protection team. With Walker and Casey out of the picture we believe that you will be regarded as no longer useful to the intelligence community. After hearing of the death of your sister you will spend 2 to 3 days convincing anyone that may be watching you that you are extremely depressed. I recommend copious amounts of drinking in some bar somewhere. As soon as he can Agent Casey will extract you and your suicide will be staged. You will then rendezvous with Agent walker and the Doctors and assume the new persona that Agent Walker will have set up for you."

Beckman turned to Morgan last, "You will receive an offer, in the mail, to attend a culinary academy to train to be a Benihana chef. You will say your goodbyes and leave by the end of the week. You will rendezvous with Agent-in-Training Anna Wu where you will undergo testing and preliminary evaluation for your analyst position. At some point Agent Casey will extract you, provide you with your new identities, and you will rendezvous with the rest of the team."

Beckman stepped back to address the entire team, "I want to personally thank you all for the sacrifices you are making in this mission. I will brief you on the next phase as soon as we are assembled at the new site. Now I'm sure that you all would like to discuss things amongst yourselves for a moment. I have to catch a flight back to D.C." With that said Beckman walked out of Castle without even a simple goodbye the two agents who had come in with her stayed behind.

The group talked for a bit filling in some parts of the last 2 years for a while. Chuck made it a point to explain to Ellie what really happened at Devon's bachelor party. Devon let slip that he had known that Chuck was a spy for a short time and went from being forgiven to getting the 'Ellie Evil Eye' again. But eventually things were smoothed over.

Morgan decided that he needed some time to himself to absorb everything. He gave Chuck a hug as he was saying goodbye, "Call of Duty marathon tommorow?" Chuck nodded, "You know it buddy."

Casey shook hands around and welcomed the new members to the team, "I'm going to get some sleep so I can pack up Castle to be moved tomorrow. Here I think you'll need these." Casey finished with a laugh as he handed Chuck a couple of military issue hi energy bars.

Chuck tried to joke off his embarassment, "You guys really need to get a better teacher for the comedy portion of agent training." Chuck grinned at the group, "So any other questions you would like to ask before I head off to spend the last evening I will have with my girlfriend for the next few weeks?"

Ellie looked up, "You guys really don't have to worry about the cover relationship any longer do you?"

Sarah pulled herself tight against Chuck before replying, "What cover relationship?"

Ellie smiled hugely as Devon gave Chuck a high five, "Awesome bro."

Chuck looked down at Sarah, "Believe me, I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No I don't own Chuck.

Thanks again for the reviews and the tips. I have a general idea now of where this story is going. No idea on the length yet though. With the ideas forming though I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Sequels are a definite possibility as well.

Special thanks to Tshadow for pointing out a section of Chapter 3 that I will need to rework at some point.

Smoke wafted through the interior of the bar. Three men were parked in a booth with very little conversation interrupting their drinking. The band on stage was your standard dive bar cover band. The taller of the three sighed and laid his head back against the back of his bench, '_It's really not that hard to act depressed. Nearly 3 weeks without seeing or hearing from Sarah. Two weeks since I last saw Morgan. And its been almost a week since I last heard from Ellie and Devon.'_

Chuck peered across the table at his companions. Jeff and Lester were staring back at him with matching looks of concern. Chuck may have been working at the Buy-More as long as they had known him. But there had always been something about Chuck that they respected. Hell everyone in the Buy-More respected him. It didn't matter who the manager was at the time. Chuck had been the leadership in that store for years.

Now the man they had always respected and looked up to looked lost and they had no idea what to even say to him. Lester stood up, "Hey Jeff lets get another round." Jeff nodded and nearly fell out of the booth as he stood up. The two walked up to the bar as Chuck said thanks and reclined his head once again lost in his thoughts, '_I didn't realize it would be this hard to be away from all of them. Even knowing that it wasn't true that call informing me that Ellie and Devon were dead was one of the hardest things I've had to endure. But as much as I love my sister and my brother in law. Watching Sarah walk out the door was harder still._

Lester turned to Jeff as they stood at the bar, "We need to find some way to snap him out of this."

Jeff peeked at Chuck, "Yeah" Jeff's eyes glazed over for a moment. Lester knew this was what happened when Jeff was seriously thinking about a problem. Finally Jeff's eyes refocused, "Hey I have an idea."

Lester waited a moment for Jeff to continue. Finally he realized that he wasn't going to and spoke, "So what's this idea you have."

Jeff smiled the smile that is reserved for him and those kids that right the short bus to school. "We introduce him to my friend beer."

Lester sighed, "That's not an idea Jeff we've been doing that all night."

Jeff replied, "Oh yeah that's right. Well I could always call my sister, she always thought he was cute. She might give him a freebie, or at least a big discount."

Lester stared at Jeff in amazement, "Your kidding right?? Do you remember what Sarah looked like? Think Jeffrey THINK! That man has tasted the filet mignon of life. There's no way he would resort eating chopped steak at this point. No I think we better stick with beer, it may be his only hope. Bartender! 3 beers, whatever is on tap and cheap."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Chuck's mouth as he replayed that last night in his head.

_An open box of pizza sat on the table with about half the slices missing, further inspection showed that it was a vegetarian pizza lacking olives. Two suitcases were already packed and sitting near the door. On the table was also a small pile of men's clothing, neatly folded. The digital clock on the wall read 3:41. Chuck was lying on the bed, the sheet pulled up to his waist while he munched on one of the energy bars, "_I'll have to remember to thank Casey for these."

_Sarah unhooked the arm that was wrapped around his midsection and punched him lightly in the side, "_Don't you dare, he's bad enough as it is." _She then snuggled back into him, her head laying on his chest. _

_Chuck laughed a bit in agreement then went back to eating his snack. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Chuck spoke again, "_I can't even imagine what the next few weeks are going to be like....."

_Sarah looked up at him, "_It will pass before you know it. I'll be busy setting everything up for us. New identities, new jobs, 3 homes, and a base of operations. Granted all the heavy lifting will be handled by the CIA and NSA but I have to make sure everything is right. And you will have time to catch up on all the video games you've missed out on while trying to keep up with a double life."

_Chuck sighed, "_I know its just that in almost 2 years there has rarely been a day when I didn't see you. And now after we have just gotten things figured out between us we are going to be apart for weeks."

_Sarah played with his hair as she replied, "_Well lets think about happy stuff after we will be back together. Any requests for your new identity?"

_Chuck finished off his energy bar and chewed thoughtfully before speaking, "_Actually yes I'd like to be a wealth software baron. A huge house, sport cars, and of course a beautiful woman for every day of the week." _Chuck yelped as Sarah bit him on the chest hard enough for it to barely be considered playful. Chuck quickly reeled in the joke, "_Seriously though I trust your judgment. I'm sure you'll find a cover job that's good for me. I say we keep it simple. You always said the best covers were the ones that are close enough to the truth that your just blurring the details. How about I have a small software company that Morgan and Casey work at along side me. A nice house that I share with the woman I love and am engaged to?"

_Sarah pondered things for a moment then replied softly, "_That sounds like the perfect cover to me as well."

Chuck was pulled out of his thoughts by the return of Jeff and Lester. The trio engaged in a bit of small talk as they drank. Finally Chuck decided that he'd had enough of the duo and said his goodbyes as he made his way out of the bar. As usual there was a cab sitting out front of the bar waiting for their next fare. Chuck unceremoniously dumped himself in the back seat and then rattled off his address. The cab pulled away as Chuck pulled out his iPhone and began to scroll through his pictures of Sarah. The alcohol finally got to Chuck and he nodded off in the backseat.

The driver watched as his passenger nodded off in the backseat. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Reynolds Secure........Yes I have the package.......He got right into my cab just like we expected......No I didn't even need to tranq him, he just passed out back there........Understood.......Yes we should be in the air within the hour..........Yeah with the weather the flight should only take about 4 hours.....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Still don't own Chuck, might name my next dog that so I can claim it though.

Thanks for the reviews, if you think the story is getting better it's because of you.

Sorry about the mutliple postings had to fix a few huge errors in the story.

* * *

Chuck woke up as the cab coasted to a halt. As his senses returned to him he realized that he was nowhere near his house. A knock on the window drew his attention to the left and right to the face of one Colonel John Casey. A grin broke out on Chucks face as he got out of the cab. The grin faltered for a moment as Casey's rough voice broke the silence, "Wipe that smile off your face Bartowski. And I swear if you try to hug me Walker's next mission will be scouring the desert for your man parts."

Casey turned and started walking towards a hanger, "Follow me."

Chuck fell into step behind the man and mumbled, "Good to see you as well."

As they entered the hangar Chuck looked around. A fighter style jet took up a portion of the hangar. It looked very similar to the F-15 models he had put together when he was younger, except it was like a futuristic version of those models.

Casey walked towards the back of the hangar and sat down at a table. Chuck followed suit and stared at the meal in front of him. It consisted of a large high protein bar and some sort of drink called Muscle Milk. Chuck's brow furrowed, "What's this?"

Casey waved a hand at the food, "Dinner. You never go up in a fighter jet with a stomach full of carbs. This stuff will sit on your stomach better while still providing some long lasting energy. Last thing I want is to have to smell your dinner the whole flight."

Chuck's head whipped over to the F-15, "You mean we are leaving in that??"

Casey nodded, "Yep that is one of four F-15 Silent Eagles being transferred to Eglin Air Force Base. We are going to fly it out tonight and land at Edwards Air Force base, someone else will hop it over to Eglin."

Chuck cocked his head, "Vegas huh?" Chuck was just about to launch into some rapid fire questions

Casey nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to worry you'll still have plenty of chances to see Walker in a bikini. Now eat we have to process you out before we leave. From here on out keep your mouth shut and follow my lead no matter what I say."

With that Casey got up and walked over to a small office area. Chuck looked down at his 'meal' and shrugged as he began to eat. His thoughts wandered as he ate, "_Am I really going to fly in that? I don't even know what to think about it. On one hand I'm not exactly comfortable with flying. But how many people can say that they have gotten to fly in an F-15? I may not love this job when the bullets are flying and lives are on the line. But there are times when this life is really cool. _

_I wonder what sort of covers Sarah has set up for us. I really hope that I don't have to work at a Buy-__More again. Although I will miss seeing Sarah in those Orange, Orange outfits, man she looked hot in those. Who am I kidding she would look hot in a burlap sack. I wonder where the word burlap came from, the rest of the world refers to those bags as Hessian back. Or some peoples refer to it as sackcloth at well." _Chuck experiences a mini flash. "_Hey I could use Hessian to construct a Ghille suit. I can't really see myself as a sniper but that could be useful to have for a recon mission sometime. Speaking of suits...I wonder what's going to happen to all of my stuff, and Ellie/Devon's stuff as well. I wonder if they will move it out to Vegas__, they better not just throw it away. I'll be severely pissed if they destroy my stuff. Especially if I lose things like my Tron poster. _

_I wonder how dad is, he was not a happy camper when he found out the new things that the intersect could do. He rambled on for hours about how dangerous it was to tinker with his code if you didn't specifically know what you were doing. He tried to talk me into removing the intersect again, argued his points over and over again. Eventually I pulled out a picture of Sarah and explained things the only way I knew how, "_Dad she was going to walk away from the spy life and be with me. I love her Dad. I love her so much and so deeply that it scares me at times. I want nothing more than for her to be safe and for us to build a life together. But this is bigger than what I want. This Ring is dangerous for all the Chuck and Sarah's out there that want to have a family. But unlike all of them I can help do something that gives them a better chance of having that happy life. And I can still have Sarah in my life as a conciliation prize. Maybe it isn't specifically the way I would like, but I fell in love with a spy. I was pretty naive to expect anything normal with us. I've made my choice dad and its the right one. Please understand that." _Dad looked at me for a moment before giving me a wan smile, "_Well I may not agree with your decision but I do respect it. Besides I know once a Bartowski makes a decision its nearly impossible to change their mind. If this is what you really want then I'll help you in the only way I can. I'll go back to work for the Intersect project. We can set up a system for updating your information, add new skillsets, and when your ready I'll have the stuff I require to remove the intersect for you. I want you to know that even though I might not agree with your choice.... I am proud of you Charles." _Chuck grinned, "_Thanks Dad."

Casey interrupted my thoughts with a harsh "Bartowski!" shouted from the entrance to the office. I made my way over to him, "Yes?"

Casey motioned inside, "Its time for your makeover Barbie."

Chuck stepped inside and there was a barber's chair as well as a man he assumed was a barber. Chuck sighed and sat down. As the barber worked on my hair Casey began to outline things. Chuck noticed that he was being very vague though, he assumed that he didn't trust the barber or that this location wasn't secure. "You will be set up outside of the city in the suburbs. Here's hoping your complexion can handle the desert sun. I will hand you off to your new handlers and they will go over your new alias and cover."

"_New handlers?!?" _Chuck started to open his mouth and voice his thought, but Casey cut him off. "I don't wanna hear you go on about your lady feelings anymore. I've heard this discussion enough to last a lifetime. This is no ones fault but your own. Your inability to stay in the car got Walker killed, and I refuse to be associated with an asset that can't even follow simple directions. So get your shit together and get this done. We leave in an hour and hopefully within 3 hours I'll be rid of you."

Chuck floundered for something to say, opened and closed his mouth a few times. But eventually just sat back and let the barber work. Even though he knew it was a lie, just hearing the words that Sarah had been killed took the wind out of his sails. The barber spun Chuck around and he found that his hair was cut quite short now. "_Well at least sis won't be able to give me crap about it making animal shapes now."_ Casey opened the door into the next room and ushered Chuck inside. Casey opened a locker and pulled out a large sealable bag, "Put everything you have on in this. You clothes, wallet, phone, and well EVERYTHING. It's all being put in storage so don't worry, eventually you'll be able to get it back. But for now this is how it has to be. In the locker is a flight suit, back there are some showers. I'm assuming you can figure out what to do. Meet me outside as soon as you can."

Chuck was starting to get a little scared at this point. What if the government had just decided that he wasn't worth the trouble anymore. Or they were scared of what he could do with this new intersect in his head. His mind began to whirl with random paranoid thoughts. He started to analyze the chances he had of getting out of here alone. Whether he could survive on his own and evade the government if he did make it out. He pulled out his phone and opened it to a picture of Ellie, Devon, Sarah, and himself. If he went to a bunker he'd never see them again. But if he ran chances are he would still never see them again. Chuck ran his finger over Sarah's face in the picture and sighed. His only choice was to trust Casey and hope for the best.

A short time later Chuck emerged from the office are in a black flight g-suit. There was a crew taxiing the F-15 out of the hangar. Casey walked up to Chuck and led him over to a table. There was all the standard flight gear one would need helmet, breathing apparatus, and standard utility vest with survival gear and sidearm. Chuck flashed on all of the gear just as he had the flight suit. Casey began to explain things to Chuck but stopped when Chuck started putting things on like a seasoned pilot, "_Don't think I'll ever get used to this new intersect."_

Chuck looked up at Casey after he had all his gear on, "Yeah I technically know how to use all of this but if you decide to get crazy up there I'm not in good enough physical shape to take the G's."

Casey nodded, "I'm hoping it will be a pretty uneventful flight. That's why we are taking this particular jet. It's considered a stealth fighter."

Chuck grin his boyish grin, "Gotta admit this is pretty cool, never imagined I'd get to fly in something like that."

Casey shrugged, "You and me both, I thought my flyboy days were behind me. Lets mount up."

The two men made their way over to the jet. After Chuck got settled into the back seat he looked over the console in front of him and was hit with a large flash. After the flight crew got them settled in Casey shut the canopy and triggered the comms, "Can I assume you know how to handle things back there?"

Chucks fingers danced over the controls as he brought things online, "That's a pretty safe assumption. I could probably make the baseline qualification as a wizzo. Guess its better than just having a GIB eh? Out loadout is a pretty standard escort loadout. We have two 9m-sidewinders and 4 120-AMRAAMs. The vulcan is full of PUG-28 rounds. Drop tanks are full. ECM is online. Everything checks out. We are ready to rock."

Casey went through his preflight and then fired up the engines. Chuck heard Casey over the comms, "You call sign is officially Goldfish, mine is Shark. Try to keep your girly screams to yourself."

With that Casey throttled up the jet and screamed down the runway. Chuck tried to scream, he really did. But the force of the acceleration knocked all the air from his lungs. Casey whipped the jet through a barrel roll then leveled off and began to cruise. Chuck was thankful because it gave his stomach a chance to catch up. Suddenly one of the four screens in front of him lit up, "Shark I just had a huge themal signature at the airfield."

Casey's gruff voice broke into the comms, "Roger that Goldfish we are cleaning the op."

Chuck's stomach made another lurch, "_More people dying for just the chance to keep me safe." _Suddenly Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by a warning on one of his screens, "Shark, I have 2 long range contacts."

Casey's voice held an edge of panic, "Okay top off the internal tanks. When the transfer is complete jettison the drop tanks and let me know." He then swung the jet around to a new heading and poured on some speed.

Chuck went about following Casey's orders with a quick "Roger that", silently repeating a mantra in his head, "_It's just a flight sim. It's just a flight sim." _Chuck jettisoned the drop tanks, "Drop tanks away."

Casey switched the channel on his comms, "Aquarium this is Shark we have two fishing boats in the area. Going dark and deep. Will surface for food when we can." Casey switched back to internal comms, "Hang on back there Goldfish we are dropping below radar and hauling ass outta here."

Chuck shook his head, "Hey can we talk about my call......OH SHIT!" Chuck felt like the world dropped out from underneath him then bounced back and slammed into him. Suddenly Chuck felt his g-suit inflating as Casey pushed the jet to its limits.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Still don't own Chuck, can't seem to find it on ebay to bid on it.

Thanks for the reviews. Now back to our regularly scheduled program.

* * *

Chuck was glad he didn't have anything on his stomach because the way Casey was having to maneuver was nausea inducing. Not to mention the fact that they were flying so low that Chuck had an urge to pull his feet up from the floor. Chuck's attention kept switching between the ground zipping by them much closer than he would like and the rapidly diminishing fuel gauge. "Ummm Casey as much as I love this roller coaster ride that you call riding in a jet we are starting to get low on fuel."

Casey replied, "Callsigns, Goldfish, callsigns. And I'm aware of the fuel situation."

Chuck shot back, "Yeah your Shark and I'm Goldfish. What's that all about? I'm at least a Piranha, maybe even a Barracuda. I can handle myself in a fight these days you know."

Casey shot back, "Fine you can be Barracuda. But only because of the fact that as girly as either one of the Wilson sisters ever were."

Chuck sighed, "As much as I love having my masculinity attacked by you I'm more interested in knowing if we have some sort of plan?"

Casey's terse reply came back, "Yes I do, but I'm unwilling to talk about it. They could have the comms in this jet bugged. Your just going to have to trust me that I do have a plan."

"Wait why do you think they would have the comms bugged?"

"This is a fifth generation fighter employing stealth concepts. Those F-22's would not have even known something had taken off from the airfield. They were tipped off that we were leaving."

"Oh great."

Chuck started going through his displays checking all of his sensors. Everything showed as clear at the moment. Ticking off things on the battle readiness checklist straight out of the handbook. He just needed something to do to keep his mind busy, its the only way he knew how to deal with the fear. Time passed and Chuck slowly started to relax, well as much as was possible considering the fuel gauge was inching down into what the manuals said was starting to become a dangerous level. Thankfully Casey spoke in the the comms, "Aquarium this is Shark, we are getting hungry any chance we could feed on route 104?"

Chuck was shocked momentarily when none other than General Beckman's voice came back, "Negative Shark that route is down, but 113 is in the air. From there take the scenic route to your originally planned feeding spot."

"Roger that Aquarium."

Switching back to private comms, "Remember Gold..... err Barracuda bugged comms so keep quiet and enjoy the show. If you start babbling about what's going on you'll only make it longer before you find out the name of your new handler, you get me?"

Chuck replied, "Roger that Shark."

Chuck sat back and enjoyed the show as Casey went through the process of mid air refueling the jet. He kept switching his attention between the refueling operation and watching his screens. "_So far so good. Maybe we got lucky on this one." _Suddenly a single blip came up on the screen at the very edge of Chuck's radar it had the same signature as one of the jets from earlier, "Shark do you see that?"

"Roger that Barracuda, kinda expected that."

"Just another day on the job eh? Any chance we could swing this through a Subway for lunch? Getting a little hungry."

"Sure thing, check your vest there's a 6 inch sub bar with all the fixings' in there and I bet the government paid at lease five bucks for it."

"Hmm its chocolate and peanut butter. I've been really missing peanut butter ya know."

"Well I make you a deal, if you shut your mouth and let me fly this thing I'll take you to the place that has the best peanut butter you've ever had."

Chuck answered with silence as Casey once again pushed the jet, no more radical maneuvers just cruising high and fast. Chuck really didn't have an idea of where they were eventually they made their way out over some water. It could have been any ocean in the world though cause Chuck had no idea where they were at this point.

Chuck diligently watched his readouts as they went through another refueling operation. But the thought of 'peanut butter' kept him from babbling. As they broke away from the refueler Casey broke the silence, "How we looking?"

Chuck took one last look at the screen, "All clear."

Casey smiled, "Amateurs. Lets go get you some peanut butter Barracuda."

Chucks face broke into a grin, "Roger that Shark, engage ludicrous speed."

In a way and a move that was so not Casey he replied over comms with what sounded like laughter in his voice, "Mel Brooks is a genius."

Chuck attempted to reply but quickly found that his comms had been disabled and even with the intersect he couldn't figure out how to fix them. Finally he just relaxed in his seat with a smile, "_It's taking longer.... but maybe there's hope for Casey as well. Just maybe there's a human being hiding under there."_

The rest of the flight was rather boring and eventually Casey came back over the comms, "Aquarium this is Shark are you ready to drop the chum?"

"Yes we are, swing by for a bite to eat and then you can start the feeding frenzy."

"Roger that."

Casey set the plane down easily and the two men climbed out. After leaving their helmets with the flight crew and getting some distance from the jet Casey reached out a hand to Chuck, "This is your stop, I have to make sure our friends are looking somewhere else for you. Oh and from now on I'm Reynolds. Casey dies tonight." Chuck shook his hand, "Thanks again and watch yourself out there. So where do I go from here?"

Casey point over to an approaching car, "There is your ride coming now. Oh and you'll need this I think." Casey reached into a pocket of his utility vest and withdrew a small velvet covered box. Chuck took the box and upon opening it his eyes nearly popped out of their socket. Casey pushed the lid closed with a finger, "Don't lose this one, the general was pretty pissed about the last one. Now get out of here kid, I've got a long night ahead of me."

Chuck saluted Casey crisply before turning and making his way towards the car that was parked next to a hangar about 100 yards away. As he walked he looked over the car in appreciation. It had the distinctive blue with silver stripes paint job of the new Mustang GT 500. Chuck may not have been a gear head but he could appreciate a nice car as well as the next guy. He walked up on the car and took a walk around it, the windows were blacked out so he opened the passenger door and looked in only to find no one inside.

Pulling his head out of the car he looked around and found that there was a woman standing near the door to the small hangar that wasn't there before. Chuck looked her up and down as he walked over, "_Tall and athletic just like Sarah, but a brunette. Gotta admit while I love Sarah with all my heart I've always had a weakness for brunettes. Ah well I'm happy no matter her hair color."_

When he was a few feet from the woman Chuck spoke up, "Miss! Hey Miss did you happen to see who got out of that car?"

The woman slowly turned around and slid her sunglasses up on her forehead as she did. Chuck stopped in his tracks a few feet away from her. The woman peered up at him with piercing blue eyes, "You looking for someone in particular fly-boy?"

Chuck broke into a huge smile, "As a matter of fact I am. I'm looking for the woman I gave my heart to. She was wearing it on a bracelet on her wrist last time I saw her."

The woman smiled back, "Well isn't that a coincidence, my boyfriend Charles Michaelson gave me a charm bracelet for Christmas. My name is Sara White by the way, its nice to meet you. So what do you say we get you cleaned up. Then maybe we can find the ones we love. They say time apart makes the heart grow fonder, I'm curious to see if that's true."

Chuck opened the door and motioned for Sara to enter, "Sounds like a plan to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Still don't own Chuck. Probably a good thing.

Thanks for the reviews your appreciation guides my pen.

* * *

As Chuck entered the building he noticed how much it looked like the last hangar he was in. Although this one seemed empty. Sara turned to him, "Locker 8 has a change of clothes in it and all your new stuff. Go grab a shower and change, I'll put together some food for you I'm sure your starving."

Chuck cocked his head, "Everything okay?"

Sara nodded, "Yes. I just need to stay focused. We have to move quickly to make the meeting with the general. I had quite a long meeting with her when I first arrived out here. I just barely managed to keep myself part of the team. We are skating on thin ice with her considering our relationship. We need to prove we can keep the mission our top priority. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Now scoot!"

Chuck quickly got out of his flight suit and showered. He changed into the clothes from the locker. While they were not necessarily clothes Chuck would have picked out he had to give Sara credit, he looked good in them. He found a wallet with a substantial amount of cash. His new name was of course Charles Michaelson. He found a new iPhone, a new watch, a set of keys, and other miscellaneous items he would normally have. Before leaving the locker room he grabbed the ring box and tucked it into his pocket. Lastly he grabbed the sidearm from his utility vest and tucked it into the back of his pants.

Finally Chuck emerged from the locker room to find Sara had a quick lunch of sandwiches and potato salad for him. Chuck wolfed down a sandwich and a helping of potato salad in record time, "Whoa didn't realize just how hungry I was till I took that first bite. I'm good for now thought. Should we hit the road?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah lets get going I'll brief you on our cover along the way."

Chuck helped clean up and then escorted Sara to the car. He was a little surprised when she made her way over to the passenger door and stood there. Chuck cocked an eyebrow, "Your actually gonna let me drive your car? You never let me drive your Porsche."

Sara laughed, "This isn't my car dear, I left my Porsche at the house."

Chuck's jaw dropped open, "You mean.....?"

Sara's musical laughter continued, "Yes. Now are you gonna get over here and open my door for me or am I not worth it anymore?"

Chuck sped around the car and helped her in. Before closing the door he gave her a quick kiss, "Always have been and always will be worth it."

Sara smiled, "Flattery will get you everywhere. Let's go see our new home."

Chuck jumped in the drivers seat of his mustang, "_Not just my Mustang. But my Mustang GT 500. Imagine that.... Sara seems to get Porches everywhere she goes I wonder if I can get these everywhere as well."_

Sara pushed a button on the GPS unit on the dash. _"_Just follow the directions._"_

Chuck backed the car out and then revved the engine a few times loving the feel of the big V8 and the sound of the performance exhaust. He took it easy in the car as they made their way off the base. As soon as he passed the last guard gate he dropped the hammer on the Mustang. The big V8 roared to life as the car leaped forward. Chuck eased out of it just before the car hit the 100mph mark. Chuck turned to Sara with a goofy grin, "I just had to see what she felt like. I mean I may be a nerd and love video games. But I have my 'manly moments'. I'll keep it around the speed limit now. So what's our new cover like?"

Sara laughed, "Manly moment huh? That better not be your only manly moment for the day buster. I programmed it to take us home for the briefing and the later 'debriefing'." She said the last word with a sexy purr.

Chuck blushed profusely as Sara continued completely professional again, "You are Charles Ian Michaelson. A couple years ago you opened your own company. It's called Intertech. Don't blame me that's the name the CIA came up with. Your company has two focuses. It's main focus is the design of firewalls. You have a list of dummy clients set up to cover the last few years of history. You have a partner in this venture, one John Reynolds. He handles the physical security and installation of the units as well as on site repairs. Your known to make the trip out to fix things as well though, you like to say it keeps you grounded. The other partner of your company are for its second focus which is on video game design. You only recently decided to move in this direction with your company. Your partner on that side is one Martin Burns, your bearded partner in crime. He is the lead designer of the video game division. The final two employees are Tina Cho, formerly Anna Wu, and myself. We work for you covering most of the secretarial work, but they are also your all star sales team."

Chuck laughed softly, "I now know where the success of my company comes from. I'm pretty sure between you and Anna we could start selling space heaters to desert nomads and still make a fortune."

Sara gave him a smile in thanks for the compliment and continued, "Tina is the leader of the sales team as you hired her when you started the company. Martin and herself hit it off in a whirlwind romance. I came into the fold later. You met me in a local electronics store. The tech guy there couldn't fix my phone but you could. We dated for a while and then one night you were talking about having to hire a new sales representative. I reminded you that I had a degree in marketing. You had Tina interview me and I became part of the team. The company has worked well because we are small, focused, and we are all like one big family. You handle a lot of things like tech support, graphics design, and coding though outsourced contracts with other small firms specialized like yourself."

Sara waved a hand at the car, "The firewall side of your business has been humming along nicely and you enjoy a comfortable lifestyle. Originally your company was based out of Sacramento. But a few months ago your sister and her husband were killed in a car accident. You managed to move on, but realized that you were no longer happy living in Sacramento. You thought that making a change of location along with the new focus of the company would be a good idea. Especially considering the move to this area gave you access to plenty of local talent to outsource to. Also there were a lot of financial benefits to moving to the Miami area. You pitched the idea to your employees and everyone except for the support staff of two secretaries and a receptionist agreed to the move. That is why Tina and I are covering those responsibilities for the time being."

Chuck began to wind his way through an upper crust residential area, "_Man this is pretty nice, __definitely higher class suburbia."_

Sara waved her hand around indicating the neighborhood, "In a stroke of luck we found the perfect housing for us out here in a great neighborhood. Four houses in their own private Cul-de-sac. We own one, Martin and Tina own another, John Reynolds has a third, and the fourth was already owned by a married couple when we moved out here."

Sara looked up, "The blue mailbox is ours." As Chuck pulled into the driveway Sarah reached up and hit the garage door opener. Chuck pulled the mustang in and parked beside the porsche, "Don't you dare ding my door when you get out." Chuck smiled nervously and was very ginger in getting out of the car. Sara grabbed Chucks arm and led him down the driveway to check the mail, talking as they walked, "Our neighbors are Elizabeth and David Harrison. They are very awesome neighbors." She added with a laugh. "We hit it off from the beginning. You said that they reminded you of your sister and her husband who had been killed in a car crash. Within weeks they were just another arm of our extended family. Their house is the the one to the right of us, to the right of their house is Martin and Tina's, and to the left of us is John's house."

The couple walked back into the house with the mail in hand, "I know its a lot to take in but this is a big step. We are officially going off the grid for the time being. Beyond that I'm as unsure as you are, I was following orders in setting all this up. All I know is that we will be here for a while getting you trained."

Sara grabbed a protein drink out of the fridge and handed it to Chuck, "Here have this, we need to get you used to eating 5 times a day and increase your protein intake. Follow me, we have to get ready for the briefing. I'll give you the tour of the house afterwards."

Chuck followed Sara down into the basement, it was fully finished and had a room that was set up as an entertainment area. Large TV, big comfy couch, several video game consoles, all his posters from his room, and two full computer systems. Pretty much a geeks paradise. Sara smiled up at him, "This my love is your man cave. It's even rumored that I spend time down here with you, hence the second computer."

Chuck looked around speechless, "Thank you feels so weak, your so amazing for taking the time to set this up for me. Especially when this could be temporary."

Sara smiled and winked at Chuck, "You've always been worth it as well."

Sara pulled Chuck over by the Tron poster on the wall and touched the O in Tron. The poster slid to the side revealing a control panel similar to the one that had been there for Castle. A retinal scan occurred and then part of the wall sunk and slid in on itself revealing a hallway. Sara led Chuck down the hallway and into an area that was very similar to Castle. "This is the new Castle. We have the main briefing and planning room. Over there is the server room. The armory is that way. And back there is the medical bay. We don't have holding areas here those are all at Fortress which is part of the office."

Chuck cocked his head, "Wait we have two secret underground bases?"

Sara shrugged, "This was all set up by the General. I had no part in this. I was told that this was mostly for quick mission planning and it doubles as a safehouse or bunker in an emergency situation."

Sara and Chuck's conversation was interrupted when Beckman came on screen,"Hello Agent's Michaelson and White. Agent White I assume you have brought Agent Michaelson up to speed?"

Sara was nearly standing in a rigid military attention stance, "I have brought Agent Michaelson up to speed on his cover. He is aware of the housing situation and has been shown around Castle. Due to the fact that Reynolds had interference during his extraction I have not had time to show him the Intertech offices or Fortress as of yet."

Beckman nodded, "I see well considering it is Friday evening I think the rest of the tour can wait until Monday. You will report to Fortress on Monday morning to begin your training regimen. Dr. Harrison has opted to forgo resuming his medical career until you your physical training is complete. Whereas your sister has gone back to being a doctor with almost a fanatical zeal. I have been informed that she is having trouble adjusting to the way things are. Agent Michaelson I expect you help her adjust this weekend and get her on board fully."

Chuck stiffened for a moment at the General's insinuation that he should treat his sister almost like an asset. Then he relaxed realizing that that is just how Beckman operates, "Yes ma'am I'll spend some time with her. She's probably just a bit shell shocked. I should be able to help her adjust, it took me a while to get used to this type of life." Chuck thought to himself though, "_I'm not really sure if I'll ever get used to this life. I should be able to get Ellie calmed down though, its not like she has to go on missions or anything."_

Beckman raised an eyebrow, "Whatever it takes to make it work. Now onto our next order of business. Your training. The skill sets within the intersect will give you a significant boost in the speed of your training. But some things just need to be practiced to get good at. We designed the intersect to make an already trained agent better, not to make a civilian an agent. Your training will be focused, it will be intense, and it will push you to the limits. If I don't think your giving it your all I will pull the plug on this project. I only agreed to this project because Agent's White and Reynolds were so adamant that it would be a success."

Beckman smoothed back her hair, "You will undergo physical fitness training with Dr. Harrison. You will work with Agent's White, Reynolds, and Montgomery on various aspects of agent training. Agent Montgomery will arrive around the same time as Agent Cho and Analyst Burns. His cover will be their great uncle who is visiting and thinking of moving to Miami."

"Providing that your training goes well I have plans to add one final member to the team. Considering the delicate nature of this operation I am being very careful in my selection of that member. Although I think it will most likely be an analyst."

"My reasoning for that is that the last 2 years have proven that matching an agent with someone with an analyst's skill set has worked out well. Finding one last analyst to work with Agent Reynolds would give is three groups. Small missions can be handled by each of the analyst and agent teams. Larger missions can be handled easier by having multiple surveillance groups or by having the teams come together for a larger strike."

"Each of the analysts will be given standard combat training but we are counting on the dynamic of a great agent and a great analyst continuing to be a boon. This entire operation is an experiment in many ways. If this works out it could change the way we handle operations for years to come."

"The last item I have to cover is this relationship that has grown between you two. I won't even pretend that I like it. If I saw a way around it that didn't set this project back or destroy it entirely I would stop it immediately. Agent Michaelson you may now be considered an agent and undergoing training to that end. But first and foremost you are the human intersect. Both the most beneficial and most dangerous intelligence asset the nation currently has. Agent White your primary mission has been, is, and will continue to be to protect the intersect no matter the cost. If I believe that this relationship will affect that mission then I will pull the plug on this project. Agent Michaelson will be in a secure location before he knows it and you Agent White will be manning an intelligence post built just for you on Bouvet Island by the end of that day. Do we understand each other Agents?"

Chuck and Sara both chorused, "Yes General."

Beckman nodded her head and seemed pleased, "Good, now none of of your teams will be going on missions for the moment. But Agent Michaelson I will still need you to be on call to review intelligence for some of our other teams. Other than that try to enjoy your training. This may be the closest thing to a vacation you'll get for a long time."

Beckman reached forward on her desk and cut the video. Chuck looked over at Sara and raised an eyebrow, "Well its nice to know that some things never change. She's as pleasant as ever."

* * *

Any thoughts on who you would like to see for the final team member? I'm not 100% sure who I want to bring in to be partnered up with Casey at this point. Could be Ilsa, Carina, or perhaps some original character. Let me know your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I bought a subway sub today does that mean I own like 0.000000000001% of chuck?

As always thanks for the reviews. You guys are the reason this story keeps getting written.

* * *

Sara led Chuck back up to the house and into the kitchen. She started grabbing things seemingly at random from around the kitchen. As she started the prep work for dinner she was having fun showing off her knife work to Chuck. As she started actually cooking Chuck finally broke the silence.

"Wow I had no idea you were so handy in the kitchen. You never really acted that comfortable in one." Chuck commented as he watched Sara going to town. Chuck really didn't have an idea what she was cooking and when he had asked all he had gotten was, "Don't really have a name for it yet."

Chuck just filed it away as Sara's mystery Asian dish and hoped it tasted as good as it smelled. Finally Chuck decided to get around to talking about the thing he dreaded. "So what's going on with Ellie?"

Sara's shoulders slumped a bit. She had avoided bringing up that subject. She had been in the same kind of mood she had been that morning she first cooked breakfast for him on their mission in the suburbs. But thinking about Ellie popped the little bubble of her fantasy. She sighed softly before speaking, "I'm not really sure. She's not talking to anyone. The first day or two she was okay. A little shaken up maybe but she seemed to be handling things. I mean its understandable for anyone that's not use to this stuff to be a little shaken or even a lot shaken. But starting on the 3rd day she began pulling away from us. Will you hand me the large saucepan?"

Sara took a moment to further her meal then began to speak again, "Where was I oh yeah. On the third day she called and asked me if I was capable of making some dinner instead of her for once. I was surprised at her being rude but I just ignored it trying to be helpful and offered to cook something. I also invited her and David over. David came over and hung out while I was cooking and when it was almost time for dinner to be finished I tried to call Ellie. She never picked up, it just went to voice mail."

Sara left some kind of sauce simmering on the stove and hopped up on the counter. Chuck stepped in front of her and pulled her close and then gave her a tender kiss with as much feeling as he could muster. Sara melted into him after the kiss, "God I missed you."

Chuck smiled, "I missed you too angel."

Sara arranged herself where she could keep an eye on the stove and still hold Chuck before she continued, "So Devon tried to call her, and she picked up for him. Asked him what he wanted. When he asked if she was going to come to dinner I actually heard her reply from across the table. She asked him why on earth would she have dinner with the bitch that ruined her life. Devon tried to calm her down and talk to her. She eventually just told him she took an extra shift and would be home late."

Sara quickly kissed Chuck, "Gotta work on my food, will you get me some wine?" Chuck replied in the affirmative and went to get a bottle of wine. As he was returning with the wine there was a knock at the door. Chuck set the bottle down in the kitchen and went to answer it. He opened the door slowly, one hand snaked under the back of his shirt unconsciously.

A deep voice rang out, "Chuckster!! Damn it's good to see you lil bro!"

Chuck smiled nearly as big as he had when he had seen Sara, "It's really good to see you as well Dev... err David. I would have to say its awesome."

David grinned as Chuck led him in the house, "I couldn't have said it better myself Chuckster. Sara and John here?"

"Sara is but not John. We ran into some complications during our trip and he is making sure they don't follow us here."

"You mean....."

Chuck shook his head, "No nothing like that, he's just making sure every thing is cleaned up and believable back home. And Sara.... well she's doing something amazing in the kitchen. I shouldn't be surprised, I have yet to find something she isn't amazing at. Well as long as you don't count talking about her feelings." Chuck laughed until he heard Sara say, "Hey I heard that, don't think that because I've missed you so much that you won't find yourself in the doghouse."

David clapped a hand on Chuck's back, "Don't let her fool you man. That woman has been miserable without you. The only way your sleeping on the couch tonight is if she is there with you."

Sara pretended to pout, "No fair how am I supposed to keep him in line now."

Chuck poured 3 glasses of wine and after passing them out quipped, "Like the Chuck can be tamed."

Chuck smiled hugely because he had caught both of them mid drink. After much sputtering, snorting of wine, and laughter a strange silence settled over the room. Sara looked up at David, "I was bringing Chuck up to speed on Ellie. I made it to the phone call on the third day." David winced at the mention of that, "You know she may keep saying that but deep down she doesn't believe it. She's just.... Oh man I dunno but she's something. I really hope you can help Ellie out Chuck. I miss my wife man. She's been working around the clock it seems. I've heard she's sleeping in the on call room at work a lot. And when she does come home she immediately goes to the bedroom and locks the door behind her like she did tonight."

Chuck looked over at Sara. She was surprised that she didn't see sadness on his face. She saw something that always made her a little weak in the knees. It was the face chuck had on whenever he had a plan and he was completely confident it was going to work. Sara couldn't help it, when he had that look on his face she always got a little hot under the collar. This was the Chuck that was capable of anything he put his mind to and damn did he push her buttons. She had to get him out of here or she wouldn't be letting him out of the house. "Leave the gun."

David's eyebrows shot up as Chuck pulled a pistol out of the small of his back and set it on the counter. Chuck merely smiled at Sara, "Anything else dear?"

Sara shook her head no then asked, "Need me to do anything?"

Chuck shrugged, "Forgive me for screwing up your dinner plans when you made this amazing meal."

Sara waved a hand, "This? This was nothing, I kind of figured you would need to go see Ellie. Now tomorrow I plan on making Lobster Thermidor and if if you miss that one I will be pretty upset. Go on, I know your going to start getting tired soon you've had a long day."

Chuck gave Sara another quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "I don't really deserve you."

Before she could reply he put an arm around David's shoulder and led him out, "Come one lets do this. It's not gonna be pretty and your gonna have to deal with the fallout when I'm done. But we are gonna fix this right now."

Sara watched the two walk out and thought to herself, "_It's me that doesn't deserve you. And everyday I pray that you never realize that."_

* * *

Chuck and David entered the house and Chuck turned to him, "I need you to stay out here no matter what and to trust me I know what I'm doing."

"I trust you bro."

"So where's the bedroom?"

David gave him directions. Chuck took a few deep breaths partly to calm himself, but mostly to steel himself. He was never a fan of tough loving, but he knew from their childhood that in extreme times that's what it took to shake Ellie out of a funk.

Chuck walked up to the bedroom door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Chuck spoke up, "Hey Sis its me, I've missed you."

"Elizabeth Harrison doesn't have a brother. And Charles Michaelson's sister died in a car wreck. Some spy you are if you didn't know that your own sister was dead! Just go back over to that house with that woman that only loves you because she's ordered to and ruins people's life for the same reason!"

Chuck closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths before he tried the nice way again, "Ellie come on, open up. Its me Chuck. You'll always be my big sister Ellie and I'll always be your baby brother Chuck. When everyone else left us we were there for each other. A lot of times it was you that was there for me way more than I was for you. You took so much on your shoulders to take care of us. You helped me keep on track and get into Stanford even though you had so much on your plate trying to keep up with being in Pre-med."

"And when I got kicked out of Stanford you were right there for me as I fell apart. You didn't judge me you just caught me as I fell and kept trying to help me get back on my feet. I don't know what I would have done without you. You kept me afloat instead of drowning in the sea of my sorrow."

"Let me be there for you like you always have been for me, let me in."

Chuck was listening intently at the door. He heard the slightest rustle of feet on carpet as Ellie almost walked up to the door. The seconds ticked by as Chuck strained his ears to listen. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ellie finally did speak. Well actually she screamed, with enough force that you could hear her voice cracking and Chuck was worried she might actually rip her vocal cords, "GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU. GET OUT. G E T O U T!!!!!"

Chuck walked back towards the living room David looked up at him with an inquisitive glance. Chuck asked, "Got a beer by chance?"

"Yeah bro in the fridge I'll grab us one."

Chuck followed him in the kitchen and took the beer from him. David sighed, "That didn't sound like it went to well."

Chuck shrugged, "It would have worked a couple of weeks ago. I just wanted to try the soft approach first."

David's brow furrowed, "So what now?"

Chuck sighed, "Ellie has a problem with really big changes in her life especially when she isn't in control of that change. After dad left she did something similar. She withdrew into herself. Locked herself behind a shell and kept all of her emotions inside. I'm going to crack the shell so that they can get out again and she can deal with them."

Chuck drained his beer and tossed the bottle, "Just be there for her she's gonna need to find her balance again and she won't wanna see me for a couple days."

David shook his head, "You sure about this?"

Chuck nodded and started back towards the bedroom. He stopped outside the door and took two deep breaths before he drew his foot back and kicked the bedroom door in. The frame let go with a loud crack, there was another pop as one of the hinges let go as well. It came to rest at a haphazard angle. "_I hope Devon err David can fix that."_ He stalked into the bedroom to find Ellie sitting on the bed looking shocked. She looked terrible and Chuck almost faltered but he took a deep breath and steeled himself. Chuck leaned down and in a strong but quiet voice he spoke directly to Ellie, "I'm a little disappointed to see that mom and dad's legacy is living on in you. You may still be in the house but you've left him just as much as mom or dad ever left us. Way to go sis, I bet our parents are proud right now."

Chuck turned around and walked out of the room. But he wasn't quick enough to miss the fact that Ellie sat up ramrod straight at his words, and her face looked like someone had hit her in the gut with a sledgehammer. She looked like a fish out of water as she search for some sort of reply. But before she could come up with one Chuck was out of the room. David was standing in the hall, Chuck jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom. David quickly walked inside, not sure what he was walking into. Chuck stood outside the door for a while but eventually he heard Ellie speak and knew his work was done for right now.

"I've been so horrible to you, you must hate me."

"I could never hate you babe your my best friend, your the love of my life, and your my wife. I think I loved you before I knew you and I will continue to love you until my dying breath."

Chuck heard the sobs begin and knew that Ellie would be fine in a few days so he headed for his own home, "_God I'm tired all those hours in an uncomfortable cockpit, then trying to assimilate everything here."_

* * *

Chuck let himself back into the house and headed for the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and was not surprised but was very happy to find his favorite beer. As he took the first drink of it he felt arms wrap around him from behind, "Are you okay?"

Chuck spun around and squeezed her back, "A few minutes in your arms and I'm always okay angel."

Sara tilted her head to the side, "You look tired."

Chuck nodded, "It's been a hell of a day."

Sara nodded, "Wanna talk about Ellie?"

Chuck shook his head, "Not tonight, she will be okay in a couple days though."

Sara smiled, "Good, I missed the way things were."

Chuck smiled, "We will be one big happy family again soon don't worry."

Sara sighed, "Yeah you will."

Chuck was pretty tired so it took a moment for him to connect the dots with what Sara had said, "Yes WE will. WE Sara. Comprende'?"

Sara absentmindedly reached up to play with one of his errant curls before she remembered they were gone. Sara let her arm drop and shrugged, " No I don't understand, I'm trying to though."

Chuck toyed with the velvet box in his pocket for a moment. "_Soon I'm going to ask you to become part of the family officially. But I need to make it special. But I'll figure that out tomorrow."_

Sara watched Chuck as he drifted off in his thoughts for a moment. She really looked at him and noticed that his eyes seemed a little dull. He had the look of a man who hadn't been eating and sleeping well for a while. She thought back over the evening. She remembered the gun she had to take off of him. "_Since when does Chuck carry a gun with any level of comfort. I didn't even realize he had it until we were back at the house. Its just so out of character for him that I never even thought to look for one."_

Sara gave Chuck a quick kiss, "Sit down at the table I'll make you a plate of food. Then we can head to bed, I know you want some sleep."

Chuck smiled, but as Sara watched it with her agent's eye she noticed it was a little forced. She kept examining the day as she made a plate and sat down beside him. Chuck held her hand while eating. Sarah continued to think, "_He was perfectly Chuck when he got off the jet. Didn't notice anything on the ride over here. The briefing with the general was just like a normal briefing, nothing out of the ordinary. The thing with Ellie seemed to take it out of him, but I'm guessing that was very emotional. It's almost like the last month didn't happen."_

Sara's head whipped over to look at Chuck. "_Oh my god......" _Tears started to fall down Sara's cheeks as she connected the dots. "_He's been in LA all alone for the last month. Everyone that he loves gone and he just had to trust a goverment that hasn't always been honest with him that he would see them again. Left with 2 bodyguards that he didn't trust, no way of knowing whether they were actually part of the ring." _Sara didn't even wipe her eyes she just let the tears fall. "_It was almost like his own sneak preview of what it would be like to go into a secure location. And then he gets back here and puts on a strong facade for me, puts devon at ease, and he helps Ellie. How do you keep amazing me Charles Irving Bartowski?"_

Sarah watched as he finished dinner. He had barely set his fork down when Sara wordlessly dragged him to the bedroom. She changed into her usual sleepwear of a t-shirt and boyshorts. She tossed him a pair of shorts to sleep in and climbed into bed. "You coming to bed?"

Chuck grinned, "Well seeing how I just got into town and don't have any other plans."

He quickly changed and crawled into bed beside her. Sara snuggled up to him, "I'm sorry."

Chuck stared at her for a moment his face a mask of confusion, "For what?"

Sara felt the tears falling again, "I didn't really think about how hard this month must have been on you. I was out here, I was busy, and I had El and David here. Even Casey was here for a while. But you..... you were in LA all alone basically. Everyone important, everyone you loved, and everyone you trusted gone. And then you come back here and your putting on a strong facade for all of us. You don't have to be strong for me, you know that right? I'll still feel the same about you no matter what."

Sara looked up to find that Chuck was silently crying. She pulled his head down and held him to her. He never made a sound but she continued to feel her T-shirt moisten from his tears. It took a while but eventually he relaxed and his breathing took on a deep rythmic cycle. Sara continued to stroke his shorter hair, her thoughts on the future as she drifted off to sleep beside him, "_So many changes in such a short time and more to come. Will you make it through this and still be my Chuck..... will we survive this?"_

_

* * *

_

I'm not as happy with this chapter as I have been some others. I think its the Ellie situation it feels like I neatly wrapped it up. But alas its going to take more than a broken door to fix Ellie. Coming up soon we have the Ellie and Sarah confrontation. Big bad sis meets big bad spy, who's your money on?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own Chuck.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

* * *

Sara woke up later than usual for her. She guessed it was mid morning at least from the amount of sun that filtered in through her closed eyelids. She refused to open her eyes though and just tried to enjoy the moment she found herself in. She was draped over Chucks side, her head on his chest. She listened to the slow steady beats of his heart and for a moment she was completely at peace.

Eventually she couldn't lay in the bed any longer and she carefully extricated herself from the bed. Chuck sleepily tried to roll over and pull her back to him. But an unconscious Chuck was no match for a fully awake agent and he merely ended up spooning a pillow. Sara quietly had a shower and then made her way to the kitchen. After the coffee finished she took it and her breakfast out onto the back deck. She was enjoying a cup of coffee and a bagel when her phone rang.

"White secure"

"Reynolds secure, how's our boy?"

"I'm not really sure. I think the last month has been tougher on him than we realize. I'm honestly a lil worried about him. You know that he kept the sidearm you gave him? A month ago he was scared to hold a gun much less carry one."

Reynolds grunted in approval, "He's growing up. He wouldn't survive in this life like he was. You know he's going to have to change in some ways. You know there is no other way. Beckman was ready to throw him in a hole after he did it to himself again. And the only reason she's letting the two of you fly is because of his change in status. And I wouldn't plan on her staying okay with it. One slip up and one or both of you are gone."

"I know. So did you manage to get clear of things out there?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out to the country to start making arrangements for the last delivery. Sounds like it could be a couple of weeks though. Wonder woman has to hit a certain phase of her training before she can fly."

"Understood, call if you need any assistance."

"Roger that, Reynolds out. Oh and for gods sake get the kid a decent piece, those Beretta m9's are crap."

"I've been thinking about getting a new one myself, a girls gotta accessorize ya know. I'll take him shopping with me."

Sara heard a grunt before the connection closed. Sara leaned her head back only to find herself looking up at a freshly showered and shirtless Chuck with a towel draped over his shoulders. Chuck smiled as she visibly jumped, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah that was just Reynolds checking in. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while."

"Hungry?"

"Starved actually." As Sara was getting up he cut in, "You don't have to get up and make something. I'll just grab some cereal."

"Nope we have to get you used to your new eating habits. 5 or 6 meals a day with plenty of protein. We are going to start you off with whole eggs, whole wheat bagel, some grapefruit, and water or coffee."

"But I like cereal." Chuck tried to pout.

"Its part of your training. I need you to trust me on this."

"Well at least your not making me have one of Awesome's shakes."

Sara smirked, "Not today at least, you start those on Monday."

Chuck groaned.

After breakfast Chuck took a stroll around the house. The decor was all CIA issue like the last house had been. Only instead of the newlyweds theme this was all tailored to a couple that was still building their lives. "So why didn't they issue us a dog this time?"

Sara replied, "I didn't really know if you would want one. We still don't know how long we will be here I was not sure if you would want one. If you get attached to one and then we have to leave or go deep cover or something like that. I couldn't call and ask you either. I love dogs, I haven't had one in a really long time. But I wasn't sure how you felt about them anymore, you haven't had one since I've known you. I'm rambling aren't I?"

Chuck smiled, "Yes you are. I'm getting the feeling you wouldn't mind a dog."

Sara smiled shyly, "No I wouldn't. But it would have to be a CIA trained dog, I can't stand undisciplined animals. And then what happens if we get attached and have to leave?"

Chuck shrugged, "That's pretty simple, Ell loves dogs. Only reason we haven't had one is because we were in an apartment."

Sara gave Chuck a megawatt smile, "I'll make the call and see what's available. Why don't you go get dressed, we will need to do some shopping. There are some other things I want to pick up while we are out."

A short time later found the two of them heading towards the local shopping area. Chuck had opted to drive saying that he wanted to get to know the area. Sara conceded with a smile knowing how boys are with their new toys. Did some mundane shopping before heading over to the pet store. Chuck knew this was a big deal when Sara scoffed at the thought of going to one of the major chain pet stores like Petsmart. No they had to go places like Bark and Bath and Pet Palace Productions. He couldn't bring himself to get mad at her though. Not even when she took nearly an hour to pick out the dog tag and get it engraved. She showed it to him with a twinkle in her eye that he was not used to seeing.

Chuck read the tag and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Your kidding right? That's his name?"

Sara chose to laugh, "Yeah when they got to him on the list I just had to choose him. You don't mind do you? He's a doberman I guess that's a little stereotypical considering what we do. But they are really good dogs, very active so he can go on your runs and bike rides. Plus he will protect you which I have to admit I like the idea of."

Chuck smiled, "That's fine babe, I trust you to pick us out a good dog. The name just caught me off guard that's all."

Sara replied, "Are you sure? I can pick another one if you want."

Chuck held Sara's hand, "I'm sure." Chuck began laughing as he finished though, "But I swear if that dog ever sends me an email he's going straight to the pound."

Finally they made it to their last stop a sporting good store. Sara helped Chuck pick out some things that would help him with his training. They picked out a bike and arranged to have it assembled and delivered. They made their way to the back of the store where there was a door marked "Employee's Only" with a guy loitering nearby. He asked Sara, "Find everything you need?"

Sara flashed him her CIA credentials and he pointed through the door, "You'll find everything else in there."

Chuck looked really confused but followed Sara into the back of the store. They went down a short hallway then entered a room that had most any kind of firearm you could think of. Sara waved her hand around, "We needed to get you something better than that crappy Beretta you brought home. Look around and find what you like. I prefer a Smith & Wesson 5906 personally but everyone is different."

Chuck spent the next hour testing out the feel of lots of different weapons. He eventually settled on a Springfield Armory XDM Bi-tone in .40 caliber. "I like this one."

Sara looked it over, "That's a nice gun. I still haven't made the jump to polymer frames though so I guess matching his and her guns are out for right now." Sara put it back in the case and set it along with some ammo in the cart."

Chuck smiled, "So any other shopping we need to do? Need a couple of landmines for the house or something?"

Sara looked like she was thinking for a moment, "Nah then I won't have anything to shop for next week."

Chuck groaned.

Sara and Chuck had one of those wandering and aimless couple conversations as they drove home until it was interrupted by Chuck's phone ringing. He looked at the screen and saw it was Ell calling him, "Hey there sis." Chuck answered cheerfully.

"Hey little brother, how are you?"

"I'm in horrible shape. Sara has been dragging me around shopping for hours. I'm not sure I can stand up to this torture much longer. A few more minutes and I might spill all my secrets. OWWWWW"

"She just smacked you or pinched you right?"

"Uh huh she's being mean."

"Nope she's just being a woman little brother."

"So what's up or did you just call to talk a bit?"

"I wanted to invite you two over to dinner. Kind of an apology for you having to do what you did last night and I need to talk to Sara."

"You sure your ready for that sis? Don't get me wrong I love the idea, just wanna make sure you get whatever time you need and whatever time you and David need."

"Well you guys won't be staying the night." Chuck heard Devon ring out in the background, "Join me in the shower babe?" Ell quickly wrapped the call up, "Gotta go, just come on over when you get home we will order pizza." The call ended.

Sara gave Chuck an inquiring look and Chuck said hesitantly, "Sis wants us to come over for dinner. I know you were planning on cooking that lobster stuff and she kinda hung up on me for 'shower time' before I had a chance to explain that."

Sara waved him off, "It's too late for me to start the Lobster Thermidore this evening anyways. I'll just make it tomorrow. Besides getting our family back in sync is more important than impressing you with my culinary skills."

They got back to the house and unloaded everything. Sara found Chuck staring at the case for his new gun, "Nuh uh Ell's got a strict no guns in her house policy. I don't even take mine over there. Luckily she's never said anything about my knives."

Chuck laughed, "You know I was afraid to cop a feel on our first few kisses because I was afraid of cutting myself."

Sara laughed back, "And now?"

Chuck gave Sara the Bartowski eyebrow dance, "Some things are worth risking life and limb for."

* * *

Some time later Sara and Chuck finally make it over to Ellie's house. David answers the door and waves them inside, "Just how far away were you two shopping?" Then David notices the look on both of them and offers Chuck a high five, "Afternoon Delight.... very awesome bro."

Chuck blushes but still smiles and high fives David, "Thanks I think." Chuck looked around, "Where's Sis?"

David motioned to the kitchen, "She's in there getting some drinks."

Chuck headed that way, "I'll give her a hand, why don't you two order the pizza?"

Chuck entered the kitchen and just sort of awkwardly stood there for a moment looking at Ell, she stared back at him as well. Chuck opened his mouth a few times to say something but each time he closed his mouth. Finally he just said, "Hi sis"

"Hello little brother."

"How are you?"

Ellie shrugs, "I'm holding it together. That's an improvement though."

"How do you feel about a brother sister hugging situation?"

"I'd really like that."

Chuck and Ellie hug for a long time. Ellie talks softly during the hug, "I was so scared. I didn't know if you were okay. She told me I couldn't contact you under any circumstances. When I tried to call you from the hospital once it said that your number was disconnected, then John told me not to try that again. I worried that you had been killed or taken underground. You were free of all of this. Dad helped you get free of it. And then she sucked you right back into it."

Chuck stiffened up and pushed Ellie away, "No sis you don't seem to get it. I chose this, not because of her but because it was the right thing to do. Being with her is only a bonus."

"Bullshit, she's the governments whore and she has you wrapped around her finger. Getting you to do whatever they want. Don't you see?"

Chuck spat out his last words, "All I see is that you don't understand and your being to stubborn to try and understand. Call me when you really want to act like my sister."

Chuck stormed out of the kitchen and eventually out of the house with only Ellie's words following him, "Can't you see, she's just manipulating you! Wake up Chuck! Look at her! Girls like that don't fall for guys like you! Your just a...." Her words were cut off when Chuck slammed the door behind him, the windows shaking from the force.

Sara had heard Ellie as she started to raise her voice. When she started yelling Sara stood up instantly, her protective instincts for Chuck kicking in. But when Ellie started trying to belittle her feeling for Chuck she struck a nerve. And when she started trying to turn Chuck away from her Ellie didn't have a clue what kind of mistake she had made.

Sara looked at David with an intensity that made the man physically step away. Sara told him in a cold and authoritative manner, "Go with Chuck, and don't come back until I call you."

David looked at Sara and without thinking he said, "Don't hurt her please."

Sara's voice was even colder when she replied, "If I wanted to cause her harm your presence would not stop me, Now go."

It took David all of 5 seconds to realize he really didn't have a choice. She was a trained CIA bad-ass and she looked pissed. But he was also confident that she wouldn't cause Ellie any serious harm. So he hoped for the best and walked out the door after Chuck. He found him sitting in a chair on the front porch with a six pack of bottled beer beside him. David took a seat beside him, "Got one of those for me?"

Chuck shrugged, "Sure if you want, but there's a 6 of your favorite in the fridge if you prefer."

A moment later David returned with his beer and popped the top on one, "If that girl hadn't just scared 5 years off my life I might sing her praises for having my beer stocked. She really doesn't miss a beat does she?"

Chuck gave a half hearted laugh, "No she doesn't, she's an amazing woman. And without trying she always seems to remind me of it. It's a little daunting at times. Especially for a guy with a shaky self esteem to begin with."

David gripped Chuck's shoulder, "She loves you man. I'm not sure of a lot of things these days, but that's one thing that I am sure of. I just hope she doesn't hurt Ellie...."

Chuck smiled, "That's one thing I'm sure of, she wouldn't hurt Ellie. Not physically at least."

The two men enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then they passed a little time with pleasant conversation talk of old times, talk of the future, and talk of Chuck's upcoming training. Suddenly a black SUV pulled into the driveway. A man in a standard issue G-man suit stepped out of the truck, "Charles Michaelson?"

Chuck walked over to him, "Yeah that's me."

The man pulled out a clipboard, "I have a delivery for you, your partner called it in. I just need to see your ID and have you sign for it." Chuck pulled out his drivers license and handed it over. The man deadpanned, "No sir your other ID." Chuck grinned, "Oh yeah" and handed over his CIA credentials. After reclaiming his ID and signing Chuck followed the guy to the back of the SUV. He opened the door and let a young yet mature Doberman out of the back. He also handed Chuck a small book, "This is a handbook detailing the more advanced hand commands. We will have a trainer come out every six months for refresher training. He will respond to the common commands vocally though. Things like heel, sit, stay and the like. Any questions?"

Chuck shrugged, "No I don't think so, at least not right now."

The man nodded, "If you think of any just call the kennel and you can speak with a trainer. Good Day."

With that the man left as Chuck led the dog to the house he waved David inside as he entered with the dog. Chuck found the collar and attached the name tag and registration tag before putting it on him. David spoke up, "Man that's a big dog, I've heard that breed can be a little aggressive."

Chuck dismissed the comment with a wave, "It's an undeserved reputation. They excel as guard dogs due to their nature. But its loyalty and protectiveness that makes them so good, not aggression."

David nodded, "I guess that makes sense." He called the dog over with a whistle and started to pet him. "So what's your name boy?" David look at his name tag and then looked at Chuck with a weird look on his face. "Your kidding me right? That's his name?"

Chuck laughed, "Yeah that's his name. I wonder how much longer the girls are going to take, Sara has been looking forward to his arrival with an excitement I've never seen her have before."

David shrugged, "Dunno. But I do know that I'm not interrupting them."

Chuck brought David and the dog back out on the porch. Chuck drank and went through the dogs handbook, David drank and played with the dog. Eventually the calm quiet was broken when David's phone rang.

* * *

Sara whirled around as soon as the door closed behind David. She took slow graceful steps towards Ellie, her eyes locked on the woman. She looked like a tigress stalking her prey. Ellie began to back away, tinges of real fear showing on her face. Then Ellie found herself in the corner of the kitchen. Ellie realized she had no where to go and with nothing to lose she opened her mouth to stand her ground.

Sara cut her off before she could speak though, "I'm going to tell you a story. Some parts of this story I haven't even had the guts to tell Chuck about yet. I will be intentionally vague in parts but only where the details don't really matter. I want you to understand just how right and yet just how wrong you were earlier. You made the comment that girls like me don't fall for guys like your brother."

Sara sighed, "Your right, girls just like me don't fall for guys like your brother. Your brother is an amazing man and no matter how hard I try I can't get him to see it. He's like no one I've ever met before. I tried not to fall for him..... I tried so hard. He deserves so much better than me."

Ellie didn't relax but her stance started to become slightly less aggressive as Sara continued, "My mother died when I was very young. I ended up with my father. His chosen profession was a con man. He was always moving us around and changing our identities. I haven't gone by my birth name since I was around 4 years old. Not only did I live with a criminal but he trained me to be just like him. I took part in his con's most of my life. When I was in high school he conned the wrong people and the only way he could live was to go to jail. It was at that point that the CIA recruited me."

Sara poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Ellie before she continued, "I was what they consider an ideal recruit. People like me have nothing outside the agency. So we take on the agency as a surrogate family. We lose our self in trying to impress our family. For my kind the mission is always first. I did things that slowly stripped away my humanity and forced me to lock my emotions away in a box. I have seduced, stolen, betrayed, used, killed, and many other horrible words in the name of the mission for the greater good."

This time Ellie refilled their glasses, "I never really knew I was missing out on anything. I had a flawless career, not a single black mark on my record. I even thought I found love out there. My partner was Bryce Larkin. We worked together and had a relationship for years. Then all of a sudden my life out there fell apart. I was told that Bryce was a traitor and sent her to investigate your brothers connection to him after he emailed him the intersect."

Sara sipped her wine as she recalled their first meeting, "You know the first time I met your brother he blew me off to help a little girl and her father. Me a trained CIA seductress.... and he walked away from me because this idiot of a dad screwed up and didn't record his daughters recital. Chuck commandeered the buy-more and helped the dad tape an impromptu recital."

More wine was drank, "I should have known I was in trouble on that first date. Your brother managed to make me, the perfect CIA agent, relax. That may sound like a good thing. And for any other person it would be. But in my work if you relax you die or the person your protecting dies."

Another bottled was opened and still Sara talked, "Then your brother and I began our two year long courting dance. It was a long uphill battle. So many things fought against us. In the beginning if Casey or the general or graham had gotten a hint of how I felt they would have reassigned me immediately and brought in a new agent to handle him. I was dealing with the loss of Bryce to begin with as well. Then we found out that Bryce wasn't dead."

Sara went on to recount every high and low of their roller coaster ride of a relationship. All the things that worked against them. Then she got to the day of Ellie's wedding. They were starting on their third bottle of wine and feeling absolutely no pain as Sara moved into the homestretch.

"The general tried to recruit chuck that morning. It would have been Bryce, him, and me as a team. But Chuck didn't know that. I told the General that he had to join for his own reasons or not at all. Chuck walked away from it all, and I was given my new orders. I would be leaving the morning after your wedding." Tears started to slowly fall. "He cornered me in the church and tried to talk to me about taking a vacation with him. I told him I was leaving with Bryce, even though I knew even then that I couldn't walk away from Chuck.

"You know the story of Roark and how he ruined your wedding and how Chuck saved the day and gave you your dream wedding. What you don't know is that I had told Bryce I wasn't going with him. And I was in the process of telling Chuck that I was giving everything else up for a life with him. Then I found out that Bryce was in trouble. I still loved Bryce even if I wasn't in love with him anymore and I just couldn't stand by, I had to go help him. And Chuck being Chuck he came along as well."

Sara's tears started to fall again, "Bryce was wounded and stuck in the intersect room. We sent Chuck away to go call in backup. But once again he didn't listen and did something stupidly heroic. God I love and hate him so much when he does that. But anyways he found a back way into the intersect room. Bryce gave a device to destroy it and even told him that I had decided to stay with him. But Bryce also told him about a very dangerous threat to the nation and even the world at large right before he died. Chuck knew that with the intersect he could help fight this threat. He threw away a chance at a normal life with me. The picket fence, 2.5 kids, PTA meetings, and all the trimmings."

Sara drained another glass of wine, "I never really told him how much it hurt that he threw all of that away. And I never will because your brother made the right choice, just like he always does. I'll stand by him, fight with him and for him, and support him in any way I can. I don't have any other choice. There is no life for me without your brother."

Sara stood with only the slightest waver to her step, "So where do we stand now?"

Ellie's response was simple, "With me asking for your forgiveness. God Chuck really wasn't lying to me all those times he told me your relationship was complicated."

Sara raised her glass, "How about we call it even for all the times I had to lie to you?"

Ellie toasted to the truce, "Lets not do this again okay?"

Sara nodded and dialed David, "We are finished, you two can come back over."

David hung up and stood, "Looks like they worked it out, that or she needs us to move the body."

Chuck laughed, "Well I guess I'll see you later, don't wanna leave him alone his first night here."

David shrugged, "Well your welcome to bring him over."

Chuck asked, "Well I didn't wanna make assumptions on your house but thanks I think I will."

Chuck jogged across the street, the doberman keeping pace easily. When he got to the house he opened the door and said, "Guess who's here dear?"

Sara's eyebrows raised, "Is he really??? Why didn't you bring him directly over? Isn't he beautiful?"

Ellie was completely confused, "Who's here?"

Sara looked at Ellie with this look of pure joy, "Bryce is here."

Ellie's brain misfired and she fainted dead away.

* * *

My longest chapter to date. Lemme know what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own Chuck, I just enjoy writing stories about it.

Many thanks for the reviews, tips, and critiques I've received so far. I don't have an editor or a beta reader so if I screw something up you guys are the only way I know. You guys keep me focused on finishing this story as well. Sorry I haven't been taking the time to personally reply to the reviews lately but I hope the chapters I have been pumping out make up for it.

I know some people will have problems with the Ellie and Bryce scene. I know Ellie has had dogs before and probably is very comfortable with them. But I took some creative license so that I could try to write a scene like this. So bear with me dear reader, it really has little impact on the overall story.

In response to a few peoples concerns I want to point out two things.

1. Yes I know the character from Chuck as we watch it is spelled Sarah. I spell it differently to denote the change in her identity. Her new cover is Sara White.

2. Some people think that things have just been too easy for Sarah and Chuck. This story so far covers about a month of time. A glossing over of about 3 weeks time and an in depth study of a few days. It took them 2 years to get together, and they deserve happiness. But in the world they live in who knows if there truly is a happily ever after. And who knows what the next 2 weeks will hold much less the next 2 years for our adventurers.

* * *

David walked into the house to yet another scene he didn't understand. Sara was rolling around on the floor playing with Bryce. Chuck was standing there apparently laughing at the situation. And Ellie was unconscious on the floor. As he kneeled down beside her she started to come to. David helped her sit up, "Are you okay babe?"

Ellie gave him a sleepy sounding reply, "Mmmm I think so, Sara and I had this wonderful talk and a lot of wine." Ellie leaned close and in a conspiratorial whisper she told David, "She loves him, I mean like really, really loves him."

David laughed, "I know babe its pretty awesome."

Ellie grimaced, "Then I think I passed out from the wine and dreamed that Sara told me Bryce was back from the dead.....again."

David laughed, "Well not back from the dead. Bryce come here boy."The doberman padded over to the couple. "But he is here. Ellie meet Bryce, Chuck and Sara's new dog."

Ellie leaped to her feet, "Ohthatsabigmeanlookingdog" By the time David made it to his feet Ellie had made it up to sitting on the bar and had her feet pulled up under her. Bryce was sitting on the floor looking at her with what most would consider confusion. Ellie thought it looked like the dog was trying to figure out where she would taste best if he bit her.

David tried to calm her down, "Yeah he's big but he's a good tempered dog and well trained."

Ellie squeaked out, "That...that....that's a doberman. Killer dog...." Bryce continued to sit near her, looking very docile, a hand signal from Sara meant that the dog wouldn't move no matter what.

Chuck spoke up, "Sis calm down, look just introduce yourself to him. I mean look at him he hasn't made any aggressive moves. You don't think he could jump up there if he wanted to?"

Ellie kept looking between the dog and her brother for several minutes, her eyes flicking back and forth constantly. Finally Ellie took a deep breath as if to steady herself and then climbed down from the bar. When she was standing on the floor again she started reaching out towards Bryce. She was standing so far away that she had to do this comic pose of standing on one leg and stretched all the way out to reach him. Bryce sniffed her fingertips and then licked her.

Ellie screamed and fell forward on her face. Sara made a quick hand gesture and Bryce rolled over on his back next to Ellie. Ellie started scrambling up but stopped mid rise and look quizzically at Bryce. The dog was laying there on his back, paws in the air, his tongue lolling out from the side of his mouth, and generally looking as scary as a teddy bear. Ellie paused for a moment studying the dog. She tentatively reached out a hand inching it over towards the dog. Ellie very gently began petting Bryce's stomach. Bryce gave that universal puppy groan of contentment. Ellie relaxed visibly, "Okay you may not be a killer dog."

Sara gave the signal for Bryce to stop following her command and the dog rolled onto its stomach only to stay laying on its belly as Ellie continued petting him. Sara joined her in petting the dog. Bryce looked happy to let the two of them continue forever. Ellie looked around the room before commenting, "He really is a beautiful dog once you get past how scary he looks."

Chuck groaned, "Somebody named Bryce that gets all the ladies attention....Why am I not surprised?"

As it was getting late the two couples wound down the night. Goodbye's were said and hugs were given. As Chuck, Sara, and Bryce made their way back to the house Chuck spoke, "Well things aren't normal yet. But whatever you did got us back on the road to normal. Mind if I ask what you two talked about over there?"

Sara turned on her smile full power and loved the fact that she could still make him miss a step with just a smile after this time, "Oh nothing you don't already know. I just told her our story from the beginning. She needed to understand that I truly do love you. That I was ready to throw everything else away to be with you. And that this was your choice. And the right choice, because you always do the right thing. It was a session of girl talk we really should have had a long time ago."

Chuck let her into the house, "I can only imagine how hard that was for you. Feelings and the past are not something that you talk about easily. Thank you for fixing our family."

Sara gave chuck a mysterious smile, "I'm sure I can find a few ways for you to thank me...."

Chuck grinned as he followed Sara to the bedroom, "Well I wouldn't want you feeling unappreciated now would I?"

* * *

General Beckman looked over her desk at her guest, "These are the top 5 candidates you came up with?"

Her guest replied, "Yes but you must know that my team gives this a less than 10% chance of success. The situation has just gone on too long."

Beckman massaged the bridge of her nose, "I know, but its a delicate situation. It doesn't help that the two previous attempts have been utter failures."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "As you well know the first subject was chosen when we were still building a profile of the subject. The window of opportunity snuck up on us. We chose someone outside of the espionage lifestyle that we thought would be compatible and brought them together. But we realized too soon that that was a bad decision."

Beckman nodded, "Yes I'll admit the first attempt was rushed. But the second one? Come now you had plenty of time to prepare for that one."

The Doctor looked offended, "Yes we did and you personally made the choice on who would be sent to the subject. We gave you every bit of Intel we had on her and there was no way we could have known she was Fulcrum if you didn't."

Beckman sighed, "That's true enough. And as much as I hate to admit it my attempt afterwards was a complete failure. I'm far from qualified to choose someone for this."

The Doctor agreed, "Yes that was quite a poor choice. Had I been asked I would have told you trying to force another agent on him and hoping her similar looks and stature would be enough for him to be comfortable with her was a bad idea. Our profile shows that the subjects IQ is very high. Genius level without a doubt. Plus when you factor in his pattern recognition abilities he would realize an agent trying to seduce him for just that. The interaction with the Agent known as Carina have shown us that the subject has plenty of willpower to resist the fairer sex if he's not interested on a more personal level. Not to mention my team thinks there's a very real chance the Agent would harm anyone taking that course of action with the subject. Which is why we are relegated to this plan of action... or inaction as it is."

Beckman waved her hand over the folders, "Do you have a favorite among these?"

The Doctor picked them up and pulled one out, "Yes I do." The Doctor hands Beckman a folder. "Christina Terrell." He picks up another folder. "She matches the subject in almost every area we profiled. We also believe the sister will bond with her very quickly due to compatible personalities and the fact that they share a history at the same college. There is even a chance that the sister may have run into her at some point but we could find no history of friendship with either the sister or the brother in law."

Beckman looked up, "And you really think she can pull this off."

The Doctor shrugged, "We are past the point of trying to force anything. I don't even want to imagine the repercussions of trying something like that. The subject and the Agent are a far from ideal pairing. The subject is very open with his feelings and his life. The Agent tries to hold everything inside, partially due to her training and partially due to her life before the agency, but eventually the dams break and things come pouring out. Christina has a similar background to the subject. Mother died at a young age. Father became a workaholic and was never home. Partially raised by a sister who died a few years ago. Tends to talk to open up to her co workers about her feelings easily.

The subjects love for nerd culture and all the trappings therein almost rule his life, he has never developed a taste or a comfort with higher society functions and pursuits. The Agent has a tendency to feel adrift in the subjects world without any point of reference. Whereas Christina is comfortable with nerd culture. She enjoys video games as a past time, has an affinity for electronics, finds puzzles intriguing, enjoys comic books, and shares the same eclectic musical tastes as the subject.

Also Christina matches every one of the visual cues we found that the subject responds to. And while her base photos don't show it if you will look deeper in her file you will find she has the ability to be stunningly beautiful by most standards. Her sister attempted to get her away from the nerd culture at one point and got her into the pageant circuit. Christina did very well and ended up turning down several offers that would have gotten her into a line of work that allowed her to take advantage of that beauty.

And while that is my favorite choice. I don't think that choosing any of the other four would really change the chances of success. As I said before, this will not happen by force.

So we are left with putting what some of the best psychologist's in the world consider the perfect match for the subject in close proximity to him and hoping that nature takes its course. As I said we give this a low percentage chance of working. The subject has a tendency to be extremely loyal, almost to a fault. But if the Agent follows her profile then she will attempt to distance herself from the subject throughout his training in order to better prepare him.

People who train together tend to form a certain bond. Between the distancing and the training bond there's a slight chance this may work. Honestly though I don't expect it to, but I follow orders General and you have your candidates. I look forward to reviewing the Intel as this unfolds. Should make for some interesting reading at the very least."

General Beckman stood up and shook hands with the Doctor, "Thank you Doctor, you know the way out."

* * *

Sara woke up to find that there was light streaming in from every window, and to find that instead of cuddling with Chuck she was cuddling with a pillow. "_How can he do that? Bryce was one of the best spies I've ever known and even he couldn't get out of bed without waking me....." _Sara stretched like a cat before grabbing a robe and padding down to the kitchen. She found coffee already made and grabbed a cup before looking around the house for Chuck. Movement from the backyard caught her attention and she went to investigate.

A smile slowly crept over Sara's face and eventually took over the entire thing. She was standing in the archway of the back door looking out upon the yard. A cup of coffee cradled in both hands as her eyes followed the scene in front of her. Chuck and Bryce were in the back yard running to and fro apparently playing some sort of game that was a mix of tug o' war and keep away.

Sara couldn't get over the irony of it all. No matter what the agency sent to Chuck he managed to bring out a different side of it. He had reawakened the human side of both Sara and John. He even seemed to be wearing down the General little by little. She had slowly been allowing the team more leeway than she ever would have in the beginning. And now he had that trained CIA police dog running around the yard playing like an overgrown puppy.

Sara's thoughts shifted focus for a moment. She looked up and the view in front of her had changed. Now there was a little boy in the mix. He has a curly mess of brown hair on his head and Sara thought she could just catch the glint of bright blue eyes. Her eyes misted as she watched the scene for a moment, "_He threw the chance at that away, at least for the time being. But possibly for ever. I might hate him for that if I didn't love him so damned much."_

Sara's daydream faded as Chuck began to make his way for the house. He was giving her that smile that she liked to think that was only for her. With a couple of deep breaths she was able to blink away the half tears that had formed. She smiled back at Chuck as he walked up the steps and spoke, "Good morning angel. Sleep well?"

Sara nodded, "Mmmhmm I could have woken up better though."

Chuck laughed, "Didn't really have a choice on that one. Bryce woke me up because he had to go outside."

Sara looked down at the dog, "Someone will be here Monday morning to have you a doggy door installed. Nobody messes with my morning snuggling with Chuck time."

Chuck chuckled, "So last day before we go back to work. How would you like to spend the day?"

Sara thought for a moment then spoke, "I want the day to end just like it started. I want a normal day. I want us to spend the day together here at home. I want to cook my signature dinner tonight. I want Ellie and David to join us for dinner and maybe a movie. Then I want to go to bed with you. As you once said before our first real date. No guns, no flashes, no fights, and no spy stuff. Think we can pull that off?"

Chuck shrugged, "With our lives the odds are against us. But I promise you I'll do everything I can to give you your day."

Sara smiled, "That's all I can ask for."

Who knows whether it was luck, fate, or the intervention of some higher being. But Sara got her normal day. They spent the day like most any other young couple in love would. Meals were eaten, conversations were had, love was made, and happiness infused the house. After the dishes were cleaned up from dinner the couple once more retired to the bedroom. Sara managed to thank Chuck for what she described as the most perfect day she could remember having while talking was still an option.

Finally in the darkest hours of the night Sara was laying in bed snuggled up to Chuck. She relaxed in the sounds of his breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat. Before sleep she took the time to file away as many memories as she could about the day. Her last thought before she drifted off was, "_Tomorrow it begins."_

_

* * *

_

Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict.  
-William Ellery Channing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own chuck, but if you want to buy it for me my birthdays only a few months away.

Every life is a march from innocence, through temptation, to virtue or vice.

-Lyman Abbott

Virtue is not left to stand alone. He who practices it will have neighbors.

-Confucius

* * *

Chuck woke to the alarm clock and turned it off. As he opened his eyes he noticed it was just barely light out. Shadows were slowly receding from the room as Chuck studied his companion. He thought about the last few days for a moment and how great they had been. Chuck knew things were going to be busy for the near future, very little chance of days like yesterday for quite a while. So Chuck to a moment to enjoy just being with her.

A few moments later Chuck began brushing Sara's hair back from her face. Chuck was smart enough to realize that Sara has chosen her new hair color with him in mind. But if she had actually asked he would have told her he preferred her blonde tresses. "_Maybe on our next cover she can go back to being a blonde, I think it suited her better."_

Chuck realized he had little time left before his day started so he started talking to Sara, "Wake up angel. We have a long day ahead of us."

Sara woke up and stretched like a cat, "Ugh too early.....want sleep."

Chuck laughed softly, "Never really been a morning person have you?"

Sara snuggled back up to Chuck, "Not unless I have to be." Sara traced a nail down Chucks chest, "Of course you could always try to get my blood pumping...."

Chuck got a big smile on his face and leaned down to start kissing Sara. But before he had a chance to Davids voice rang out from the kitchen, "Up and at em lil bro. I've got your morning shake ready for you!"

Sara closed her eyes and growled, "Worst, timing, ever."

Chuck sighed, "I know. I'll make it up to you later okay?"

Sara smiled and agreed before pushing him out of bed to get the day started, but she knew he was going to be out of commission for a while.

Chuck padded into the kitchen to find David standing there with one of his patented shakes. David handed him the shake, "Here you go lil bro, a hefty dose of protein mixed with some creatine and ginseng. You'll also need to take this vitamin pack. Then we are off to the office for your morning bike ride. I took yours over yesterday."

Chuck took the first drink, "Ugh this thing doesn't exactly qualify as a tasty treat."

David smiled, "No it doesn't. But it will help you build mass and keep your energy levels up."

Chuck replied, "Oh yeah you said its been used for thousands of years to promote yang energy or something like that."

Sara padded around the corner as David fired back, "And don't forget it does wonders for your wang energy as well."

Chuck looked up and blushed profusely as he realized Sara was in the room for that comment. Chuck just tried to chug his shake to cover his embarrassment. Sara on the other hand wouldn't let a good chance to tease David spoke up, "His wang energy is just fine, the only thing that's stopped us lately is people interrupting us."

David's eyebrows rose, "Whoa sorry bro, bad timing on my part. Want me to come back later?"

Sara waved him off, "No the bad timing was ours. We have to get started and stay on track with his training."

David nodded, "Sure thing, Chuck grab your stuff and meet me at the office. Two sets of workout clothes and one set of street clothes."

Sara planted a kiss on Chuck then pushed him out of the kitchen, "Get a move on, I'll meet you there later I have a briefing. The office is programmed in your GPS."

Chuck ran through the shower, grabbed his stuff, and was on the way to the office in about 30 minutes.

* * *

Chuck roared into the parking lot and pulled into a parking space with his name on it. "_Well I could get used to some parts of this." _The office building seemed pretty normal by most standards. It was newer, a three story building of medium size. A shiny structure of shining steel and tinted glass. There were 3 different companies listed on the side of the building Intertech Inc, Cyberdyne Industries, and Natural Intelligence Inc. "_I wonder if we actually share the building or if those are other CIA fronts." _

Chuck made his way into the office and found David in the front lobby. He was standing next to the front desk talking with a woman. Chuck looked over the woman as he approached the pair. "_Who is that and why is she here? David seems pretty comfortable with her being here. I wonder if she's some part of my training. She doesn't really have the look of an agent. I mean she's tall...slightly taller than Sara even and she looks athletic. Not in a hard toned fashion like Sara but more of a softer but still in shape type of look. But mostly its her appearance. She's dressed nicely but still casually. Agents dress to impress without thinking about it. And instead of doing her hair and makeup to garner attention she seems to actually be trying to mask her beauty to a degree. Very odd indeed."_

Chuck shook hands with his brother in law, "Hey man. What's up?"

David shook back, "Not much just waiting on you. This is Analyst Christina Terrell our new receptionist and your training partner. I've already confirmed it with Beckman this morning."

Chuck looked at her, "Your the new analyst?"

Christina tucked a stray strand of light brown hair away and gave him a hard stare with her green eyes, "Is there a problem?"

Chuck looked apologetic, "No not at all, just well you don't look like most of the analysts I've run across."

She looked slightly confused, "I'm not sure how to take that."

Chuck smiled, "It was complimentary."

Christina opened her mouth to say something then seemed to change her mind, "Well anyways lets get on with things, I believe we have training to attend to?"

David led the pair over to the elevator. Once inside instead of pressing a button he spoke, "Asset David Harrison requesting access to Fortress." A machine voice replied, "Prepare for identity confirmation."

Green lights scanned David's face and eyes. The machine voice spoke again, "Identity confirmed, welcome to Fortress, David." The elevator went down for what felt like several floors before opening.

Chuck stepped out of the elevator and looked around before letting out a whistle, "Wow this place is a little bigger than I'm used to."

Christina shrugged, "Looks like a typical class D training facility. Although usually one of these is used as a school of sorts. For when they want agents trained for black ops, specialized training, or there is an operation that is independent of the rest of the community. Any chance you guys can let me know which one of these headings we fall under?"

Chuck turned to her and shrugged, "As soon as they deem fit to let me know I'll fill you in."

Christina snorted, "Sure you will, you agents are all the same." When Chuck began to speak Christina cut him off, "So David where do we get changed? I'd like to get this started."

David pointed, "Locker room is over this way." David led them to a door labeled 'Locker Room'. "Here we go."

Chuck looked around, "This the ladies locker room or the guys?"

David chuckled, "Co-ed bro." Then he entered.

Christina and Chuck looked at each other in confusion. Finally Chuck muttered, "**QI'yaH"**

Christina's laughter rang out, "Well your pronunciation is a bit rusty. But I agree."

Chuck stood there a bit dumbfounded, "_She speaks Klingon?" _Chuck went inside and found a relatively private corner of the locker room to change in. The trio headed upstairs and got on their bikes. David started them off on the ride, "Lets take it easy at first, get warmed up. I'm going to push you today Chuck so let me know if you start to get cramps, you get dizzy, lightheaded, stop sweating, get cold, or generally anything that doesn't make sense. We want to build your endurance but we don't want you dropping on us."

Chuck nodded and started pedaling, "Lets do this."

They had been pedaling for about 20 or 25 minutes before Chuck asked for a break, "Just need a couple minutes."

David tossed him a bottle of water. "No problem bro. You need one Christina?"

She shook her head, "Yes please."

David handed her a water and drank some of his own. "Go ahead and walk around while you rehydrate. Helps keep you from getting stiff. Looks like we went 4 or 5 miles. We will rest a minute then go ahead and head back. This will give us a good baseline ride and we can build up from here. On the way back I want you both to sip on that water regularly."

Christina and Chuck walked around for a few moments. Christina broke the silence, "I would have expected an agent to be in much better shape. Are you recovering from an injury?"

Chuck laughed, "No I was a.... well a field analyst I guess you could say. Then I got recruited to be a full agent. So you'll probably find that I'm a lot different than most agents you've known."

Christina was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "The file they gave me on you never mentioned you were an analyst before. It showed that you had several years of perfect missions. I guess I expected you to be one of those self important and overly cocky agents with a record like that. I guess I owe you an apology for coming off so cold at first. I had a couple bad experiences with agents before. They tend to be pretty well I guess the word is unfeeling."

Chuck waved a hand in dismissal, "I know exactly what you mean, it took me a while to mesh in with my team due to that exact reason. Took me months to get them to refer to me as something besides the computer....guy or the geek or whatever other term they could think of. How about we start over? You know me as Agent Michaelson, but my friends call me Chuck."

Christina gave him an appraising look then spoke, "Yeah I think that's a good idea. I prefer Christina myself, just one of those few people that are actually happy with their name."

David walked over, "You two finally made friends yet?" Both nodded, "Good, the two of you will be training pretty hard together. Will be easier if you can get along."

Christina shot Chuck a smirk, "I think we will get along just fine. At least until I spank his ass in Halo that is."

Chuck straddled his bike, "Ha you wish. Last one back to Fortress gets the crappy controller."

The trio made it back to the office in better time than they left but as soon as Chuck got off his bike his calf cramped up on him, "Oh man that hurts.... calf's cramping up." Christina shot past him as he fell to the pavement. Devon helped Chuck to his feet, "Here lets walk that off bro. She's a little unfriendly huh?" Chuck laughed, "No she's a gamer, no real gamer wants the second controller."

A couple minutes later Christina came back looking a little chagrined, "Apparently I'm not in the system yet. Can't get in without one of you."

A female voice rang out, "That's because I haven't put you in the system yet. Your place on this project was only officially approved this morning."

Christina turned towards the voice, "And you must be Agent White the project leader?"

Sara nodded, "That is correct. Agent Michaelson are you okay?"

Chuck waved a hand, "Yeah Sara I'm fine, just got a cramp in my calf."

Sara stepped over to Chuck and whispered, "Agent White please, we need to respect protocol here."

Chuck sighed but nodded, "Understood Agent White."

Sara stood up, "Okay you two report to the mess and have some breakfast. Report to classroom 1 at 09:00 for sense training." Sara turned heel and went inside.

Chuck was about halfway through breakfast when Christina spoke up, "That Agent White is a by the book kinda girl huh?"

Chuck chewed on his eggs thoughtfully as he decided how to answer that, "Agent White is easily the best agent I've ever had the privilege of working with. She can be a consummate professional and sometimes that requires her to be cold and detached. But she also helped me adapt to this whole spy world and keep from going crazy along the way. And ending up dead. I owe her a lot."

Christina asked, "Is it really that different what we will be doing out here? I've done field work before but it was nothing more than me going to a location and spending hours pouring over intel and maybe watching video feeds from a safe house."

Chuck shrugged, "Before, yes my work was different than that. But I don't have an idea what our new mission will be like. I'm pretty curious myself. But its pretty logical to assume it will be dangerous, else why would we be getting this training?"

Christina studied Chuck for a moment, "I know I'm the new girl and I get that your holding things back. Just don't lie to me, if you can't tell me just say so. Being honest doesn't mean you have to tell me everything."

Chuck smiled, "Fair enough, but there will probably be a fair amount I won't be able to tell you without checking with Sa....Agent White. She's the boss."

Christina raised an eyebrow, "Yes she is isn't she."

* * *

Chuck and Christina entered the classroom and looked around. The classroom consisted of two comfortable chairs, a huge projection screen, and a sound system. Chuck smiled as the man standing at the front of the class drank a martini in one swallow before smiling, "Well hello there Charles. Do you still remember the proper way to drink one of these?"

Chuck strode up to him and took a martini from the man, "Hold by stem. Nod to mark." Chuck nods at Christina. "Slowly tilt back." Chuck set the glass down.

The man commented, "Well apparently you did pay attention. So how did 'The Montgomery' work out for you?"

Chuck's face fell, "Crashed and burned.... somebody beat me there in a tux."

Christina finally piped up, "I take it you two know each other?"

Chuck turned to the side including Christina in the conversation, "Christina this is Agent Roan Montgomery. Roan this is our new analyst and my training partner Christina."

Roan turned to Christina and kissed the back of her hand, "Pleasure to meet you." Roan peered over at Chuck, "Have you given her 'The Montgomery'?"

Chuck's eyes bugged out and he stammered, "I just met her today, and besides we are going to be working together."

Roan swirled his martini and commented, "Interesting."

Christina's eyes narrowed at the comment but Roan continued on quickly, "Well now that the pleasantries are out of the way lets move on. Today you will start sense training. I will train you both to be able to see more in 10 seconds than most people will see in a lifetime."

The duo spent the next 2 hours watching videos and then being quizzed on details about those videos. At the end Roan made a grudging comment, "Well I have had worse students. Take some time for a lunch and then report to the firing range. Charles will you stay back a moment?"

Charles stood beside Roan and he waited until Christina's footsteps faded down the hallway before he spoke, "Is she still worth dying for?"

Charles looked Roan in the eye, "Absolutely"

Roan sighed, "Still the fool I see."

Charles shrugged, "Did you expect any less?"

Roan chuckled, "No not really. This should be fun though. Dismissed."

Chuck asked, "What should be fun?" But Roan merely ignored him.

* * *

Chuck hurried through his lunch having a protein bar and went over to the firing range. He spent about 45 minutes with Sara and Christina on the range. Christina apparently already had some firearms training so it was only Chuck that got berated constantly for his ineptitude with firearms. David came onto the range and brought in another shake for Chuck to drink. He spent another 15 minutes on the range and then was dismissed to meet David in the weight room while Christina went to the pool to swim laps.

David walked Chuck through a tough almost 2 hour weight lifting session. Chuck hit the showers and then headed over to the mess for something to eat. They had another hour in the classroom with Roan covering another subject important to a spy's life before moving onto martial arts training. Luckily for Chuck all they did was begin familiarizing themselves with Kata's because by this point Chuck's muscles were not happy with him. He was moving very sluggishly and Sara kept telling him to keep up. Finally Christina spoke up, "Hey its the guys first day and he's obviously not used to all this physical exertion. Can you give him a day or two to get used to it at least?"

Sara got in Christina's face, "First you will address me as either Agent White or Trainer white when you address me in here. Second Don't ever question my training methods ANALYST. Are we clear?"

Christina stared at Sara for a moment her eyes narrowed, "Yes, Trainer White."

Sara barked back, "Good now drop and give me 25 push ups before you continue your Kata's."

"And you Michaelson are one sorry excuse for an agent, keep your knees bent, weight on the balls of your feet."

When Chuck was finally back in his street clothes he exited Fortress and ended up sitting in the lobby of the office building. Christina came out of the elevator and sat down beside him, "That was a pretty brutal day."

Chuck nodded, "Yeah it was. You having second thoughts about this assignment?"

Christina shook her head, "No but I think me and that Agent White are going to have to come to an understanding at some point."

Chuck snorted, "Good luck with that one."

Christina looked up to find Sara staring at the two of them. She quickly got uncomfortable and excused herself telling Chuck she would see him in the morning.

Sara walked over to Chuck, "How are you holding up?"

Chuck shrugged, "I'm okay just needed to sit down for a few minutes before I drove home."

Sara kneeled in front of Chuck, "You did well today, you impressed David and myself. There is a shake made and sitting in the fridge. Why don't you go on home and drink that and relax. I'll be home after I clear up some paperwork."

Chuck sighed, " Okay I'll see you at home then I guess."

Sara's brow furrowed, "You okay?"

Chuck shook his head, "Not really, but I will be. I've just got to get used to all of this." Chuck grasped Sara's hand tenderly. "See you at home."

* * *

Sara made it home later than she expected. She found Chuck asleep already, she guessed that he had passed out soon after getting home. The muscle relaxer and pain medicine that she had put in his shake should have made sure of that. She didn't consider it drugging him, she considered it taking care of him. She knew this training regiment was intense, maybe too much so but there was little she could do about it.

Sara crawled into bed and found her first peace since that morning when Chuck rolled over and mumbled, "I love you" before cuddling with her.

Sara woke up to the alarm clock but Chuck never budged. Sara got a couple of things from the bathroom then came back and woke Chuck up, "Hey there its time to wake up."

Chuck moaned as he woke up, "Please no....it hurts."

Sara comforted him, "I know, I'm gonna help make it better though. I've got some things to massage into your muscles that will help." Sara spent nearly the next hour massaging the pain away and loosening Chuck's muscles. Finally Sara considered the job done and laid down beside him. Chuck pulled her close and asked, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Sara smiled, "You just don't get it. You never had to do anything, it was just you being you."

Chuck smiled back, "Well don't ever let me change okay?"

Sara's eyes tightened, "That's my plan."

* * *

The days blended into one another over the next two weeks. Beautiful mornings with Sara taking care of him melted into his days of training with Christina at his side. Slowly Christina was accepted into the fold. The pair would sneak moments away from the crazy training schedule to have a few halo matches or talk about the latest comic book release. Sara had the occasional jealous twinge that Christina was getting to spend more time with Chuck than she was. But every morning her fears were allayed as she got her special time with Chuck.

It was decided that the Sunday of the second week would be a day for the trainees to rest and recover. Saturday morning Sara asked Chuck what he wanted to do with his day off. Chuck thought for a few moments before answering, "I'd like to spend the day relaxing. Surrounded by family and friends. Maybe play some board games. Play some video games. Pet the dog. Have dinner with everyone."

Sara looked a little crestfallen that she wasn't specifically mentioned anywhere. But then Chuck came through like always, "And then I want to send them all home and spend the rest of my evening with the person that matters most to me." Chuck was a little late for his bike ride that morning.

Sunday morning rolled around and the alarm clock started its incessant buzzing. Chuck's eyes didn't even twitch as he reached over and shut the alarm off. Sara mumbled, "Thank you." And snuggled even tighter to Chuck.

Eventually the couple woke up and began their day. Chuck was vegging out in his man cave with Bryce on the couch beside him. Sarah was working on the computer in the corner of the room. Christina joined them after a while as did Ellie and David. Roan showed up near dinner time and began telling stories. The more martini's he had the more ludicrous the stories got.

Eventually the dinner party wound down and people went their separate ways. Chuck held Sara close as they closed the door behind the last guest, "Well I'm not sure if that was specifically relaxing. But it was a fun day that's for sure."

Sara looked Chuck over, "How are you feeling?"

Chuck shrugged, "Two weeks has kinda gotten me used to the workouts. So I guess a little tired but by no means exhausted."

Sara turned on the charm and cranked up the smile to the 'chuck' level and made her voice a touch sultry, "Perhaps I should get you to bed since your feeling a bit tired."

Chuck pulled Sara close and kissed her before he whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the extra effort but I was wide awake as soon as you smiled at me."

Sara thanked him well for the compliment. And as she was drifting off to sleep her conversation with Roan from earlier played out again in her memory.

* * *

David and Chuck manned the grill like two guys should. Christina and Ellie were reminiscing about UCLA. Sarah and Roan were standing off to the side.

Roan seemed far more sober than he had 10 minutes ago, "I had faith in him but he's coming along even better than I accepted. He actually could have passed sense training a few days ago. I had to wait on the girl to catch up. She's rather impressive in her own right though. I wonder where Diane found her."

Sara glanced over at Christina, "I'm not really sure. But its almost like she managed to find Chuck's long lost twin. Those two are so much alike its a little scary."

Roan nodded, "I would say its fair to guess that Diane is hoping to recreate the success of the original team."

Sara thought for a moment, "Perhaps, but that really doesn't make perfect sense. Remember Chuck is one of a kind."

Roan shrugged, "Has she given you any reason not to trust her yet?"

Sara shook her head, "No I've watched her very closely. She hasn't given me a single reason to doubt her yet."

Roan replied, "So do you trust her?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't trust anyone besides Chuck. Other people I just understand them and expect them to act accordingly."

Roan laughed, "What a typical agent response. I am surprised but glad to hear that you trust Chuck though."

Sara smiled, "And why is that? Is it possible that the legendary love em and leave em Roan Montgomery actually believes in love?"

Roan shrugged, "You can't possibly make someone believe in something if you don't believe in it yourself. The only people I ever truly failed from seduction school were those that didn't believe in it at all."

Sara gave Roan an appraising look, "So what's this all about?"

Roan slugged back his martini, "Tomorrow Chuck begins Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel. Oh look I'm ready for another drink." With that Roan walked off.

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how long it will take me to get the next chapter out. Over the next 2 chapters we will start to see a couple of overarching plot points move forward. But I want to get the delivery just right because they guide the rest of the story perhaps even my universe. Patience dear reader I have good things in store. Well at least I hope they turn out good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No I don't own Chuck, kinda glad too. Way too much responsibility.

As always thank you for your continued support of my story through reviews.

You guys will find bits of angst and drama scattered through out this chapter and the rest of my story. I'm making an effort to keep that limited to real world relationship issues instead of having any crappy soap opera style love triangles and such.

Some may ask why have drama and angst at all? Well relationships just don't work. You have to work at them over time. And lets be realistic here people when you put a nerd with low self esteem and a secret agent with trust issues together they are going to have to work a little harder at holding things together. I'm pretty confident they can make it work though. Because at the end of the day I'm a romantic, and I do believe that if you want it to love can conquer all.

I thought of this then realized I should have been doing this from the beginning here is a list of old identities and new identities:

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski – Charles Ian Michaelson

Sarah Walker – Sara White

John Casey – John Reynolds

?????????? – Christina Terrell

Eleanor Fae Bartowski-Woodcombe – Elizabeth Harrison

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcombe – David Harrison

Morgan Grimes – Martin Burns

Anna Wu – Tina Cho

No beta, don't really even know how to do that so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Is your report prepared Marcus?" an mechanized male voice asked.

The man known as Marcus looked up at the panel of leaders assembled in front of him. Although the only thing he could discern in the darkness is that there were three men and two women up there. Marcus always hated giving these reports, he would never voice it but he thought his bosses were overly melodramatic.

"Yes it is."

One of the women spoke up, her voice was fed through a distortion machine, "Please summarize it for us Marcus."

"Yes ma'am. The Fulcrum branch has suffered devastating losses as of lately. So we are having to rebuild our west coast operations. But in a fortunate turn of events we are enjoying a nearly 97% mission completion rate on the west coast for the moment. We attribute this fact to the death of Bryce Larkin the individual known to be the human intersect."

"The status of our intersect project?" One of the men asked.

"We are basically starting from scratch Sir. Between the loss of everything at Roark Industries and the total destruction of the Blackrock facility we lost nearly all of the pertinent research on that project."

"Have we made any progress in tracking Orion?"

"No ma'am. Orion dropped off the grid immediately after his daughters wedding."

"And what about the plan to obtain some leverage on Orion?"

"We sent out a mission to retrieve the daughter. The mission failed, our intelligence told us that agency started scrubbing the mission at that point. The daughter and new husband were officially killed in a car accident. But our intel tells us that they were actually killed by our failed mission, and afterwards Sarah Walker was terminated. The second child was left with two 'bodyguards' specialized in assassination after his sisters death. We believe that they were merely using the boy as bait in a hope that we would come after him. He took that chance away from them by committing suicide about 3 weeks after his sisters death. Or so they want us to believe."

"Elaborate please."

"We received an alert from one of our agents that NSA Agent John Casey was changing the appearance and leaving with a man that fit the description of Orion's son in one of the new stealth tech f-16's. We dispatched a team to try and intercept them but they arrived too late. And to make matters worse it appeared as if some unknown faction was able to dispatch a couple of F-22's to intercept him."

"Are we certain that these raptors were not an escort?"

"We are not certain, sir. But we are confident. Both raptors left with a standard compliment of air to air ordinance but one came back having expended 2 of those missiles. We believe Casey was able to evade pursuit in the end due to the stealth profile of the plane though. Our best guess is that Orion's son was dropped off in northern Nevada based on the planes refueling profile."

"I see. Well let's have a couple of teams to focus on that area. But we have no idea where he could have gone from there so I would like to have all branches alerted and looking for this man. Rebuilding the intersect is one of our top priorities and Orion is the key to that. Anything else in your report that relates to this or that we should be aware of?"

"No ma'am. Everything else seems to be going well. Since the death of the human intersect our ratio of successful missions has actually gotten better than it was before the intersect debacle."

* * *

3rd week of training, Thursday.

Chuck's a pretty smart guy, there's really no denying that. But most anyone that knows Chuck also knows that when it comes to women he's generally out of his element. One could compare Chuck to an idiot savant when it came to women. Periods of intense cluelessness interspersed with moments of dizzying clarity. But on this day Chuck still had not reached his moment of clarity. Which is why Chuck was sitting there eating lunch happy that Sara had been finding more time to spend together while Christina was sitting across the table decidedly uncomfortable.

Chuck was eating with one hand because Sara didn't seem to want to relinquish her hold on the other one. Chuck just chalked it up how little they had seen each other in the first 2 weeks of his training. Roan had decided today that there would be a quiz of sorts for Seduction School on Friday night. So the conversation had made its way around to the first time Chuck had puts Roan's training to use.

Christina was laughing, "Your kidding you found him under the bed?"

Chuck was laughing as well, "Yeah he was dead drunk.... so much so that I actually thought he was dead to begin with."

Sara joined in the laughter, "Yeah John actually had to carry him back to his house and dump him in a cold shower to wake him up."

Christina's laughter wound down and she asked, "So how did the op go?"

Chuck gave a sardonic laugh, "It was a complete disaster. Roan had me using the world famous 'Four prong Montgomery Attack'. The plan fell apart about 5 seconds in though. Roan's plan kind of hinged on me getting her drunk, but she no longer drank alcohol."

Sara elbowed Chuck, "It was 15 seconds, and you were working off of intel that was nearly a decade old. And besides you were trying to be Roan, had you just been yourself I'm sure the mission would have been much simpler."

Chuck laughed Sara's comment off, "I have no illusions that seduction will ever be my strong suit as a spy. I'll just be happy to pass the class and move on."

Sara sighed, "I'll tell you just like I told Roan that night. Your strength lies in the fact that you can be naturally charming. Trust me your like spy kryptonite, they never see you coming until they are weak in the knees. What do you think Christina, has Chuck got the skills to seduce a mark out in the field?"

Christina nearly blurted out, 'Without a doubt, he could have me any day of the week and twice on Sunday.' But her brain to mouth filter luckily kicked in and she gave her next comment a moment of thought, "I'm with you Sara. I'd put my money on Chuck over Roan any day."

Christina scrambled to reinforce that Sara had nothing to worry about with her, '_I may think Chuck is a great guy but he's taken. And the last thing I want is a jealous CIA trained assassin mad at me who just happens to be my boss' _ "So that's what you and Roan were talking about after the first day of class when he asked you how 'The Montgomery' went?"

Chuck winced like he had been punched in the stomach, "Oh yeah, 'The Montgomery' was an even more spectacular failure than the four pronged attack. True crash and burn with no survivors scenario."

Christina saw the pain in Chuck's eyes. Sara didn't and asked, "So which part of the mission was 'The Montgomery'?"

Chuck said, "It was the part where I took a single red rose, a bottle of Chateau Margaux, and wore a white dinner jacket to meet her at her room." Chuck looked down, "Crap I'm late for the range, gotta go. Last thing I need is Beckman on my case."

Christina looked confused for a moment as Chuck hurried off while now Sara looked like the one punched in the gut, "Jeez anyone got a map for the minefields around here?"

Sara sighed, "I'm afraid it would be a really big map. Things have always been.... complicated for Chuck and I. Let's get to the range."

* * *

Still Thursday.

Reynolds watched the pair work their way through the simulation via video feeds. After a while he asked, "So General how have they been doing?"

The general gave one of her tiny smiles, "I have to commend you on your find. She's adapted to agent training surprisingly easily. She never had to take a single hand to hand course, apparently her father has had her training since she was four. She's highly intelligent and motivated. And once we paired her with her partner her training went even better. The two seem to compliment each other perfectly. It's a weird harmony considering they only actually seem to be in a relationship 50% of the time."

Reynolds grunted, "Yeah those two were always like that. Have their breakups hindered their training?"

The general shook her head, "Surprisingly no. In fact it seems to speed it up. They both focus completely on their training at that point. Although the first couple days after they make up they tend to be physically exhausted."

Reynolds grunted again, Chuck would have known it for the 'God I really didn't want to know that' grunt. "So when is the earliest you would be okay with them leaving the farm?"

The general pursed her lips, "Normally I would say 2 to 3 more months. She has worked very hard with him on his hand to hand skills but he still needs a fair bit of work there. But on the analysis side he's been surprisingly gifted, I think it would be an advantage to get him working with the team soon. Burns has shown that he's gifted in finding larger patterns. We hope that Terrell and Michaelson will be able to provide him with the necessary data to let him take advantage of that gift.

Overall their training is to a point that I would feel comfortable moving them to the current location of the team so that everyone can begin to mesh as a team."

Reynolds nodded, "Understood. I'll start making arrangements."

The general spoke again, "And Reynolds, we need to move things along as quickly as possible. We are starting to see a frightening trend in failed missions lately. Our analysts haven't been able to nail anything down but the only quiet major city seems to be LA. It doesn't take an analyst for me to think that has something to do with your team dealing Fulcrum a severe blow."

Reynolds looked grim, "I'll move things along as quickly as possible. But I won't put them out there before I think they are ready either unless specifically ordered to."

The general shook her head, "I'm not ordering you to. I just need you to make it as efficient as possible."

Reynolds looked relieved and answered, "Yes ma'am" before leaving.

Later on that evening he stopped by Martin and Tina's room. Martin answered the door and greeted him, "John! Its good to see you man. Is chuck with you? Come in!"

Reynolds gruffly replied, "No time. We are leaving soon, be packed and ready. It could be in the morning. It could be three days from now. Just be ready." John walked away without another word.

Martin turned to Tina, "Wow that guy hasn't gotten any nicer."

Tina shrugged, "He's a grouchy old man that's all. Now lets get packed and then we can head to bed. I wanna be ready, I miss everyone."

Martin sighed, "Me too babe. Me too."

* * *

3rd Week of training, Friday

Chuck checked his firearm after he finished on the range then went about doing the paperwork for the rounds he had expended. After he was finished he jogged over to the mess area for a quick snack. He had found that when you eat smaller meals you have to almost anticipate your hunger to keep from having yo yoing energy levels. He made it to his afternoon class which this week was basically lock-picking 101. Instead of Roan being there Sara was in the class. Chuck asked, "Where's Roan?"

Sara shrugged, "I'm not sure, all I know is he is setting up for your pop quiz."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "He didn't even tell you? I'm not sure if I like the idea of that."

Sara waved it off, "Its pretty standard. The trainer doesn't want you to have any unfair advantage by knowing the type of place you will be at before hand. And a lot of times they will take you somewhere they think you will be out of your element. My first quiz was at a goth club dressed similarly to when you first met me. Imagine that for a moment."

Chuck drew up a picture and then started laughing. "That's pretty harsh, but something tells me you excelled anyways."

Sara shrugged, "4 out of 6 marks. Passing but just barely, remember I was a nerd in school too."

Christina chose that moment to walk in, "Its like some sort of nerd fairy tale. Two nerds become super cool spies and fall in love."

Chuck snorted, "Well lets hope that Roan takes us to a comedy club so she has a chance."

Sara cut in, "Okay that's enough. Watch the surveillance footage and see how much intel you can glean. You two can skip hand to hand today. Chuck find me after class." With that Sara left.

Christina snorted, "I'd call you the teachers pet but your too Dudley Do Right to even let that happen."

Chuck had one of his savant moments, "You don't have any reason to be nervous about tonight. You'll be fine and I'll be there in case there are any problems."

Christina looked at Chuck like he had grown a second head for a moment then mumbled, "Thanks" Chuck just smiled.

* * *

Chuck found Sara after class and she took him shopping. Chuck whined in typical fashion, "I get an afternoon off and I'm out shopping when I could be home playing Xbox."

Sara stopped in the middle of holding a shirt up to Chuck and gave him a smile to soften her words, "Look tonight is important. A failure in something like hand to hand combat the general might overlook due to the fact that your brand new at it. But a failure in seduction school she would blame directly on our relationship."

She cocked her head and then grabbed a new shirt and held it up to him, "We are going to get you a new outfit because you have put on a little mass in the last few weeks and everything fits you differently. Top it off with a new haircut and your gonna be a force to be reckoned with tonight."

Chuck laughed, "Dressing me up to pick up other women. Sara White you are one of a kind."

Sara pulled Chuck down and whispered to him, "Don't you ever forget it either." Chuck realized that he couldn't quite decide whether her voice was sexy or scary at that point. But he didn't have time to think about it too much either. His phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out to read his text message.

_**//**_ _**Your will receive travel details at 8PM. Good Hunting – Roan //**_

Chuck grinned at Sara, "Looks like the festivities begin at 8pm."

Sara said, "Well we better get moving then."

* * *

Back at home Sara set a plate of food down on the table, "I know its a little more carb heavy than your used to but it will kick up your metabolism up a notch and allow you to drink more without getting buzzed."

Chuck started eating then asked, "You don't feel like your giving me an unfair advantage with all this help?"

Sara shrugged, "Not really. Ellie and Christina went out shopping and doing her hair today as well. Plus girls naturally have it easier in seduction school. Guys are.... less complex to seduce."

Chuck laughed, "That's one way of putting it." Chuck's phone began to vibrate.

_**// Drive to The Mansion 1235 Washington Ave.**_

_**Its over on Miami beach. You will be provided**_

_**with mission details on-site. - Roan //**_

Chuck looked up, "Its that time baby."

Chuck and Sara walked over to his car. Once there Sara pulled Chuck close and give him a lingering kiss before letting him go, "Make me proud."

Chuck grinned, "This is me we are talking about, of course I will."

Chuck jumped in the car and took off.

* * *

At the club

Chuck jumped out of the mustang and slipped the valet a Benjamin, "Take good care of her for me."

After greasing the doorman Chuck entered the club proper. He took a moment to look around and was pleased with the attention that was on him. He took a moment to walk around and work the room before heading to the bar. After being at the bar for a moment Roan joined him, " Charles, glad you could make it." Roan handed him a martini, "Besides myself you will have 2 other judges on your performance. Here's one now."

Chuck looked up as John Reynolds walked up to the bar. Chuck's face lit up and he stuck out his hand, "John, its good to see you again my friend."

John shook Chucks hand firmly, "I hear you've been doing well Michaelson."

Chuck shrugged, "I've been trying hard. Gotta admit it feels weird to take firearms training without you teaching it though."

John laughed, "Well we'll just have to see if I can break you of all those bad habits I'm sure you have. Oh hey I brought someone you need to meet. Chuck this is Martin Burns and his girlfriend Tina Cho."

Chuck looked over to his side where the pair had snuck up on him. The grin on his face nearly split it in two. There stood those formerly known as Morgan Grimes and Anna Wu. Morgan was dressed nearly as nice as Chuck. His beard trimmed down to a stylish van dyke. Anna stood beside him her makeup and hair were still edgy and youthful but showed a little more maturity. And while her dress pushed the limits of decency those that looked at it thought of the word designer instead of slutty. Chuck reached out a hand to Martin only to have it slapped away.

"My friend we've been away far too long for that." Martin said before pulling Chuck into a quick hug.

Chuck smiled, "It has been too long. Your looking good though my friend, and Anna you are captivating as always."

Martin smiled at Chuck, "Hey now, no stealing my girlfriend. Oh damn.... how long have I known you Chuck?"

Chuck cocked his head, "About 23 years now?"

Martin turned Chuck towards the door, "Well trust me on this, your perfect woman just walked through the door."

Chuck turned towards the door, "Hey you do know I'm with......wow....."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

No I don't own Chuck, kinda glad too. Way too much responsibility.

As always thank you for your continued support of my story through reviews.

Here is a list of old identities and new identities:

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski – Charles Ian Michaelson

Sarah Walker – Sara White

John Casey – John Reynolds

?????????? – Christina Terrell

Eleanor Fae Bartowski-Woodcombe – Elizabeth Harrison

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcombe – David Harrison

Morgan Grimes – Martin Burns

Anna Wu – Tina Cho

No beta, don't really even know how to do that so all mistakes are mine.

And for those of you that are looking for a visual reference on Christina, the closest famous look I think would have to be Kate Beckinsale only taller.

* * *

Chuck looked in the direction that Martin had pointed and his higher cognitive functions took a mini vacation. Christina had come walking into the club and Chuck barely recognized her. Which was saying something because over the last few weeks he had spent more time with Christina that any other one person. She had on a shimmering green dress that was knee length and split up one side, which showed quite a bit of leg on the 5'10'' brunette. Christina began to scan the bar as a very blank expression on her face even though her mind was racing, "_Just be cool. Own the room. Oh who am I kidding this isn't me. I can't believe I let Ellie talk me into this. 4 hours getting ready. Jeez who gets ready for 4 hours? I didn't even do that for pageants when I was younger. Deep breaths, you can do this. Chuck said he would watch out for you. Where is Chuck anyways? Be cool, own the room, and find chuck. I can do this."_

Christina caught site of Chuck and was surprised. He looked.... well shocked. Christina did a quick pirouette and spotted no one out of the ordinary. When she looked back at him he looked even more shocked if that was possible. Then it dawned on her, "_I'm the one having that affect on him." _That thought helped to boost Christina's confidence that she hadn't over done things and she started walking over to Chuck.

Martin grabbed Chucks shoulder and excitedly shook him as he talked, "Dude she's coming over here. She's heading straight for you man."

John leaned over and growled in his ear, "Better close your mouth kid. White sees you gawking like that.... well lets just say it might not be good news for your man parts."

Chucks head snapped over to look at John, a slight blush of embarrassment on it, "Thanks John." John just grunted in reply before turning away. Chuck's attention was pulled to the other side by Morgan, "Dude she is definitely coming right for you."

John had snapped Chuck out of things and he was back in the game at this point. As Christina walked up he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I always thought you were a pretty girl, but I have to admit you outdid yourself tonight. You definitely own the room." Christina gave a slight blush at the comment and a nod of thanks. Chuck continued on, "I would like you to meet my best friend in the world Martin Burns and his girlfriend Tina Cho. Guys this is Christina my training partner."

Martin looked a little confused, "Wait so this is your partner? What about.... where is...."

A voice popped up from behind Martin, "Sara? I'm right here Martin, Chuck's not getting rid of me that easily." Martin spun around, "Sara!" Martin wrapped her up in a hug, "God you had me worried that Chuck had done something stupid while I was gone." Sara hugged Martin and Tina in turn, "No and if you remember I was always the one doing stupid stuff in our relationship, not Chuck." Sara gravitated over to Chuck, "Chucks always been the brains of this operation. Even when they are short circuited by some pretty brunette." Sara said teasingly to Chuck although he did notice there was just a hint of fire in her eyes.

Chuck's eyes popped open and flickered over to Christina and back to Sara. Chucks mouth popped open to apologize, but Sarah cut him off with a kiss. She then whispered in his ear, "Relax dear I know she looks really good tonight. She's turning every head in the place. Although I must admit I'd be kind of curious to see what sort of effect I could have on you with an Ellie makeover."

Chuck replied, "I'm not sure I'm as curious. Considering the effect you have on me day to day I may not survive."

Sara smiled, "Good answer, very good answer Mr. Michaelson."

Roans voice broke up the good natured bantering, "It's time to get down to business kids. Lets move to our table."

After everyone was seated Roan got down to business, "Okay here's how this is going to work. You will be each shown 6 marks. You will seduce each mark and acquire some pertinent information from them. Full name, where they work, phone number, and make/model/color of their car. Bonus points will be given if the mark tries to take you home. Afterwards you must disengage from the mark without causing a scene. You may not use anyone in our group to assist you. Sara, John, and myself will be scoring you. Any questions?"

Chuck looked up, "Is there a time limit per mark?"

Roan shook his head, "No but remember you have to get 6 marks tonight so try to be efficient."

Christina piped up, "No questions here."

Roan handed out earwigs to everyone at the table, "Here that way we can all catch the play by play."

Roan replied, "Good you are up first Christina. Your mark is 20 yards to your 10oclock, short cropped brown hair, approximately 6'2", glasses, black shirt, and somewhat overweight."

Christina looks over and flashes the mark a dazzling smile, he smiles back halfheartedly. Christina stands up, "I thought this would be a challenge." She begins to saunter over towards the mark turning on the charm. Heads swivel to follow her. Sara leans over and whispers to Chuck, "Amateur."

Chuck looks at Sara in confusion, "Think so? I mean she's getting everyone's attention."

Sara smiled, "First step of seduction is reading your mark. Just watch darling."

Christina approached her mark and stood before him in what she hoped was a sexy pose. Her hip cocked out and and a hand resting on it. She stared at the mark like he was the only man in the room, "Hello there, I'm Christina would you care for some company."

The mark looked up at her for a moment, "Hi, I'm Chris its nice to meet you but I think I'm fine."

Christina cocked her head, "Are you sure."

Chris nodded, "Yes, have a nice evening."

Christina looked deflated as she walked back to the table. She flopped down in her seat on the opposite side of Chuck from Sara, "Well that didn't go as I expected. Don't think I've ever been dismissed quite so succinctly."

Roan looked at Sara, "Care to explain."

Sara nodded, "Sure. Christina what is the first rule of seduction?"

Christina looked at her confused, "Know your mark."

Sara smiled, "Now do me a favor and look closely at your mark. What do you think of him."

Christina spent a few moments stealing glances at Chris before answering, "Ummm bit of a loner perhaps. I get the feeling he's a generally nice guy. He's drinking top shelf Long Islands which makes me think he's mildly successful. He's taken a table with his back to the wall that way no one can sneak up on him. He scans the room at regular intervals. I would almost think that he's military or in law enforcement but he doesn't give off a cop aura. I've seen at least 2 girls try to catch his eye but he seems to either ignore them or be unaware. Honestly he's a bit confusing."

Sara shook her head, "That's because your trying to analyze him like some piece of intel. He's a human being, its part instinct. Tina what do you think?"

Tina shrugged, "He's a simple mark. Pretty normal guy but not that great of a self esteem due to his weight. Someone that looks like Christina there coming on to him to strongly and he goes into defensive mode. Have to play it a little shy with him and draw out his attention. That or play the damsel in distress. But my preferred way of approaching him would be a relaxed and brutally truthful approach."

Sara smiled, "Excellent assessment."

Roan looked over at Christina, "Care to try again?"

Christina had an odd look on her face when she answered, "Maybe later."

Roan shrugged, "Okay next round is Chucks. Your mark is at the bar and has a friend with her. Red hair, orange shirt, not overly attractive but far from ugly, sitting next to the girl with black hair, who is definitely overly attractive."

Chuck spent a moment stealthily studying the pair, he walked up to the bar and sat down beside the red haired girl and ordered a drink. He listened in on their conversation for a moment while chatting up the bartender and then wandered off for a few minutes.

Christina looked at Sara, "Is he giving up?"

Sara laughed, "When have you ever known Chuck to give up?"

Christina snorted, "Good point, that man is like a bulldog. Oh look he's going back in and he's managed to make a friend."

Chuck sat back down at the bar and continue talking to the guy Henry he had met. He turned their conversation to a subject the girls had been talking about a moment ago and the red head turned her attention towards Chuck, "Your a fan of cycling?"

Chuck shrugged, "I wouldn't classify myself as a fan quite yet. My brother in law just got me into it a short time ago. But I ride every morning now a days. I'm doing about 20 miles a day so far, its kind of addictive. My name is Chuck by the way."

Approximately 20 minutes later extricated himself from the mark but promised to stop back by later.

Back at the table he rattled off the information. Roan nodded, "Well that was an easy one, they will get increasingly harder so don't get too cocky Charles."

The next 2 marks were both both pretty simple affairs for both Chuck and Christina afterwards they sat down with the group again. Roan complimented them, "Not bad work so far. Take a few minutes to relax and have a bit of fun then we will resume the games."

Chuck turned to Sara, "Any chance I could have a dance with the sexiest woman in this place?"

Sara quirked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to seduce me Charles Michaelson?"

Chuck smiled, "Every day for over 2 years, don't see any point in stopping now."

Sara gave Chuck a megawatt smile and they headed for the dance floor. Christina smiled at the two of them and then got up and walked away herself. Tina grabbed Martin and they took off as well. Roan looked over at John, "Any thoughts?"

John shrugged, "Ask me again after a few more scotches."

* * *

Christina made her way over to the bar and was enjoying a Malibu Bay Breeze when some guy sat down beside her. In typical bar fashion he began hitting on her, and while the woman in her was pleased with the attention the rest of her just wanted a moment to collect herself before she went back to the testing. She talked to the guy for a moment and then tried to politely dismiss him. But he didn't seem to be catching the hint. Finally she was just blunt with him, "Look I'm really not interested in company right now. I just wanted a moment to collect myself ya know? So could you take a hint and just leave me be."

Aparently romeo had had one too many though because he didn't quite catch the hint, "So your needing to relax eh? Well trust me no one can make you relax like I can."

Romeo reached out a hand towards Christina when a gruff voice cut in, "I'd think twice about that if I were you."

Romeo swiveled his head around to come face to chest with the wall known as John Reynolds. Romeo looked up and took about 3 seconds to realize he was in the wrong seat, "Yeah...err...I was just....leaving."

John sat down in the newly vacated seat, "Double of Jameson 12 year and don't you go watering down my whiskey with any damned ice."

Christina looked over at John, "Thanks, although I could have handled things."

John raised an eyebrow at her, "Eh he was in my way and I was thirsty."

Christina flashed John a real smile, "So your the infamous John Reynolds that Chuck talks about. He makes you out to be some sort of hard ass."

John sipped on his whiskey, "And just think, Chuck always tries to look on the good side of people."  
_

* * *

  
_

The agent had slowly been making her way around the club for the last hour. She was dressed to kill and she knew it. She always did love coming to Miami after being in deep cover for so long. This town was built for her, never a boring moment. She had just gotten another drink and was scanning the dance floor when her attention was grabbed by a man on the dance floor. He had cut his hair and put on some muscle since she had last seen him. But she would know that smile anywhere, that charming nerd was one of the most unique guys she had ever met in her travels. She quickly scanned the crowd near him and didn't find either of the faces she expected to find. With a predatory grin she approached the dance floor.

Chuck swayed to the music as Sara danced around him, the scene similar to their first night together but without the knife fight. Sara pulled Chuck in for a kiss then talked into his ear, "I'm gonna go get us a drink, I'll be right back." Chuck laughed back, "Hurry back love."

Chuck continued to dance, a cute redhead had started dancing up on him. Two years ago Chuck would have been frozen at this point. But now Chuck was able to relax into the dance and just have fun. That was until the voice spoke up from behind him, "That invitation to come back to my hotel room still stands if your interested."

Chuck stood up straight as if he had been shocked by a cattle prod. Chuck turned around slowly and triggered his mic before he spoke, "It's been a while Carina."

* * *

Yes I know this is a very busy scene, I'm trying to break it up and keep it as orderly as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

No I don't own Chuck, kinda glad too. Way too much responsibility.

As always thank you for your continued support of my story through reviews.

Here is a list of old identities and new identities:

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski – Charles Ian Michaelson

Sarah Walker – Sara White

John Casey – John Reynolds

?????????? – Christina Terrell

Eleanor Fae Bartowski-Woodcombe – Elizabeth Harrison

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcombe – David Harrison

Morgan Grimes – Martin Burns

Anna Wu – Tina Cho

No beta, don't really even know how to do that so all mistakes are mine.

Hope you like the fact that I brought Carina in. Just made sense if they were going to run into Carina it would happen at one of the best clubs in Miami.

Also please bear with me, I know there is a lot going on in this scene and it can be pretty confusing. I'm trying to keep it together as much as possible though.

* * *

Carina started dancing up against Chuck even though Chuck stood ramrod straight searching the crowd for Sara. Carina looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary as she tried to entice Chuck, "It's been two years Chuck, haven't you loosened up at all?"

Chuck shrugged, "Gorgeous women usually mean trouble with the life I've led."

Suddenly Carina turned around and Chuck was gone. She spun around quickly searching the crowd. " Well, well, Chuck it looks like you have learned some new tricks."

Chuck snuck his way through the crowd until he made it to the next room. After scanning the room he found John sitting at the bar with Christina. Chuck hurried over, "John I think we have a problem."

John looked at him, "What... did you... you know." John darted his eyes over at Christina. Chuck realized that he was asking if he flashed. Chuck shook his head, "No no not that. I just ran into an old friend. Ummm you know that old friend from Prague."

John growled, "Here?!? Does White know?"

Chuck shrugged, "Sara had gone to get us drinks, I keyed my mic but its pretty loud in here."

John keyed his mic, "White do you copy?"

No answer came back. John cursed softly then keyed his mic again, "Montgomery, Burns, Cho do you copy?"

Still no answer. Chuck cocked his head, "It could be too loud or there could be some interference. There are three new DJ's playing that weren't on earlier."

John looked at Chuck, "You armed?" Chuck nodded. "Good. I want you to take Terrell here and get back to Fortress. I'll look for White. I don't think she's in any danger we just don't need her brand of fun right now."

Chuck started to argue but could see the logic. He grabbed Christina by the arm and started heading for the door. Christina balked, "What's going on?" Chuck sighed, "This is one of those times that I can't tell you and I need you to trust me." Christina hesitated for a moment then nodded, "Okay let's go."

* * *

Chuck made it out the front door of the club only to run into Carina again. She placed a hand on his chest, "I'm not used to guys turning me down as many times as you have, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Chuck kept his mic open, "Oh just needed some air, it gets a little stuffy out there on the dance floor."

Carina grinned up at Chuck, "Those were some nice moves in there. I'm guessing you finally made it to agent status."

Chuck laughed, "Me an agent? Come on you've seen me in action I'm all about running away screaming girlishly when the action starts. I'm still just an analyst."

Carina looked skeptically back at him, "Is that so then where are your partners?"

Chuck shrugged, "Gone. Mission was over and they were both gone 5 minutes after the ink dried on the paperwork. You know how it is."

Chuck thought Carina actually looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry." Carina looked like she was going to say more but flicked her eyes towards Christina.

Chuck turned to Christina, "You mind getting them to retrieve the car?"

Christina nodded her agreement and took the ticket over to the valet station.

Carina cocked her head, "I take it she doesn't know about Sarah?"

Chuck shook his head, "Well Christina is just a co worker, another analyst I work with. And there's really not point in telling her about Sarah. It was just a cover."

"It wasn't just a cover for her, I saw that when I was there."

"I'm not so sure you know Sarah as well as you think you do. She never even said goodbye."

"I always thought she would be the one out of us to want more out of life than being an agent. I always figured I'd be the one out in the field until they made me retire."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "Something happened to you didn't it?"

Carina nodded, "Yes but its a long story and it looks like your car is here. Can we get together and talk, maybe dinner tomorrow?"

Chuck looked pensive, "I don't know Carina. Look the last time I went on a date with an agent it turned my life upside down. I ended up in a world full of half truths and all out lies. I fell in love with someone that never trusted me enough to let me know the real her. She toyed with my emotions for the sake of a cover and then left without saying goodbye. "

Carina looked sympathetic, "Maybe I didn't know Sarah anymore. Maybe loosing Bryce broke her. I really thought she felt something for you. I'm sorry."

Christina walked up and placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder, "I'm kind of tired, can you drop me off at the hotel?"

Chuck nodded and turned back to Carina, indecision etched on his forehead. Carina reached in her purse and pulled out a card, "Look just think about it. Here's a token of my sincerity call me when you decide." After handing him the card Carina went back inside the club.

Chuck looked down at the card.

Rachel Erin Davis

304-555-4554

Chuck flashed and breathed, "I can't believe it....."

Chuck triggered his mic, "Hey is anyone reading this yet?"

John answered back, "Yeah we heard it all. Just couldn't transmit due to all the background noise. Everyone back to Fortress, lets regroup."

Chuck asked, "Hey did you find Sara?"

John growled back, "We don't have time for your lady feelings, White can take care of herself. Get back to Fortress."

Chuck sighed, "Roger that."

Chuck took his keys from the valet and Christina asked him, "I don't know what's going on and I'll admit that kinda scares me. Can I ride with you?"

Chuck smiled at her, "Yeah I'd actually like the company."

Chuck and Christina got in the mustang and took off.

* * *

John coalesced out of the shadows beside Sara, "Chuck's gotten better at this stuff, I almost believed him."

Sara kept her face away from John, "I'm not sure if that was all acting."

John grunted, "That's something for you two to sort out later. Right now we have a situation and I need your head in the game."

Sara blinked away the unshed tears, "What do you think she's up to?"

John shrugged, "No clue, but knowing Carina I'm not going to like it."

* * *

Christina looked over at Chuck, "So how much can you tell me about what went on back there?"

Chuck thought for a moment, "I don't know honestly, so I'm going to be overly vague until I get the okay to release more details. Obviously she knows me from before I came out here. She and Sara had a history. She made contact with Sara and asked for help on an operation. Our superiors okayed our involvement on the operation."

Chuck cocked his head, "I had only been partnered with Sara for a short time at that point. We were just starting to realize our attraction to each other. Carina apparently has a history of trying to get guys Sara is interested in so she made a couple passes at me. I honestly didn't turn her down because of Sara, she honestly just intimidated the hell out of me."

Chuck laughed nervously, "Hell she still does. But anyways we did the op with her, she made things.....dangerous....interesting.....chaotic. Guess it depends who you ask, she likes to improvise on the fly. And she's kind of double crossed us hoping to further her career. But when things went south and the chips were down she helped me rescue Sara."

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't think Carina is a bad person at heart. But I don't necessarily trust her either."

Christina laid a hand on Chuck's arm, "And that speech back there?"

Chuck sighed, "I love Sara with all my heart, but its never been easy with us."

Christina smiled, "This is a tough life to have a relationship in. Pretty much everything works against you. But you and Sara are making it work. You two are really luck to have one another. So what do you think the plan will be?"

Chuck thought for a moment, "My best guess is that they will want me to go ahead and meet her for dinner to try and see if I can figure out what's going on with her. It makes sense but part of me is worried. What if she actually is reaching out emotionally. If I play her she may never take this chance again."

Christina started laughing, finally she managed to choke out, "Chuck I'm pretty sure your the only Agent I'll ever meet that would worry about hurting another Agents feelings."

Chuck pulled into his parking space and sighed, "Probably. Well lets get inside and wait for the others."

Chuck and Christina stepped out of the elevator to find Martin and Tina already there. Chuck looked puzzled, "How did you two get here so fast?"

Tina smiled, "We wanted to come check out Fortress, check out the lay of the land so to speak."

Chuck glanced over and noticed their mussed hair and haphazard clothes, "Well some things never change." Chuck shook his head, "Remind me to hose down that couch." Christina had the decency to blush prettily.

Tina didn't miss a beat though, "So then we got a call from John who updated us on the situation. We've already been over the file." Martin took over talking, "So what's the plan?"

Chuck shrugged, "Wait for John and Sara then brief the general. See what she thinks."

Martin jumped up, "Well that means we have time to burn, Call of Duty it is." Martin starts acting like he's talking in bad Chinese subtitles, "I challenge you in a fight to the death."

Chuck stands, "I accept your challenge you honorless maggot!"

Christina stood up, "I'll own both you fools."

Tina joined Christina, "I think a girls against guys match sounds pretty interesting."

Chuck's face lit up when another voice joined in, "If this can wait till after the briefing you can count me in on the girls side."

Chuck whirled around, "I was...."

Sara smiled, "I know, I'm fine."

Chuck now calmed down turned to Morgan, "Crap we are outnumbered...."

Morgan turned to John, "Will you join us? Will you stand up for the flag of Testosterone? Will you help us protect all that is manly in this world?"

John looked around and grunted, "Oh god the nerd virus is contagious. I need some alcohol to immunize myself."

Chuck looked around, "Wait where's Roan?"

John shrugged, "I would guess either rounding third base somewhere or getting his stomach pumped."

* * *

When all five were sitting at the table John initiated the video conference. General Beckman appeared on the screen, "Where is Analyst Terrell?"

Sara looked up, "We asked her to wait outside to see if you wanted her cleared for this information."

Beckman replied, "Well as project leader do you feel that she should cleared?"

Sara thought about the question for a moment, "So far she's given us no reason to mistrust her. Chuck hasn't flashed on her in any form. Her background is clear. And she is already involved by proximity to Chuck when Carina made contact. She could be our best option for close cover of Chuck without hurting our cover. I think the smart play is to include her."

Beckman nodded, "I agree bring her in on the briefing, afterwards you can bring her up to date on the pertinent history. Leaving out the intersect of course."

John stepped over to the door, "Terrell in here now." Christina entered the room and took a seat.

Beckman spoke up, "Good now that we are all here. As you all know maintaining the cover of this mission is paramount. That could be in jeopardy with the meeting of Agent Carina. She is aware of the Teams previous posting, and those covers."

"Agent White do you feel that Agent Michaelson is up to task to meet with Carina and discern her motives?"

Sara gave Chuck an appraising look, "I'm not sure General, he has only completed part of seduction school, he's not up to her level of hand to hand combat yet, and Carina has several years of field experience on him. But on the other hand we have all been privy to Michaelson's ability to pull off a mission using unorthodox tactics."

Beckman turned to Chuck, "Do you feel your up to it?"

Chuck spared a glance at Sara then looked back at the screen, "I'll bring my A game General."

Beckman smiled, "Good lets find out what Carina's business is in the area. Chuck make a date with her tomorrow and the rest of the team provide support as needed. Good luck team."

As soon as the video link drops Morgan jumps up on the table and yells, "LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!"

Chuck laughed, "Go get it set up Morgan, I'll be there in a minute." Chuck shot Sara the 'I need to talk to you' look. Sara nodded back at him.

Everyone filed out of the room leaving Chuck and Sara alone. Sara sat down in Chuck's lap. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sara, "So you know Carina better than the rest of us. Any ideas?"

Sara leaned into Chuck and snuggled, "It's hard to say with her. It could be as simple as she wants to get you in bed because you turned her down. If you hadn't noticed she's not used to guys saying no to her."

Chuck nodded, "It could be, but I'm not so sure. Before she was just interested in me and I quote 'Because I like taking what Sarah wants.' "

"You do know I think your underselling yourself Chuck."

Chuck gave Sara a squeeze, "I hope not, remember she thinks I'm single."

Sara stiffened for a second then forced herself to relax, "Yeah we've got to work on your cover stories dear."

Chuck shrugged, "I know I was just worried about getting Christina wrapped up in anything Carina wanted to do. But the upside is that if I have to I can use the intersect without Christina there. But even with that I'm not sure if I'm up to this mission."

Even though Sara was worried she tried to comfort Chuck, "Your going to do fine. I have faith in you, and you should as well. Besides you will have all of us watching your back."

The intercom broke in as Martin paged them, "Can I get the mad dog killer Charles Michaelson to report to the trenches! Hurry up man John is actually playing Call of Duty, you've gotta see this!"

Sara and Chuck looked at each other and spoke in harmony, "I've gotta see this." The couple laughed as they headed to the game room.

For a couple hours the underground base echoed with laughter, taunts, and the simulated sounds of battle. Eventually the game night wrapped up.

Tina wasn't done trash talking though, "Girls rule! We wiped the floor with you chumps."

Martin wrapped her up in a hug, "Yeah we had a raw recruit, just wait until get get him trained."

Christina piped up, "We should make a weekly thing of this, maybe put something on the line. Something the losers have to do for the next week."

Sara grinned, "I think that's a great idea."

John scowled, "I'm not liking the sound of this."

Sarah grinned mischievously, "Doesn't matter, you'll get outvoted."

John looked around, "Looks like the votes are evenly split to me."

Sara flashed Tina a look and Tina smiled back. Both women walked up to their men and whispered something in their ears. Chuck and Martin looked at each other with their eyes nearly bugging out of their head and Chuck spoke up, "Sorry John, the girls win."

Sara waved a hand in the air, "As if anyone expected another outcome. Let's all get some sleep its been a long day and we have a mission tomorrow."

People started filing out but John grabbed Chuck by the arm and held him back, "Way to man up there Chuck. Nice to know that White keeps you on a short leash."

Chuck shrugged, "It's actually more like American politics, she bought my vote."

John and Chuck made their way out to the lobby of the office. To find Sara and Christina talking. Sara turned to John as he approached, "John you'll be taking Christina over to pick her car up then she can follow you to your house."

John grunted, "I finally get rid of one nerd and now I have to babysit another one?"

Sara grinned, "Not exactly."

Sara grabbed Chucks arm and said over her shoulder as she walked away, "John she's your new partner. Your cover is boyfriend and girlfriend. Beckman's orders."

John turned to Christina, "Please tell me your a republican."

* * *

Later on Sara and Chuck were laying in bed and Chuck pulled out the card Carina had handed him, "She gave me this." Chuck handed the card to Sara.

Sara looked at the card for a moment, "I never knew her as this cover."

Chuck sighed, "Makes sense..... its not a cover. I flashed on the name. I know everything about her. Her professional dossier and all the info in her personal file as well."

Sara started like she had been shocked, "She gave you her real name?"

Chuck looked over at Sara with mixed looks of confusion, sadness, and exhaustion, "What's going on here Sara?"

Sara held Chuck close and stroked his hair, "I don't know." Chuck slowly slipped into the embrace of sleep as Sara comforted him which is why he didn't see the fire in her eyes or hear the venom in her voice as she said, "But you can be damn sure I'm going to find out before something happens."

* * *

Is Chuck ready for this mission? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

No I don't own Chuck, kinda glad too. Way too much responsibility.

As always thank you for your continued support of my story through reviews.

Here is a list of old identities and new identities:

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski – Charles Ian Michaelson

Sarah Walker – Sara White

John Casey – John Reynolds

?????????? – Christina Terrell

Eleanor Fae Bartowski-Woodcombe – Elizabeth Harrison

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcombe – David Harrison

Morgan Grimes – Martin Burns

Anna Wu – Tina Cho

Carina - Rachel Erin Davis

"Patience is not passive; on the contrary, it is active; it is concentrated strength"

-Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton

Patience is also a form of action.

~Auguste Rodin

* * *

Chuck struggled against its retreat as sleep left him. He was slowly becoming conscious as he rolled over to cuddle against Sara only to find the other side of the bed empty. As soon as he realized this sleep fled from his mind in an instant and Chuck sat up quickly. Chuck jumped out of bed and only took the time to throw on some pajama pants and grab his sidearm.

As he was heading to the kitchen he caught some muffled sounds coming from the the direction of the garage. Chuck thought for a moment and realized everything wasn't kosher with Sara last night. For her to actually be projecting emotions something was really eating her. And she was out there trying to work it out on the heavy bag. Chuck put his gun down on the kitchen counter, "God I love her but sometimes that woman is a handful...." With that muttered Chuck headed out into the garage.

* * *

John woke up to the sounds of gunfire erupting from the first floor of his house. He was in full on battle mode immediately. He grabbed his favorite SIG from under his pillow and quickly ran downstairs before bursting into the living room wearing a shirt that asked "Ever wonder why massacres don't happen at shooting ranges?", his favorite four leaf clover boxers, and holding a silenced SIG Sauer P229.

Christina looked up, "Good morning John. There's some donuts there and coffee in the carafe there on the table. Your welcome to join me if you like." She then turned her attention back to the video game on the TV.

John lowered his gun and looked around for a moment seemingly lost. Finally John's face flashed with a look he would have easily recognized. It was the look of a man that had finally broken under the strain of long sessions of torture. John looked at Christina and sighed, "Fine get out the second controller, I need to get the hang of this before next week."

* * *

Martin and Tina sat on the back porch of their house enjoying their morning coffee. Tina was curled up in his lap tracing her fingers over his chest, "What's the matter baby?"

Martin looked over at Tina and she realized he was having one of his rare but usually important serious moments. Martin leaned his forehead to touch hers before he spoke, "I'm not sure."

The moments stretched out as the couple was silent, Tina knew he would speak when he was ready. Martin finally began to quietly voice his thoughts, "It's finally becoming real for me I guess."

Tina just stayed quiet letting him continue at his own pace, she constantly let him know she was there by small physical gestures like drawing circles in his chest hair.

Martin exhaled loudly before continuing, "All of this is becoming real, and it sort of all hit me at once this morning."

Tina had known this talk was coming for a while, she had seen it building up in him throughout his training.

Martin leaned his head back, "We are starting our first mission today and I'm freaking out a little bit. I've read the mission reports on Chuck. I know about some of the situations he's gotten himself into. Baby between the two of us Chuck's always been the superhero and I've always been the sidekick."

Martin looked Tina in the eye, "But I've read the reports. Chuck isn't going to be there to save me out here, Chuck can't save me in this world."

Tina smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. Chuck may not be able to save you yet, but he will soon. I've seen his training reports and he's farther along than you think. But its even bigger than that. Step back and analyze the situation we have here. This is unique in the spy world. Chuck doesn't just have a team here, he's got a family, his family."

"Every person assembled here would fight and die for this unit. I even see that in the ever anti social John. Hell the new girl Christina already looks at Chuck like some perfect older brother. And I love you , don't you forget that fact because you know what I'm capable of."

Martin smiled, "Thanks babe, I just needed to get that out there."

Tina kissed him, "I know. Now that that's done..... don't we still have a guest bedroom to christen?"

Martin stood up with Tina in his arms, "And a pool table I think."

* * *

Carina woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She scrambled out of bed and seeing that it was a private number she quickly answered it thinking maybe it was Chuck. With a cheerful voice she answered, "Hello?"

A male voice asked, "Have you made your preparations?"

Carina's face fell, "No not yet, I need a few more days."

The voice responded, "Time is of the essence on this one. We lose our window next Friday."

Carina sighed, "I know I just need a few days then one way or another I'll wrap things up here. Give me the details and set everything up for transportation late Tuesday night. Will that work."

There was a pause then the voice finished, "That is acceptable, Good Luck." CLICK

Carina laid her head back and muttered, "4 days, I hope that's enough time."

* * *

Chuck quietly opened the door and looked in. Sara was in the back section of the garage that was set up as a workout area. Chuck set the bottles on a shelf as he made his way back to her. He couldn't help but smile. She was his warrior woman, his guardian angel. And watching her in her training clothes as she pounded the heavy bad into submission he was once again awed by the strength that hid under that beauty.

Chuck stopped a couple steps behind her and spoke, "Missed you this morning."

Sara paused for a moment, "I'm not ready." Then resumed working the heavy bag.

Chuck took a deep breath exhaled slowly and took another step forward, "I love you."

Sara paused again, drew in a ragged breath and repeated, "I'm not ready." Again the garage filled with the sounds of gloves hitting the heavy bag.

Chuck reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder, "Sara...."

Sara took deep breaths and spat out each word between them, "I'm" Breathe out, Breath in, "Not" Breathe out, Breathe in, "Ready." Sara shook Chucks hand off her shoulder, "Just go. You have a mission."

Chuck cracked his neck then spoke, "I'm not going anywhere until you turn around and we talk about this."

Sara started to to walk away from Chuck but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. That's when it came. Chuck stopped the intersect from reacting, he had been provided with several different fatal and non fatal defensive options, and began trying to roll with the punch. In the end he could only do so much and his jaw exploded with pain. Chuck fell to the ground and his hand came up to cradle his jaw. The normally eloquent Chuck said the only thing that came to mind, "Son of a Bitch that hurt."

Sara looked down, shock and horror evident on her face, "ohmygod" Sara dropped to the ground and started trying to assess the damage. Chuck would have smiled but his jaw was on fire. "_Okay scared and pissed off Sara is gone gotta keep her from getting mad at herself." _Chuck gripped her chin lightly lifted until they were eye to eye, "So either you decided today was a good day for a hand to hand pop quiz or something is bothering you."

Sara let out a hiccup of a laugh that shook loose a tear, "Well you better hope its not a pop quiz because you failed it mister. You didn't make the slightest move to defend yourself by now I would have guessed you had at least rudimentary reflexes deve....." Sara looked at Chuck with recognition on her face. "You took a fall..... you knew I'd snap, swing at you, feel like crap afterwards and switch into protector mode. What ever gave you the idea to try that?"

Chuck shrugged, "Last minute decision, I didn't really plan this out. Just was scared to let the intersect react. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you." Chuck rubbed his jaw, "We better get this, whatever this is, worked out though because my jaw is killing me and you know how adverse I am to pain."

Sara grabbed Chucks hand, "Come on lets get you some ice on that jaw, I need a second to get my thoughts in order."

* * *

Rachel slowly made her way through the papers on her desk. She was alone and tended to think out loud in that type of situation. She picked up a folder and thumbed through it, "Hmmm Sarah and Casey die, sister and brother in law die a few days later, Chuck's suicide almost a month later. Looks like a pretty standard cleanup operation, except for the fact that I just saw Chuck still very much alive."

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, "I know your more than just some analyst mister. You had high enough clearance to be able to access my old missions. Even Sarah couldn't have accessed that information."

"Okay so LA was scrubbed. Sister and Brother in law relocated. Sarah and Casey probably reassigned and their covers retired. So Chuck is sent out here to Miami... but why? And this girl from last night she was definitely an analyst, she didn't have the agent vibe."

"Luckily you like nice cars or I would never have tracked you down. Even in Miami there are only so many guys driving a new Mustang GT 500. And only one of those guys is named Charles. Lets see here...."

Pages rustle, "Charles Ian Michaelson, owner of Intertech a security software firm, house in the suburbs, and nothing out of the ordinary except for a speeding ticket or two. Very believable cover, well you know what they say K.I.S.S."

Rachel held up a picture of Chuck, "Your not the same Chuck I met 2 years ago. Have you changed or was that all some kind of act? Is there more to you than meets the eye or am I just being hopeful?"

Rachel leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I really hope you were right about this guy Bryce."

* * *

Sara handed Chuck a couple of ibuprofen and some water, "That should help keep the swelling down."

Chuck mumbled, "Thanks."

Sara sat down on the couch next to Chuck and tucked her feet under her, "Carina, err I mean Rachel and I both went through agent training at the same time. I knew her as Carina then though, that was her base alias just like Sarah was mine. Bryce was one of the rare ones, orphan with no family whatsoever so he actually used his real name. The rest of us took on new identities as soon as we joined whatever agency we were in."

"Anyways we were at the farm together. We got teamed up as training partners. We were polar opposites. I was still very much Jenny Burton at that point, and Carina well she hasn't changed much over the years. She was always the wild one. I was always the focused one. Physically we were very evenly matched, it was always a toss up in hand to hand combat. But anything else to do with training I was better except for seduction school. I was actually failing that one."

Chuck turned sideways, "You failing... and at seduction no less. Sorry just shocked, continue please."

Sara gave Chuck a small smile before continuing "It's true but that's when Carina really surprised me. Instead of finally winning at something she helped me get through seduction school. She grabbed a random guy... who just happened to be Bryce Larkin and tutored me. Somewhere along the way I started to like Bryce, but apparently so did Carina."

"Nothing happened though, fraternization will get you booted from the farm with no chance of ever coming back. So we all stayed close friends and I developed quite the crush on Bryce. Graduation rolled around and we all went out to celebrate. Bryce ended up going home with Carina for the night."

Sara looked a little sad but continued, "Apparently the next morning Carina asked him to transfer over to the DEA and partner with her full time. Bryce turned her down saying that he was hoping to get partnered up with me. Carina seemed to take it in stride and left for her first assignment."

"Me on the other hand I felt betrayed even though I really had no right to. I told Bryce to bugger off and I spent my first couple years signing on for whatever mission there was that needed a pretty young woman. Which meant I tended to end up having to seduce marks, assassinate people, or both. "

"Carina and I ran into each other a few times out in the field and if given the chance she would always try to seduce a mark away from me or even snag a guy I eyed in a bar. It became this twisted little game between us. Eventually Bryce found a way to get me assigned to his mission."

"I had learned to compartmentalize sex and emotion by that point. So I just sort of fell into a relationship with Bryce. At first it was purely sexual, but over time it became something more. Looking back I cared about him as much as I was capable of back then. But I was too messed up to ever truly be in love with him. And I guess I never really forgave him for Carina."

"So there's a little further peek into why your girlfriend is so messed up."

Chuck pulled Sara close, "Well personally I like to think of you as perfectly flawed."

Sara snuggled into Chuck, "Look at some point in time I may have to sleep with a mark, and at some point I may have to push you into sleeping with a mark. But it will be a last resort, the only way we can complete the mission. But I'm going to ask you to promise me, not on this mission no matter what."

Chuck grinned mischievously, "So I take it that rules out the possibility for a threesome?"

Sara smiled, "How's your jaw feeling?"

Chuck chuckled, "I see your point. I promise."

Sara crawled all the way into Chuck's lap, "Well romeo its almost noon, go ahead and make the call."

* * *

Sara stood up and addressed the group once everyone was assembled, "Okay Chuck has a date set tonight with Carina. He will be picking her up from the Delano Hotel at 8pm and they have dinner reservations at Emeril's."

"John and Christina you have the hotel. Find out what room she is in and get surveillance on her. John you know what she is capable of so watch yourself." John just grunted. Christina elbowed him playfully, "Don't worry I'll bring the xbox." John actually blushed a little bit before growling.

"Tina and Martin you will have surveillance on the restaurant. Carina has never seen you Tina so you will be playing waitress tonight in case Chuck gets himself in trouble."

John piped up, "No in case about it... bring an extra gun Tina."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

Sara finished, "I will provide point to point surveillance. Once we arrive at the restaurant I will provide sniper coverage from here." Sara laser points a map on the wall.

"Any questions?"

Martin raised his hand, "So what do I do?"

Chuck shot up out of his chair, "Can I field this one?"

John got a half grin on his face, "Sure Chuck."

Chuck gave Martin a huge smile, "You get to stay in the van."

* * *

Chuck was rushing around trying to put on the clothes that Sara had chosen. Sara was teasing him, "Come on get dressed already, your gonna be late at this rate."

Chuck shot Sara a look, "I'm not the one who dragged me back into the room for a second round, then joined me in the shower!"

Sara helped Chuck into his jacket then leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, "You interrupted me this morning while I was working out. I had energy to burn."

Chuck turned around and smiled, "Well that's it then, the heavy bag is going out with the rest of the trash."

Sara laughed as she led him through the house, "Be careful what you wish for, you might get it and realize you bit off more than you could chew."

Chuck shrugged, "You might be the death of me but I'd die the happiest man on earth."

Sara smiled, "Flattery will get you everywhere, now get going and get this mission over with. I'm still feeling energetic."

Chuck gave Sara a quick but passionate kiss, "Back in a flash then babe." He jumped into the Mustang and roared out of the neighborhood.

* * *

Casey took his time gaining entry into Rachel's room. Once inside he set to putting up the surveillance items while he had Christina search through the room. Christina called John over to the desk pretty quickly. "John look at this she has folders on Chuck, Sara, and you but under different aliases. She has my file here.... and a file on someone named Bryce Larkin."

John spun around and growled, "What?!"

* * *

Chuck pulled up to the hotel at 2 minutes to 8. He saw Rachel standing out front of the hotel in a very flattering black dress. Chuck pulled up in front of her, exited the car, and walked over to her. He really wasn't lying when he complimented her, "You look stunning this evening."

Carina stepped up to him and smoothed down the collar of his jacket, "You look really good yourself Chuck. I always thought you were cute, but you've changed in the last two years. You've definitely upgraded to handsome."

Chuck smiled, "Why thank you." Chuck motioned to the car, "Shall we then? I've made reservations at Emeril's."

Carina batted her eyes at him, "We can, or we can just go back up to my room and order in."

Chuck offered her his arm, "What and miss the opportunity to be seen with one of the most beautiful women I've ever met?"

Carina smiled, "Well aren't you the flatterer?"

Chuck helped her into the car, "Nope I just have this really bad habit of always telling the truth."

Carina flashed him a dazzling smile and realized it was her personal one that she rarely gave out. "_Damn he's as charming as Bryce.... and I don't think he's really trying."_

Chuck hopped in the car and pulled away towards the restaurant.

* * *

Sara's phone rang as she pulled out behind Chuck, "White secure."

John's voice came across the line, "Abort mission. She has files on all our old aliases. A full file on Chuck's new alias and she has a file on Bryce Larkin. Something isn't right here."

Sara inhaled sharply, "Shit! It's too late. Chuck just left with her in his car. We are just going to have to let this play out and watch him very closely. Leave Christina there and get over here. I want you here in case this goes south."

John replied, "Roger that on my way."

Sara hung up the phone and gripped the steering wheel, "You better not hurt him Carina, you know full well what I'm capable of...."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

No I don't own Chuck, kinda glad too. Way too much responsibility.

As always thank you for your continued support of my story through reviews.

Here is a list of old identities and new identities:

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski – Charles Ian Michaelson

Sarah Walker – Sara White

John Casey – John Reynolds

?????????? – Christina Terrell

Eleanor Fae Bartowski-Woodcombe – Elizabeth Harrison

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcombe – David Harrison

Morgan Grimes – Martin Burns

Anna Wu – Tina Cho

Carina - Rachel Erin Davis

"People who have given us their complete confidence believe that they have a right to ours. The inference is false, a gift confers no rights."

-Friedrich Nietzsche

"Trust, but verify."  
-Ronald Reagan

I know the last chapter was a bit off. I rewrote it about 3 different times and just couldn't get it to feel right. And really this one feels off as well. But I need to get these chapters out of the way to move the story where I need it to be.

Oh and for those concerned with the intermixed use of Carina and Rachel, remember only Chuck and Sara currently know her real name.

I think this particular story will wrap up in 2 or 3 chapters. Then I'm going to work on this Chuck/T:TSCC crossover I have in mind. After that project I'll be coming back for a sequel. The fanfic bug has definately got me.

* * *

Chuck found himself surprised during dinner. He had expected the sexually charged field agent persona that he had originally encountered with Rachel. And while she was flirty and tended to be a little more touchy feely that most girls in his experience. But she was also being pleasant company. The conversation had been light and fun. Chuck told her that he had accessed her complete file, and she replied that she would have been dissapointed had he not.

The conversation had the general stop and start that happens to any two people learning about one another. Rachel didn't hold things back. She talked about her family growing up, where she grew up, and even told some funny stories about her history as an agent. Given different circumstances Chuck would have relaxed into the evening. But even though Rachel was being open about her past Chuck was convinced there was still something going on behind everything.

Finally the conversation died down over desert and Chuck broke the fantasy of a fun first date that had been spun, "Rachel I've been having a great time, but I think its time we talk about why we are really here."

Rachel smiled at Chuck over her wineglass, "I have enjoyed myself as well. I want you to believe that no matter how things go after we talk. Your a great guy Chuck, I really wish Sarah had stayed with you. I think you would have made her happy."

Chuck looked confused, "If that's so then why were you trying to get me into bed when we first met?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sarah and I have a history that goes quite a ways back. I won't go into details about it though. With Sarah you never know she might turn up out of the blue and that's her story to tell you if she chooses."

Rachel swirled her wine, "But back to us and what we need to talk about. I know that you have surveillance on you right now. I'm guessing your wired and have at least 1 tracking device on you that you know about, and probably one you don't. I want to talk to you privately. What I have to say is for your ears only. I have no issues with the tracking devices but for us to talk I want the wire gone."

Chuck thought hard for a minute then replied, "Fine lets get out of here. I think its time for a walk on the beach."

A little while later the check had been paid, bugs left in the mustang, and the two of them were walking on the beach. Rachel broke the silence, "So how mad is your partner gonna be?"

Chuck laughed sardonicly, "I might actually get a real obit in the paper this time around."

Rachel sighed, "Sorry but it's neccesary." She took a deep breath before continuing, "How much do you know about Fulcrum."

Chuck thought for a moment before replying, "I'm aware of their presence. I've done some analysis on them before. I'm not really at liberty to discuss any of it though."

Rachel waved a hand, "Doesn't matter, just so long as you are aware of them. Okay let me work my way though all of this before you ask questions."

"Sarah, Bryce, and I go way back. All the way back to training. We have all kept in touch over the years. A little over 2 years ago Bryce got in touch with me, said he needed my help. When we met up he told me he had been told to go deep and shed all of his agency contacts. Bryce always had a knack for interpreting orders to his advantage though. He dropped contact with everyone he knew from the CIA including Sarah but since I was DEA he figured he could contact me. I helped him plan out the mission that got him killed but he went in alone because those were the mission paramaters."

"I didn't hear from Bryce again until several months later. He got in touch with me and asked me to go deep cover with him, said that Sarah had chosen to stay with her current assignment and he didn't know anyone else he could trust. I was looking for excitement like always and agreed."

"Had I known then what I know now I might have decided that there is such a thing as too much excitement."

* * *

Sara hung up her phone after Chuck called to let her know he was taking off the audio surveillance. She had not been happy about it, but had agreed that they needed to know what Rachel knew. But she damn sure wasn't letting him out of her sight.

John sat down beside Sara as she watched Chuck and Rachel talking on the beach. "He handling things okay?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah he seems to be getting better and better at this stuff. I'm just not sure whether I'm happy or sad about that though."

John was silent for a moment, "Don't worry the day he stops being Chuck I'll hit him hard enough to make him a moron again."

Sara laughed, "Thanks John.... I think."

"So are you and Christina getting settled in alright?"

John grunted, "That woman might be the death of me. Woke up this morning thinking there was a tac squad in my living room. Come hauling ass down the stairs thinking I might get some gunplay in before breakfast. Get down there and she's playing one of those damn video games with the sound up loud."

Sara began laughing, hard, she laughed until tears were leaking down her face. Eventually she calmed down, "Thanks John. I needed that."

John shot back, "I don't remember making a joke." But his face held the merest hint of a smile.

* * *

Chuck looked over at Rachel, "So you followed Bryce deep when he started hunting down Fulcrum."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah finding out there's a whole group of ex CIA agents gone bad out there was tough to adjust to. A rogue agent here and there is one thing but this was a whole new level of crazy. Then we started getting hints that Fulcrum was just one branch of some bigger organization. Bryce started getting really paranoid shortly there after. I can't really blame him, we had no idea who we could trust. No idea just how far this thing went."

"I was nearby the couple of times Bryce made contact with you. But I stayed hidden at his request, he was still trying to get Sarah on board with what we were doing. But I also noticed that seeing you was just as important. When I asked him about it I was surprised by his answer."

"Bryce told me that you were his best friend, and really his only true friend in the world. He respected you, said you had the strongest moral compass of anyone he had ever known. Whenever he was faced with a truly difficult choice he asked himself what you would do in that position. He said that no matter what happened he knew he could always trust Chuck Bartowski."

"When things started getting really dangerous for us he made me go back to working for the DEA. Said it was better for the mission that he went on alone at that point. He also told me that if I ever needed a safe point of contact back to him, Sarah, or the agency I could talk to you and trust you. Although I never had to and before I knew it I had caught word that all three of you were dead."

"Then I ran into you last night, just days before I start out on this mission against Foundation. At first I just thought it would be nice to be able to relax and have a little fun with you. Then I noticed a few things. Firstly you were armed, something I never expected with you Chuck. Then you gave me the slip in the club, that was pretty impressive by the way. And then you continued to surprise me outside. You were calm and confident, and ready for a fight. You stood there with your weight on the balls of your feet the entire time. Never relaxed. You say your an analyst, but everything I saw last night told me your an agent now. I've been wishing I could find someone I could trust for a partner on this mission. "

"So I did what I always do, I improvised. I've only got a few days left before I leave and I need you to trust me if your going to decide to go with me. Two years ago I could tell you had problems trusting Sarah because she wouldn't tell you who she really was. So I took the chance that telling you my real name would help you trust me. Beyond that I'm just hoping to convince you to join me on my mission."

Chuck asked, "Why me?"

Rachel shrugged, "I need someone I can trust not to be a part of Fulcrum or Foundation."

Chuck had a sharp intake of breath as his eyes glossed over and he flashed.

Rachel mistook this for a look of surprise though, "So I take it you've heard of them?"

Chuck nodded, "You could say that. Rumor has it they are another part of the ring."

Rachel agreed, "Yes and preliminary intelligence leads us to believe they are the money tree for the entire organization. If we could cripple them, we could cripple the entire ring."

Chuck looked thoughtful for a moment, "I need some time to think about this. How long do I have to decide?"

Rachel smiled at Chuck with a hopeful glint in her eye, "48 hours that way I have time to make arrangements for us. So Monday night.

Chuck stood and offered a hand to Rachel, "Well I have a lot to think about, I think I should get you back to your hotel." Rachel stood up and then leaned into Chuck, "That offer is still open for you to come back with me."

Chuck smiled, "Again I am flattered and intimidated. But tonight I have some thinking to do."

Rachel sighed, "Okay I'm letting you off easy tonight. But you should realize that I've never had a guy play this hard to get with me. It's just making me want you all the more."

Chuck walked Rachel into the hotel and dropped her off at the elevator. "Call me tommorow Chuck. I'd like to have some fun. No pressure about your decision. Just a.... well a date I guess."

Chuck smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me. Good night Rachel."

* * *

Chuck climbed into his car and smiled at the passenger seat, "I missed you tonight."

Sara smiled back at him, "Thank you, now drive. Fast."

Chuck raised an eyebrow at Sara, "Something wrong?"

Sara nodded, "Yes I'm still feeling energetic and now I'm feeling possessive. What's wrong is we aren't home yet. Now drive."

Chuck put things together very quickly, and tore out of the hotel parking lot heading for home. Speed limits were merely a suggestion for him as the loud growl of the V8 followed them across the city.

* * *

The next morning the team assembled in Fortress sans John and Christina who remoted in from the hotel. Sara was passing out files around the table looking chipper as ever. Chuck was slouched down in a chair looking rather bleary eyed and guzzling coffee.

Martin looked at him quizically, "You okay bro? Feeling under the weather."

Chuck shook his head, "I'm good man. Just uh.... couldn't sleep last night."

Martin nodded sagely, "Happens to the best of us man. You should try taking some melatonin when your ready to relax for bed. Gotta get your sleep man its important."

Chuck peeked over at Sara at before shrugging at Martin, "I'll keep that in mind. But sometimes you have those nights where sleep really isn't an option."

Tina was watching Sara as her lips turned up into a smirk. Tina raised an eyebrow at Sara and in return Sara broke into a full blown megawatt smile. Tina got Martin's attention, "Leave Chuck be babe. He's an agent now. And sometimes agents have things to take care of that are far more important than sleep."

Martin shrugged still clueless, "Okay but when super agent chuck over there gets sick you guys remember who was looking out for him."

About that time the main screen came on and showed General Beckman at her desk with Roan standing behind her. A moment later the screen split in half to accommodate John and Christina on the other half. Beckman started off the meeting, "Good morning team. What did we find out last night."

Sara spoke up, "Well we are still compiling a report, we had some issues with audio surveillance last night."

Chuck tossed a handheld recorder on the table, "But luckily I had one of these in my pocket."

Sara threw Chuck a look that said she would get him back for that one then started playing the recording. The quality wasn't great but you could understand the conversation. At the end of everything Beckman spoke up, "Well I really can't validate or invalidate her story. Agent Larkin was under deep cover. He didn't report to anyone and he was expected to provide his own means to accomplish a mission. Agent Michaelson what were your thoughts after the mission?"

Chuck shrugged, "It all seemed pretty convienent to me. A nice little packaged story given to us with a bow on top that we would probably believe. With Bryce being dead there's really no way for us to verify it. Carina played me and stabbed my team in the back on our last operation together. I find it very hard to trust her General."

"But I also find it hard to deny that any info she may have could be very valuable. I did flash on the name Foundation. The data was mostly a lot of financial paperwork, I could try sifting through the flash but financials really aren't my specialty. I'll put together a report of the company names I can come up with though."

The General nodded, "Send that report over and I'll have the analysts dig into it. In addition I would like you to spend more time with Carina, get closer to her. See if you can ferret out anymore information. I'll see if I can find out anything from her superiors. Contact me when you have more intel. Oh and team... looks like the vacation is over."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Chuck vs the vacation

Chapter 18

No I don't own Chuck, kinda glad too. Way too much responsibility.

As always thank you for your continued support of my story through reviews.

Here is a list of old identities and new identities:

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski – Charles Ian Michaelson

Sarah Walker – Sara White

John Casey – John Reynolds

?????????? – Christina Terrell

Eleanor Fae Bartowski-Woodcombe – Elizabeth Harrison

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcombe – David Harrison

Morgan Grimes – Martin Burns

Anna Wu – Tina Cho

Carina - Rachel Erin Davis

"The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything."

-Friedrich Nietzsche

"We do not place especial value on the possession of a virtue until we notice its total absence in our opponent."

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Chuck woke up and looked over at the clock. '_After noon already. Well I guess I can't complain Sara did bring me home so I could get a nap. I have no idea how that woman isn't tired today. She acted completely exhausted last night when we went to sleep. But two hours later she acted like she had just slept a full night.'_

Chuck's thoughts followed him through the house and into the kitchen where he made a cup of coffee in their single serve machine, '_I really need to thank Ellie for this, its one of the best gifts she's....'_

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking and the feel of cold steel against his head, "Put the coffee down Mr. Michaelson and slowly put your hands behind your back. Any quick moves and your girlfriend will have a reason to redecorate the kitchen."

Suddenly the man let out a scream, which was accompanied by a growl. Chuck spun around to find the man on the ground with Bryce using his arm as a chew toy. Chuck grabbed the dropped gun off the floor and leveled it at the man. Sara's voice rang out, "Bryce heel!" Bryce immediately reacted to the command and took up a position between Sara and Chuck.

"Bryce Guard!" Sara looked over at Chuck, "You okay?"

Chuck nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, that's way more effective at waking me up than coffee."

Sara ignored the sarcastic joke and turned her attention back to the man, "Mind telling me why I walked in to find you threatening my fiancee with a gun?"

The man kept quiet. Chuck sighed at him, "Look we can do this the easy way or I can let Bryce....." Chuck's head snapped over to Sara, "Fiancee?!?" Chuck looked down at her hand and sure enough there was the ring he had bought for her, "Wait I don't...." Chuck caught himself. '_What if I asked her and now I just don't remember it due to being so tired. Telling a CIA assassin you don't remember asking her to marry you might not be the smart play here. Wait a second that's the woman I love... I don't care how tired I was I would remember having asked her. Especially if she said yes."_

Sara suppressed a giggle as she watched Chuck's brain work. She had found the ring in his car while driving him home this morning. He had not really hidden it, it was sitting in the console between the seats. She also knew it would take Chuck a while to get the guts up to ask so she took that problem off his hands.

Chuck found his voice again, "You know I'm kinda supposed to ask you to marry me before you say yes."

Sara flipped the guy over and started cuffing him as she shot over her shoulder, "Since when have we ever been normal? Wait do you not want to marry me?"

Chuck's eyes shot open wide, "No its not that. There's nothing more I'd like to do than marry you. I mean that's why I bought the ring."

Sara left the guy sitting, handcuffed, on the kitchen floor and stepped over to Chuck, "Well then quit complaining and just concentrate on the fact that I do want to marry you." Bryce growled and snapped his teeth at the man on the floor when he moved a bit. "But lets talk about this later. I'm gonna get someone to cover for Reynolds so he can come over. You know he would whine for weeks if he missed an interrogation."

* * *

Chuck helped Reynolds restrain the man in the chair and hooked up the polygraph machine. Chuck stepped back and looked around the interrogation room in Castle. Then he turned to John, "I'll leave you to it, this really isn't my thing ya know? But hey this guy had a gun to my head on the day I got engaged, so don't go easy on him."

Reynolds grunted at Chuck, "Don't worry I never do. Now get outta here Romeo before you start getting green around the gills."

The man sat in the chair trying to be cool, but the sweat on his brow broke the facade. Chuck raised an eyebrow as he noticed the man sweating, '_He already looks nervous. Maybe he will talk quickly..... well if he doesn't I'm sure Casey will make sure he does. It's like Cole Barker had once said, "Everybody talks." '_

Chuck looked over and saw Reynolds pulling vials, syringes, and other assorted tools out of a case. Chuck's stomach did a flip and he got himself out of there and headed back to his house.

* * *

Sara was pulling on the freeway when her phone started ringing. She smiled at the picture of chuck that showed before she answered it, "White secure."

"Shouldn't that be 'The future Mrs. Michaelson secure'?"

"I'll keep that in mind in the future. I bet the General would get a real kick out of hearing that."

Chuck laughed, "Yeah I think she will think its a riot."

"So what's up? Did you miss me already? I've been gone for about 10 minutes."

"Of course I miss you already. But mostly I was just curious where you were. John's helping our guest get comfortable. And well you know how uncomfortable I am with guests."

Sara shook her head but still smiled at the fact that Chuck managed to hold onto some of his innocence even after everything, "Well why don't you go on over to Fortress? Christina is there, I had Tina and Martin relieve her. You two could play some games or something while I check on Martin and Tina. I'll be heading to fortress after that."

Chuck smiled, "That's a great idea I'll head on over. Oh and I'm going to give Ellie a call on the way. So be prepared to have to attend a celebratory dinner."

Sara peeked at her hand as she answered, "I can't wait. Oh and turn your phone down.... you know how she's going to be."

Chuck laughed, "Don't I though. Okay I'll see you in a while. I love you."

Sara returned the sentiment before hanging up her phone.

* * *

Chuck dialed Ellie after heading out for Intertech. It rang a couple of times and then Ellie picked it up, "Hey there Chuck, how are things."

Chuck smiled, "Things are great Ellie. Actually things are better than great, they are awesome. They might even be better than awesome, although I'd have to ask David what that word actually is."

Ellie laughed, "So what has you in such a great mood? Come on tell your big sis what's going on."

Chuck snickered, "Are you at least two feet away from anything breakable?"

Ellie looked around, "Yes."

Chuck stifled a laugh, "Are you in a room with a patient that suffers from heart problems or panic attacks?"

Ellie scoffed, "I'm in the doctors lounge. So spill it buster!"

Chuck took a theatrical deep breath before speaking, "Sara agreed to marry me."

Even holding the phone out at arms length, and having the phone turned down the sheer volume of Ellie's squeal still amazed Chuck. The sound died out and Chuck put the phone back up to his ear only to hear silence, "Ellie.... are you there? Ellie!?!?"

David came on the line, "Hey bro, congrats. Ellie, kinda started hyperventilating and she's taking a moment to catch her breath. What's that babe? Oh Chuck she wants you and Sara over for dinner tomorrow night. She's taking the day off to make a celebration dinner. Oh hey she want's to talk to you again. Congrats bro, this is super awesome."

Chuck thanked David and spoke to Ellie for a few minutes more. She gave him the 3rd degree about the fact that he had not actually proposed to Sara but eventually she agreed that it was about as normal as everything else in their relationship had been. Finally the two hung up and Chuck pulled into the parking lot of Intertech.

* * *

Sara made her way up to the room that Martin and Tina were running the surveillance from and knocked on the door. Tina answered, "Who's there?"

Sara replied, "It's me Sara. Nerds rule."

Tina opened the door after hearing the code phrase. Sara stepped inside and looked around, "Where's Martin?"

"I sent him over to pick up some Thai. He should be here any minute."

Sara nodded, "That's fine. I need you to shut off the surveillance until I come back."

Tina narrowed her eyes, "Why do I need to do that?"

Sara gave her a cold look, "Because I walked in the house a while ago to find a man in there with a gun to my fiancee's head. And I'm willing to bet that Carina knows something about it and I'm going to find out."

Tina's eyes popped open, "Someone almost killed Chuckles??" Tina walked over to the laptops and flicked a couple switches, "You need some help finding out what that tramp knows?"

Sara shook her head, "No she'll talk to me, I'll be back when I know something." With that Sara went out the door and over to Carina's room.

She pulled out a universal key card she had made and opened the door gun drawn. Carina was reaching for her gun when the click of a hammer being cocked stopped her. Sara growled, "Leave it on the table."

Carina's head shot up, "Sara! What are you.... Oh wow your here... Holy shit you taught that boy well..... He completely had me convinced.... No wonder he kept turning me down..... Damn that's kinda hot, Chuck finally grew up. Makes me want him even more."

Sara took a step forward, "Well I guess you should have thought about that before sending a man to my home to try and kill him!"

Carina's face was one of pure shock, "What?!? Is Chuck okay? Is he hurt? I didn't send anyone after Chuck. I've been asking for his help, I'm all alone out here. Please tell me he's okay."

Sara's phone started vibrating, she pulled it out to see John's face, "White secure."

John talked in a hurry, "Get your ass out over to Carina's hotel, I just got a panic signal from Martin's phone. At the same time our guest just keeled over dead. I heard a distinct pop before it happened, don't know for sure but probably an anti interrogation package."

Before Sara could reply the door to the hotel room was kicked open with a loud bang. Sara sputtered as she turned around, "What the...."

John heard several gunshots and then the phone call dropped. He was already running to his house when he had heard the door being breached. He tried calling Sara's phone back several times but it just went straight to voice mail. John dialed Chuck as he was starting up the Vic.

Chuck answered, "Michaelson secure."

"Man up and gear up. Sara's in trouble. Meet me at Carina's hotel."

Chuck barked out a "Roger" and hung up the phone. He barked at Christina, "Gear up, Sara's in trouble. MOVE!" before taking off at a run for the armory.

* * *

Chuck jumps in the mustang and as he starts the car his thoughts slip to Sara for a moment. Then he is hit with a flash, this one seemed to be Advanced Offensive Driving. Chuck turns to Christina as she closes her door, "Buckle up....tightly."

The mustang roars to life as Chuck tears out the parking lot. He flies through the gears the tachometer constantly staying within a couple thousand RPM's of red-line as he muscles his way through the traffic. Finally he jumps on the freeway and in the span of a few heart beats his speed climbs into the triple digits.

Christina is freaked out, and rightly so. But its the kind of freaked out you get on a roller coaster. While she's scared and getting a hell of an adrenaline rush, she also seems to know deep down that she's safe. Chuck just wouldn't endanger her like that. So she holds on for dear life until Chuck makes it out onto the freeway and then she just sits back as the mustang thunders its way down the road.

Chuck peeks into his rear view and sees that the flashing lights of Florida's finest are following him now. With a growl that is very UN-Chuck-like he pushes the car even harder, "Our exit is coming up, and we seem to have company. I'll need you to handle the local law enforcement when we get there because I'm going straight in."

Christina laughed, "Like hell you are. If Sara isn't hurt she would kick my ass for letting you go anywhere without backup. And sorry Chuck but I'm more scared of her than I ever will be of you."

Chuck smirked, "Fine we go in together, now hold on."

Chuck exited the freeway and covered the short stretch of road to the hotel in record time. With a screeching of tires Chuck brings the mustang to a stop at an angle in front of the front doors to the hotel. He was out and running inside gun in hand before most of the civilians even registered what was happening.

Chuck noticed the lobby looked perfectly normal. So he continued on to the elevators. Neither Chuck nor Christina needed to say a word at this point. They had trained hard as a team, they moved and thought as a unit. The elevator doors opened and they both peeked out in opposite directs to clear the hall. Finding it clear they made their way down it. Chuck on point and Christina walking backwards behind him. Chuck new exactly how fast to walk to keep pace with Christina without ever looking back.

When they got to Carina's door they found it wide open. A quick peek showed no one so they entered the room quickly and found it completely empty. Lying in the middle of the floor was Sara's iPhone. The screen was demolished and there was a hole in the middle of it. Chuck looked at the phone for a long moment and it felt like someone was physically crushing his heart. Christina broke the silence, "Chuck if she was dead they would be more blood. She's alive somewhere."

And just as quickly Chuck pulled back from the precipice that he had nearly fallen off of. Suddenly something occurred to him, "Where are Martin and Tina??" Christina's eye's shot open and she fell in step behind Chuck as he ran up the hall to the surveillance room.

* * *

John pulled the Vic up in front of the hotel to find several cops swarming around Chuck's mustang, '_Jesus kid, couldn't be a little more inconspicuous?"_

John walked up to a cop and quickly flashed his badge, "Colonel John Reynolds, NSA. That car belongs to my partner and he's here on a matter of national security, so forget about the car and set up a perimeter around the entire hotel. No one in or out until I say so. Lock it down."

John followed the same path as the other two had a moment ago. His years of experience picked up a lot more details about the scene in the hotel room. He filed them all away as he made his way to the surveillance room. As he came up on the door he found Christina standing outside leaning up against the wall as tears poured down her face.

John hesitated for a moment before he walked inside the room. John's agent side immediately took over and began analyzing the scene, '_The perp or perps were pro's. One in the head, one in the heart. Chuck's holding onto Morgan and has that vacant look in his eye. I've seen that look in the mirror before._

_Laptops were taken so we don't have any surveillance. In the other room there is very limited blood in the bedroom and both Sara and Carina are gone. Considering these guys don't have a problem leaving bodies behind that makes me think they are both alive. I'm just still not sure whether Carina is in on this or not. _

_It's possible that these guys were just after Carina and planned on killing Chuck just to keep the operation clean. Or perhaps they thought they could use him as leverage against Carina. Of course she could have orchestrated this whole thing. But she's always been a team player, never once got the hint that she would go rogue.'_

John broke himself out of his thoughts after a moment and looked down at Chuck. '_The kids about to crack. He'll never believe it but I really hate doing this to him. I just don't have a choice, I need him functioning to find Sara.'_

"I understand this is hard for you, but we don't have time to mourn. Sara's out there somewhere and we have to find her. So get it together. We have work to do."

Chuck stood up and stepped within a couple feet of John. He held out his hands which were covered in blood, "That is my best friend of over 20 years laying there, this is his blood! He's dead because of me, because I pulled him into this life. He was like my brother and now...."

Chuck trailed off as his voice hitched, "And if that wasn't enough the woman I love is gone."

Chuck pulled the phone out of his pocket and showed it to John, "I'm not even sure she's alive. We got engaged today... and now....."

"Listen here Chuck. You have fought tooth and nail to be with her since day one. And your giving up now?? You better get your shit together and help me find Sara or so help me I'll put a bullet in you myself because she deserves better than a guy that gives up on her when things get tough."

With that John turned and strode out of the room mentally ticking off the things that needed to be done. As he got to the door he paused as Chuck spoke, "Agent Reynolds!. Send my partner in an I'll start processing the scenes. Send up two guys from forensics to assist me. Keep in contact, lets do this quick and lets do this right. I'll let you know when we have this processed. You handle the local law enforcement and I'll call Beckman to give her a sit-rep."

John looked over at Christina, "Agent Terrell you heard Agent Michaelson. We need to move on this now, every minute counts. So get in there and support your partner." John walked down the hall and got into the elevator.

As the elevator descended John closed his eyes. He took a few personal moments. Though you would never be able to tell it because his face never betrayed it, John was grieving. He took a few precious seconds to grieve for the lose of two team members. He grieved for the fact that they families would not know they died trying to be apart of the fight for the greater good. And he spent his last seconds grieving for Chuck's lost innocence. _'That kids resilient, I've seen him bounce back from a lot of stuff. But this is the sort of thing that changes a man. Shatters whatever innocence he has left. I really hope we find Sara, because I don't think the kid will make it without her.'_

The doors of the elevator slid open and John stepped off the elevator his badge displayed prominently, "You! Yes you officer, get me 2 specialists from the Miami-Dade forensics lab. They are to assist Agents Michaelson and Terrell upstairs. Go! You! Yes, you. Get me the OIC. Move!"

John ran his hand over his short hair and mumbled, "Christ I could use a vacation."

* * *

And so we end Chuck vs. the vacation. I'm splitting my time between the sequel to this which is still untitled and my Chuck / TSCC crossover which I'll be calling Chuck vs. Judgment Day. I know inventive eh? It will take me longer to get them out than this story did, mostly because work is pretty busy right now. So R&R tell me what you loved and what you hated. Help me make the next story even better. And thank you all for reading.

Oh and if anyone would be interested in betaing for the sequel to this or my crossover drop me a line.


End file.
